Le chantage
by Mily Black II
Summary: James, serpentard de son etat, en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Lily, jusqu'au jour où le chantage commence
1. Chapter 1

**Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes…**

J'ai lu dans un des nombreux magazines féminins de ma sœur qu'à la puberté une jeune fille a besoin d'écrire son journal pour pouvoir supporter cette passe douloureuse. Moi j'aurais plutôt dit qu'il fallait éliminer la source de ses problèmes… Malheureusement comme les meurtres ne sont toujours pas autorisés, j'ai voulu tenter le journal intime…

Mais comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Pourquoi je vous parle de meurtres ? Bon je vais reprendre du début.

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai 17 ans. Rousse aux yeux verts, je suis d'un physique passe partout, taille moyenne, poitrine dans les standards... Je suis issue d'une famille modeste de deux enfants. Ma sœur aînée, Pétunia, était ma meilleure ami jusqu'à il y a environ 6 ans. Physiquement nous ne nous ressemblons pas, elle est grande et beaucoup de gens la comparent à un cheval, ou alors disent qu'elle a un cou de girafe… Nous n'avons que deux ans de différence et à peu près les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Je la prenais pour modèle jusqu'au jour…

Un matin, je trouvais mes parents assis dans la cuisine, regardant une chouette. Cette dernière semblait les ignorer et attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un peut être car dès qu'elle me vit elle commença à s'agiter. Je me rendis compte qu'une lettre était attachée à sa patte. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement craignant qu'un geste brusque ne la fasse s'envoler, décrochais prudemment le papier. Tout en regardant d'un œil curieux cette lettre puis ce facteur pour le moins surprenant, je lui donnais une biscotte en miettes.

Cette lettre m'annonçait que j'étais admise dans une grande école… de sorcellerie. Au début toute ma famille cru à une mauvaise blague. Mais quand un homme d'une taille impressionnante toqua à notre porte quelques jours plus tard pour me donner plus de renseignements, je sus que ma vie avait pris un tournant… Je ne savais juste pas dans quelle mesure. Mes parents furent ravis de la nouvelle et voulurent 'profiter' de moi avant mon départ. Quant à ma sœur… Je pense que la jalousie expliquerait le mieux toutes les méchancetés qu'elle me dit ou qu'elle me fait… Et ce surnom… Pour elle, je ne suis plus 'Petite Fleur' mais… 'Le Monstre'. Inutile de dire que l'ambiance à la maison n'est pas des plus agréable.

Dans ces cas là, pour vous rassurer, je pourrais vous dire que ma vie sentimentale était des plus agréable, avec un petit ami aux petits soins, beau et tendre qui comblait ce manque créer par la séparation avec ma sœur… Et bah non, rien. J'avais bien échangé quelques baisers durant l'été précédent ma 6ème année mais rien de bien prometteur. Voilà sans doute pourquoi mes résultats scolaires étaient dans les meilleurs. Tout le temps que les filles passent en rendez vous, préparation et autres, moi je le passais à la bibliothèque… D'où mon second surnom : 'Rat de Bibliothèque'.

Je commençais donc ma scolarité dans cette école. Je découvris un monde magique qui me fascinait mais surtout la vraie vie. Chez mes parents, j'étais choyée, protégée. A Poudlard, mon école, je compris que ma sœur n'était pas si méchante… Des gens bien pire étaient sur terre. Heureusement pour moi dans cette tourmente, je rencontrai Mary. Petite et brune, elle n'avait pas de réels amis parce qu'elle préférait étudier. Moi j'étais mise à l'écart donc nous nous retrouvâmes ensemble. Elle est à ce jour ma meilleure amie, nous discutons de tout et l'une l'autre nous sachons que nous ne serons jamais seules, que nous pourrions toujours compter sur l'autre…

Pourquoi étais je mise à l'écart me demanderez vous ? Un mot, enfin un groupe de personnes : Les maraudeurs. Il s'agit d'un groupe d'amis de 4 garçons du même age que Mary et moi. Tout d'abord Peter Petigrow, petit et teigneux. Ensuite Rémus Lupin, calme mais s'il fait parti de cette bande ce n'est pas pour rien. Viennent enfin les 2 pires : Sirius Black et James Potter. Tous les deux, considérés comme les plus beaux garçons de l'école, étaient et sont mes pires cauchemars. Dès qu'ils me croisent et si l'envie leur en prend, je passe un sale quart d'heure.

Vous devez vous dire que s'en prendre à une fille n'est pas très fair play mais leur 'excuse' est que je ne sois pas de naissance sorcière. A l'école, les élèves sont partagés en 4 maisons et dans la leur, Serpentard, la pureté du sang est très importante. En prime, nos deux maisons, je suis Griffondor, sont ennemies depuis la nuit des temps… où tout du moins depuis la création de l'école, et ça fait déjà quelques siècles !!!

A cause de cela, aucun autre griffondor ne voulait être vu avec moi de peur de devenir sujet de mauvaises blagues. Comme nous sommes, soit disant, la maison des courageux, inutile de vous dire qu'aucun élève des deux autres maisons ne me parlait. Ma vie se résumait donc à Mary, mes études et les sales coups que je subissais…


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Quidditch**

Il faut savoir que le monde sorcier a lui aussi son sport rien qu'à lui : Le Quidditch. Ce jeu se passe sur des balais : 3 poursuiveurs qui tentent de lancer le souafle dans des cercles défendus par 1 gardien. Pendant ce temps là, 2 autres balles, nommées cognards tentent de faire basculer les joueurs de leur balais. 2 joueurs, les batteurs, sont chargés de les tenir à distance de leur coéquipiers et de, pourquoi pas, les envoyer sur ceux de l'équipe adverses. Le septième et dernier joueur, l'attrapeur, a, quant à lui, pour mission d'attraper le vif d'or avant celui de l'équipe adverse. Un but rapporte 10 points mais le vif d'or… 150 !!! C'est donc souvent l'élément déterminant pour la victoire.

J'étais en troisième année, dans un couloir désert, enfin presque. De toute façon, même si d'autres élèves avaient vu la scène ils n'auraient rien fait… Je ne les blâme pas, après tout qui échangerait sa place contre la mienne, par terre la tête sur les genoux, les bras au dessus tentant d'oublier la nième attaque des maraudeurs. Ils se trouvaient toujours au dessus de moi, à m'insulter, à me bousculer. L'année avait à peine commencé depuis 3 jours que j'étais déjà là, à sangloter.

D'un coup, le silence se fit. Je les connaissais maintenant suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils étaient toujours là… Ils profitaient du spectacle… Celle d'une fillette entourée de cheveux roux éparpillés sur le sol autour d'elle. Il venait de me raser les cheveux. James Potter m'avait rasé la tête. N'y tenant plus, je levais les yeux pour me retrouver face à face avec mon agresseur, il était trop près. Je sentis mon cœur battre comme un fou dans ma poitrine, je pu imaginer à ce moment là ce que ressentais Mary lors de ses crises d'asthme.

« - Alors Evans, que penses tu de ta nouvelle coupe ? »

Je n'ai pas réfléchi, ma main s'est levée… Et il aurait reçu une gifle magistrale s'il n'avait attrapé mon poignet. Son regard à présent était noir, de chocolat, ses pupilles avaient foncé… Je me tassai encore plus par terre, mon heure avait sonné.

« - N'essaie même pas !

ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est attrapeur de notre équipe de Quidditch ! lança Black, en riant de ma tentative.

Oui, ça aiguise les réflexes, reprit Potter avec son sourire sadique. Tu devrais peut être essayer… Oh non, j'oubliais. Tu es un rat de bibliothèque, une pleurnicheuse… à se demander ce que tu fais chez les chatons ! »

Ils explosèrent de rire tous les quatre avant de me laisser là dans cet état lamentable. Une heure après, quand je trouvai enfin le courage de retourner dans ma salle commune, je me dirigeai directement vers mon dortoir, retrouvant Mary sur son lit en train de lire. Quand elle me vit, elle ne prononça pas un mot. Pourquoi demander puisque la réponse serait la même, comme à chaque fois… Et puis elle savait que je lui raconterais… plus tard.

Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bains pour voir les dégâts. Devant le miroir, je fis face à une jeune fille de 13 ans au visage blanc, aux yeux verts cernés de rouge sans un cheveu sur la tête. Voilà ce à quoi j'en étais réduite : un fantôme. J'avais passé mes deux premières années à mettre tout en œuvre pour me faire oublier mais rien n'y faisait. Je restais leur jouet, celui sur lequel on passe ses nerfs. J'avais mis de coté ma personnalité, mes envies et ma fierté mais je me retrouvais encore et toujours dans un état pitoyable. Et puis je sentis en moi une boule se former au niveau de mon ventre. J'avais deux possibilités : continuer sur cette voie jusqu'à ma septième année en espérant que je ne fasse pas une bêtise de désespoir, ou je me battais.

Cette nuit là, je ne dormis que sur le matin, une fois mon courage de griffondor retrouvé et ma décision prise. Si le choixpeau m'avait mis ici, c'était pour une bonne raison. J'allai donc passer toute ma troisième année à m'entraîner. Je dormirais à peine mais je deviendrais Attrapeuse, non mieux, je deviendrais la première à battre Potter.

Un jour en cours de sortilèges, j'avais trouvé un sort pour qu'un texte ne soit visible que pour une ou deux personnes. Pour commencer cette guerre je marquais à l'aide de ce sort « Profite… » à l'arrière de mon crâne, la seule personne capable de le voir étant bien évidemment Potter. Je savais qu'en cours de potions, l'après midi, il ne manquerait pas de venir s'asseoir derrière moi. Je retrouvais Mary à la table du petit déjeuner pour lui expliquer ma résolution. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, se rétrécirent puis elle me chuchota :

« - Je suis avec toi. Mais ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

pas plus qu'elle ne l'est maintenant, lui répondis je en croquant dans ma tartine. Pourquoi ce froncement de sourcils ?

Il donne l'impression d'avoir compris… »

Je me retournai vers la table des serpentards pour croiser le regard de Potter, il arborait un sourire qui ne laissait présager rien de bon… Mon message était donc bien passé. Je souris de toutes mes dents avant de me retourner vers Mary et lui expliquer ce qui n'était visible que par lui à l'arrière de mon crâne.

« - Que la guerre commence ! lançais je en me levant pour aller en cours »

Et elle commença. Dès l'après midi. Avant d'entrer en cours de potions, Mary me jeta un sort que nous avions trouvé le midi à la bibliothèque. Si Potter tentait quoique ce soit, le sort rebondirait sur lui. Et bien sur, il ne pu s'en empêcher… A la fin du cours, je fus surprise de voir que Potter était toujours assis, seul, derrière moi. Je traînais pour sortir et, avant de franchir la porte, je lui dis dans un sourire :

« - Dis Potter, les cours de potions te plaisent tant que tu ne veux plus quitter ta place ?

Toi, la Sang de bourbe…

Oh Potter… fis je l'air déçu. Tu m'as habitué à plus d'imagination… Dans combien de temps le sort de Super Glue est sensé prendre fin ?

10 min après le début du prochain cours… Pourquoi souris tu ?

J'en connais un qui va avoir le droit de nettoyer une classe… ou un couloir… Je parie que Rusard aura là encore une idée de génie ! »

Jusqu'à ma 6éme année, les coups tordus se sont enchaînés, ne s'arrêtant que pour les examens. Il se retrouva lui aussi les cheveux ras, mais toutes les filles se pâmèrent d'autant plus, il eut durant une semaine une voix fluette après m'avoir insulté, ses lunettes changèrent de forme… De mon coté, je me retrouva avec des vêtements trop petits, ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire à tous les garçons, mes cheveux changeaient régulièrement de couleurs et mes douches devenaient parfois glacées alors que la seconde précédente la température était parfaite. Mais j'avais au moins la satisfaction que je rendais coup pour coup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mais pourquoi ai-je fait cela ?!**

Mais ce fut bien évidemment sur le terrain de quidditch que notre rivalité était la plus marquée. A chaque match Griffondor-Serpentard, je repartais sur un brancard pour l'infirmerie. Fractures, entorses… Et tout cela pour rien, il attrapait toujours le vif d'or en me lançant un sourire victorieux.

En sixième année, lors de la semaine précédent LE match, notre capitaine avait décidé de faire un entraînement 'violent'. Il me disait qu'il comprendrait que je veuille être remplacée.

« - Tu sais, Lily, personne ne te jugera mal si tu ne veux pas finir à l'infirmerie encore cette année.

Non, Tom. Il est hors de question que je laisse ma place. Je ne ferais pas se plaisir à Potter.

C'est toi qui vois… »

Ma popularité à l'école n'avait pas changé, seule Mary m'approchait. Les autres filles ne comprenant pas comment je pouvais ne pas être sous le charme de Potter et Black. Et les garçons préféraient quant à eux ne pas se placer dans la ligne de mire des Maraudeurs. Seul Tom me parlait, il était de la même année que nous et était devenu capitaine au début de l'année. Nos conversations se limitaient au Quidditch mais c'était toujours une personne de plus.

Il partit me laissant seule dans le vestiaire pour prendre ma douche. J'étais depuis cette année la seule fille de l'équipe et j'étais toujours le dernière à partir. J'enfilais mon uniforme, plongée dans mes pensées quand j'entendis la porte se fermer derrière moi. Je sursautais, serrant ma baguette, je me retournais. Personne. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. « Quelle idiote ! et si quelqu'un… » dis je tout haut avant de rougir. Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac avant d'ouvrir la porte…

Potter ! Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre, à peine un mètre nous séparait. Je sentis tout le sang quitter mon visage, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Oh non !!! Pas ça !!! Comme pour confirmer ma crainte, je vis Potter, ce gars donc le visage ne semblait pouvoir refléter que de la moquerie, rougir et baisser les yeux. C'était donc lui qui avait ouvert la porte… il m'avait donc vu… de dos heureusement mais tout de même. Je le giflais, pour la première fois tout en lui lançant à voix suffisamment basse pour que lui seul m'entende :

« - tu es tombé bien bas, Potter !

Qu'est ce qui te prend Evans ? me cracha Black.

Ton copain est tellement désespéré qu'il mate les Sangs de Bourbe en sous vêtements, dis je en insistant sur l'insulte qu'il ne cessait de répéter depuis des années maintenant, et ce sans quitter Potter des yeux. »

Je partis en direction de ma salle commune, d'un pas raide. Je me sentais mal. Il n'avait rien fait… après tout il avait peut être juste ouvert la porte, vu mon dos et refermer. Oui, c'est ça. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me convaincre. De toute facon, je ne me voyais pas aller le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il avait vu exactement… Et puis quelle idée de porter l'ensemble soutien gorge string que Julia m'avait payé pour mes 16 ans ?!

Julia était une moldue avec qui j'avais grandi. Nous n'avions pas perdu contact malgré mon absence durant l'année et, pour mes 16 ans, je lui avais même avoué ma vraie nature. Au début, elle avait cru à une blague puis finalement elle m'avait cru. Elle m'avait trouvé un travail de caissière dans un magasin de vêtement pour l'été prochain. Nous travaillerions ensemble… Elle aimait m'offrir des affaires, elle s'était mis en tête de me féminiser… A commencer par mes dessous… J'aimais la voir me traiter comme une poupée, je me sentais belle dans ces cas là. Et je m'étais rendue compte que ces sous vêtements y étaient pour beaucoup et aux vacances d'avril, elle m'avait même aidé pour en acheter d'autres…

La fin de la semaine se fit dans un calme qui en surprit plus d'un aux regards que je surpris sur moi et sur Potter. Il ne m'approchait plus et je pourrais presque en jurer qu'il m'évitait ! Le samedi, jour du match arriva sans encombre. Mary était tout excitée, me disant de me venger de cet affront, de lui péter les deux jambes… Elle d'habitude si calme, se révélait être survoltée !

Dans le couloir qui menait au terrain, les deux équipes attendaient que Mme Bibine, l'arbitre, nous fasse signe de rentrer sur le terrain. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas tout de suite que Potter se trouvait juste à coté de moi. Me sentant observée, je relevai la tête de mes chaussures pour le voir lui, me fixant comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi. Je rougis ce qui le fit sourire. Ce sourire qu'il usait et abusait pour draguer toutes les filles de l'école. Avec Mary, nous nous étions un jour demandée quelles filles n'étaient pas passées au moins dans leur bras à Black et à lui. Je détournai le regard quand je pris conscience que je dévorais ses lèvres des yeux. Mon dieu que m'arrivait il ?!

« - Alors Evans, prête à la défaite ? me susurra t il près de l'oreille.

qui a dit que nous allions perdre ? dis je en tentant de réprimer un frisson.

Moi je le dis. »

Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, peut être était ce à cause de son sourire qui m'agaçait ou de ce trouble que je ressentais, mais je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour me mettre à la hauteur de son oreille et lui glissais d'une voix sensuelle :

« - je me sens en veine, j'ai mes sous vêtements porte bonheur… »

Et avant qu'il ne réponde, je partis rejoindre les autres sur le terrain et le match pu commencer. Tout en cherchant du regard le vif d'or, je tentais de comprendre la raison de mon geste. Je n'avais toujours pas de réponse convenable quand un éclat attira mon regard. Je me lançais à sa poursuite suivie de Potter. M'attendant à être poussée et malmenée durant la poursuite, rien ne vint. Pas le temps de chercher la réponse, le vif d'or plongea vers le sol, je le suivi… il changea tout aussi brusquement de direction quand je le saisis. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon homologue Serpentard. Il semblait totalement sonné. Un cognard en pleine tête lui aurait sans doute fait le même effet.

Une fois pied à terre, nous nous faisions face. Mme Bibine vint vers nous. Elle semblait attendre de savoir pourquoi nous nous fixions aussi intensément. Je tendis le bras vers lui et j'ouvris la main. La petite balle dorée remua les ailes pour montrer sa présence. Le silence qui s'était installé fut brisé par les griffondors et sans que je comprenne comment mon équipe me félicita puis quelqu'un me sauta dans les bras. Mary !

« - Tu as réussi ! Tu as réussi ! Tu as réussi !

Oui

Viens il faut aller fêter cela, me dit Tom en me prenant par les épaules. Une douche, un bon dîner et une fête !!!

Les fêtes ne sont pas autorisées dans les salles communes …

Professeur McGonnagal…

Mais je pense que si aucun professeur n'est au courant… Félicitations, Mademoiselle Evans.

Merci, professeur »

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, je vis Potter s'approcher. Je regardais Mary avant de partir… euh m'enfuir serait sans doute un meilleur terme. Après ma douche, je retrouvai tout le monde dans la salle commune. Il était convenu que toute l'équipe mange ensemble. Arrivée dans la grande salle, les applaudissements retentirent. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Serpentard ne gagnerait pas la coupe de Quidditch et sans doute aussi la Coupe des 4 maisons. Mes coéquipiers laissaient exploser leur joie par le biais de bruits ou de gestes, je restais imperturbable. Durant le repas, je cherchai Potter du regard. Sourcils froncés, il ne me quittait pas du regard. Je pense que sa vengeance sera… J'en tremble d'avance… Il reste une semaine avant les vacances. 7 jours au château et un long voyage dans un train… Je suis faite comme un rat !

Une main serre la mienne. Mary. Elle a compris. Je vais devoir payer cet affront. Oui, j'ai réussi mais à quel prix ?


	4. Chapter 4

**La menace**

5 jours. Voilà 5 jours que je ne sors plus de mon dortoir. Mary m'apporte à manger le midi et la nuit je vais à la cuisine pour manger. Je ne risque plus de faire perdre des points à ma maison. Comme prévu Griffondor a gagné la Coupe des 4 Maisons. J'aimerais pouvoir aller faire des balades dans le parc du château, surtout qu'il fait un superbe temps… Mes camarades profitent de tout cela et moi je fuis. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu en arrière quand après avoir été humiliée devant toute l'école, je longeais les murs pour ne plus entendre les autres rire à mon passage.

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand je fus brutalement attirée dans un recoin du couloir. Poussais un cri de peur quand un main se posa sur ma bouche et que j'entendis une voix, que je ne reconnaissais que trop me dire tout doucement à l'oreille :

« - Salut Evans… Alors on m'évite ?

…

Tu te rends compte que je ne peux pas laisser passer cela…

…

Il va falloir que tu paies. »

Je n'avais prononcé un mot, attendant la sentence. Je réalisais que j'étais plaquée contre un mur. A quelques centimètres, Potter me dominait de toute sa taille. Je me sentais petite, sans défense. Il avait retiré sa main de ma bouche pour la placer juste à coté de ma tête, l'autre était au niveau de ma hanche droite… pas moyen de partir. Il ne me restait qu'une option : l'attaque. Je relevai le menton.

« - Que veux tu ?

j'ai deux ou trois idées, me dit il l'air menaçant.

Dis toujours, murmurais je la voix moins sûre.

Non, je te donnerai les termes de ta PUNITION dans le Poudlard Express. Ne m'évite pas sinon ta derrière année ici sera mémorable. »

Je restai encore contre le mur peut être un quart d'heure après son départ. Je me sentais totalement vidée, je n'avais plus de force.

N'ayant plus rien à craindre, je pus profiter des rayons du soleil les deux derniers jours. Mary en fut ravie, lire allongée sur l'herbe s'est bien mais discuter toutes les deux avant deux mois de séparation, c'est mieux. Cet été, je ne pourrais pas venir chez elle en vacances, travail oblige. Normalement ma dernière semaine de vacances est libre mais je ne sais pas encore si mes parents me laisseront partir…

Le jour du départ, je sentis mon estomac se serrer. Impossible de manger. J'étais stressée, tendu comme un fil. Au moins bruit, au moindre effleurement, je sursautais. D'un point de vue extérieur, je devais ressembler à un animal aux abois. Mary faisait de son mieux pour que je pense à autre chose. Me raconte ce que son frère a prévu pour cet été, où elle va aller, les visites qu'elle aimerait faire…

Nous trouvons un compartiment vide… Dans chaque compartiment, il y a six places. Mais grâce à ma réputation personne ne venait se joindre à nous. Nous pouvions nous allonger et dormir tout à loisir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je ne fus donc pas surprise de voir Potter rentrer et s'asseoir après avoir tiré les rideaux.

« - Bonner, tu devrais aller voir ailleurs…

Non, elle reste ici, le coupais je en regardant Mary, puis en me tournant vers lui. De toute façon je lui répèterai tout.

Bien, mais si ça s'ébruite, Evans, c'est toi qui prend.

Comme d'hab', dis je entre mes dents.

…

Ce n'est pas que tu nous ennuies Potter, mais si tu pouvais me dire comment tu comptes me ridiculiser que je meurs vite…

J'aimerais visiter ton monde.

…

Euh, par SON monde, tu entends le monde moldu, dit Mary alors que je le regardais bouche bée.

Oui.

Attends, toi le futur Mangemort, tu me demandes de te montrer le monde non magique ?! »

Son regard noir me fit prendre conscience que ma voix avait viré dans les aigus et le volume avait augmenté de pas mal de décibels.

« - Si ça ne te va pas, je me ferais une joie de te montrer l'année prochaine les quelques idées qui ont germé dans mon esprit. Et cette fois ci tes sous vêtements porte bonheur ne te viendront pas en aide… Je t'envoie un hibou demain pour savoir quand on commence. »

Il s'était levé durant sa tirade pour se placer devant moi puis sans un mot supplémentaire, il quitta alors notre compartiment. Je regardais Mary, haussais un sourcil… Ne venait il pas d'avouer que l'allusion à mes sous vêtements avant le match l'avait troublé suffisamment pour que je puisse en profiter et gagner ? Mary semblait toute aussi perdue que moi. D'un accord tacite, le sujet ne fut plus abordé jusqu'à la gare de Londres où, avant de me quitter, elle me pria de la tenir au courant et de faire attention à moi.

Dans la voiture, ma mère me parla de tout ce que j'avais loupé durant les deux derniers mois. Je perdis vite le fil pour en revenir à Potter. J'allais le voir durant l'été, j'allais lui faire visiter le Londres moldu parce que j'avais parlé de mes dessous. A cette évocation, je rougis de plus belle. Comment allions nous faire pour ne pas nous entretuer ? L'idée de refuser ne m'a même pas effleurée… Je savais que sinon l'enfer serait un lieu de vacances plaisant en comparaison de Poudlard l'année prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant**

**Le rendez vous**

Soupir.

J'avais opté ce matin là pour une tenue décontractée : jeans, vieilles baskets confortables. J'avais remonté mes cheveux en une queue de cheval afin qu'ils me tiennent moins chaud… La journée ne serait pas de tout repos alors autant me sentir à l'aise. Hier soir, Julia m'avait prêté un tee shirt qui bien que trop moulant à mon goût, reflétait exactement mon humeur. Noir, il portait comme inscription au niveau de la poitrine : 'Fais gaffe à toi'. Bien évidemment dans mon cas cette phrase était plutôt une menace dont l'unique personne visée serait mon compagnon dans Londres pour la journée.

J'étais donc là, assise, sur un banc en face du Chaudron Baveur du coté moldu à attendre que Sa Majesté daigne apparaître pour que ma torture commence. Il avait maintenant un quart d'heure de retard… Mais il fallait s'y attendre…

Le samedi matin, ma première pensée avait été : « ce n'était qu'un rêve, que dis je ?! Un cauchemar !! ». Je filai discrètement vers la salle de bain pour me préparer. J'avais prévu de passer toute la journée avec mes parents, Julia me rejoignant le soir pour dormir ici. Une fois parfaitement réveillée, je descendis dans la cuisine pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner préparé avec amour par ma chère mère… Que souhaiter de plus ? Facile : que cette chouette posée sur le dossier de mon siège et qui semblait me narguer disparaisse !

Je fixai l'animal avec une telle intensité que je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que ma mère me parlait. Puis comme un automate, je pris le parchemin. Elle ne s'envola pas… Elle devait donc attendre une réponse… Je tournai et retournai le bout de papier dans mes mains… Je devinai l'expéditeur… je devinai aussi le sujet… Monsieur attendrait. Les crêpes semblaient me faire de l'œil tout comme ces œufs au bacon. Chaque chose en son temps, pour le moment je devais choisir par quoi commencer mon repas.

J'étais tellement plongée dans la conversation avec mes parents que j'oubliai un moment le volatile. Le bruit qu'il faisait pour attirer mon attention avait fini par faire parti du bruit de fond, tout comme l'eau qui coulait dans l'évier, le frottement de l'éponge sur les ustensiles de cuisine, le raclement de gorge de mon père et le petit toc-toc répétitif et agaçant… « Petit toc-toc répétitif et agaçant ?! » d'un seul coup, je cherchai l'origine de ce bruit… Je regardai partout quand mon regard fut attiré par une magnifique chouette effraie, qui toquait à la fenêtre. Il en a combien de chouettes, Potter ?! Il devait avoir les nerfs qui frisent le petit serpent…

Me décidai enfin à ouvrir la première lettre :

_Evans,_

_Rdv lundi 9h Chaudron Baveur coté moldu_

_J.P._

J'appréciais la façon qu'il avait de me demander mon avis. Pris un stylo qui traînait là et répondis sur le même papier :

_Indisponible_

_Evans_

La première chouette ayant enfin ce qu'elle attendait depuis… une heure et demie, partit aussitôt la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Je traînais les pieds jusqu'à la seconde missive dont l'émissaire semblait me jeter des regards tueurs.

_Evans, _

_Pourrais tu répondre !?!_

_Potter_

_PS : Qu'as-tu prévu pour cette première journée ?_

J'ajoutai :

_Avais d'autres choses à faire que de penser à ce calvaire._

_Evans_

Avant de laisser partir la chouette, je lui dis d'attendre la réponse. Pourquoi me direz vous ? Parce que la chouette resterait devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le temps de me répondre… Comment lui pourrir sa journée… Je ne fermais pas la fenêtre, la première chouette revenait déjà avec ma réponse… Mon sourire s'agrandit, même à distance j'allais continuer à l'embêter…

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je prenais mon temps pour répondre, et pour rester évasive. Dès le premier coup, j'aurais pu lui dire que je n'avais que le mercredi de libre et lui donner rendez vous pour ce jour là mais non. Par le biais d'une chouette, nous décidions du jour, par l'autre nous nous insultions. Ca aurait pu durer longtemps si ma sœur n'était pas arrivée, n'avait pas commencé à hurler par peur des oiseaux et n'avait lu par-dessus mon épaule. La situation aurait pu être délicate si elle avait lu le papier contenant toutes les insultes, mais non bien sur, elle lut celle où nous nous donnions rendez vous. J'eu le droit aux 'le monstre a un petit ami', 'le monstre a trouvé quelqu'un d'assez aveugle'… Et j'en passe ! Je stoppai donc toute correspondance et esquivai les questions de mes parents. Je ne me voyais pas raconter la vérité à mes parents mais leur faire croire que Potter était un ami… Même pire, mon petit ami, hors de question !

Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé là… Le temps s'annonçait beau et chaud, une vraie journée d'été… Et moi, je devais passer ma journée de repos à jouer la baby-sitter… Ai-je déjà dit que je regrettai d'avoir parlé de mes sous vêtements avant ce fameux match ?

Toujours plongée dans la contemplation du ciel, je soupirai. Peut être m'attendait-il à l'intérieur ? Je me redressai. Et mince ! Si c'était le cas, j'aurais là encore ouvert les hostilités sans le vouloir… Fixant maintenant mes chaussures, espérant sans doute qu'elles me diraient quoi faire, je vis le ciel s'obscurcir. Je n'eus pas le temps de réellement réaliser ce qui se passait qu'une voix familière me salua :

« -désolé Evans pour le retard, je ne trouvais pas mes affaires moldues.

-c'est pas grave Po… »

Le reste de ma phrase mourut dans un éclat de rire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Premier jour**

Son visage était froid et impassible, j'avais déclaré la guerre, je le savais. Ce gars portait lors des sorties à Pré Au Lard des tenues sorcières derniers cris qui laissaient les filles pantelantes d'admiration, la bave aux lèvres. Spectacle au combien ridicule mais tout de même distrayant surtout lorsqu'elles commençaient à sortir de leur béatitude pour tenter de se convaincre les unes les autres que le sourire de Potter n'avait qu'une seule destinataire : elle et uniquement elle. Et ce genre de débat pouvait durer longtemps ! Je fus vite ramenée à la réalité :

« - Salut Evans, on se voit à Poudlard !

- Non ! Criai je en lui agrippant la manche. C'est juste que tes vêtements…

- Quoi mes vêtements ?! »

Je sentais dans sa voix que j'étais sur la corde raide risquant à tout moment de le vexer et d'avoir une septième et dernière année difficile. Je fis vite un rapide examen de la situation délicate dans laquelle je me trouvais. Soit je le flattais son ego en taisant la raison de mon fou rire et je passais la journée avec l'équivalent de Bozzo le clown, soit je disais la vérité.

«- Potter, tu ressembles à rien dans ces vêtements. »

Voilà, la bombe était lancée mais je refusais de passer la journée avec lui habillé de la sorte. Ses vêtements étaient trop grands, ses jeans d'une forme… Bah à vrai dire, il ne semblait pas en avoir une bien définie. Quant à sa chemise… Elle ressemblait à celle d'un bûcheron canadien après un an en pleine nature. Et ses chaussures… Des mocassins vernis avec une boucle dorée sur le dessus qui semblait me narguer… me défier de ne pas rire de nouveau.

« - On va commencer la visite par un magasin de fringues.

ok, mais si tu essaies de me ridiculiser…

Moi ?! J'oserai pas ! dis je avec un sourire à faire pâlir tous les dentistes. »

Je me retrouvais donc en compagnie de Julia à attendre près des cabines d'essayages. Je savais qu'elle travaillait aujourd'hui et j'avais besoin d'elle pour 'habiller' le Serpentard, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Les autres vendeuses, qui lors de mes deux premiers jours de travail n'avaient pas même pris la peine de me saluer, avaient haussé leurs sourcils parfaitement épilés quand elles me virent avec Potter. Ce dernier avait le visage de plus en plus crispé, il était près de l'explosion. Je tentais un regard furtif à Julia puis sous le coup de l'inspiration expliqua que la compagnie aérienne avait perdu ses bagages et qu'il avait dû en emprunter à mon père. Mon pauvre père !!! Même lui ne porterait jamais ces horreurs !

J'étais tombée bien bas. Trouver des excuses à Potter. C'était quoi la prochaine étape ? Danser un rock avec Dumbledore ? Les autres vendeuses avaient désiré nous 'aider' et aux gloussements que j'entendais, Monsieur avait retrouvé de sa superbe.

Une fois sortis du magasins, je ne pus que féliciter mes collègues. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je l'aurais probablement trouvé beau. Les cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air nonchalant alors que ses lunettes amplifiaient l'impression qu'il cherchait à sonder votre âme. Le Quidditch lui avait fait un corps bien proportionné et le sachant, il en jouait. Mais il me suffisait de voir son sourire pour me rappeler qui exactement se tenait en face de moi et il perdait alors tout attrait.

Après avoir mangé dans un fast food, nous nous promenâmes sans but précis. Je le voyais jeter des regards tantôt admiratifs, tantôt amusés mais la plupart du temps il avait cet air hautain et impassible. Après m'être faite rabrouer pour mon silence, je décidai de jouer les guides touristiques pour débile. Je le prenais pour un gamin de 4 ans, lui ne semblait pas m'écouter, mais je continuais mon monologue.

Pourtant quand il fut l'heure de se quitter, je sus qu'il m'avait écouté :

« - Mercredi, 9h, même endroit, ciména

- Ci-né-ma, le repris je sans m'en rendre compte.

- …

- Tu veux voir quel type de films ?

- Choisis.

- Ok, dis je en commençant à partir.

- Une dernière chose, arrête de me prendre pour un débile sinon tu risquerais de t'en mordre les doigts...

- Je ne faisais que t'expliquer, et puis tu crois que ça m'a plut de te parler toute l'après midi ! Si au moins Monsieur Personne-ne mérite-de-respirer-le-même-air-que-moi avait bien voulu lui aussi participer peut-être ne l'aurais pas pris pour un crétin arrogant. »

Je tournai les talons et partis vers le métro. Euh je m'enfuis serait là encore plus précis… et oui encore. J'avais lancé tout cela sans respirer. Il avait le don de me foutre en pétard !!! Une fois à la maison, mes parents ne me posèrent aucune question sur ma journée. Je pense que mon regard parlait pour moi. Je pris donc une plume pour tout raconter à Mary. J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit là, en face de moi. Les vacances comptaient 9 mercredi, et au bout d'un seul j'étais déjà prête à jeter l'éponge… Mais où était parti mon courage de Griffondor ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Le cinéma**

J'avançais tranquillement dans la rue me dirigeant vers ma punition comme il l'avait ainsi nommé. Aujourd'hui nous devions aller au cinéma. J'avais opté pour un film de sciences fiction. Genre de films typiquement masculin, qui ne nécessitait pas trop de connaissances sur les moldus. Il m'aurait tout de même bien plut de voir sa tête si le film avait été une comédie romantique mais cela n'aurait fait qu'alimenter le conflit.

Je lui avais envoyé un message la veille avec un résumé de trois films qui pourraient l'intéresser tout en lui indiquant lequel semblait le plus adapté. Je reçu rapidement une réponse m'indiquant que c'était très bien et qu'il devrait rentrer tôt dans l'après midi. Cool au moins mon calvaire serait plus court que la dernière fois. J'avais un nœud à l'estomac, je me rappelais notre dernière conversation et je craignais sa réaction. Je le vis assis sur le banc où je me trouvais la semaine dernière occupé à reluquer les passantes… Le fait qu'elles soient moldues, ne semblait pas le déranger…

« - Mon cher, je crains que la pureté de leur sang ne les rendent pas fréquentable pour quelqu'un de ta classe. »

Oui je sais, j'avais encore ouvert les hostilités mais ma sœur m'avait encore asticoté avant de partir avec mon pseudo petit ami. Les insultes avaient fusées de chaque coté et je ne pouvais nier qu'elle m'avait blessé. J'avais bien conscience de ne pas être un canon de beauté, que les garçons ne se pressaient pas devant la porte pour m'inviter mais de là à parler de 'monstre qui ne devrait jamais se reproduire'…

« - Oui mais contrairement à toi elles ont le mérite d'être agréable à l'œil »

Touchée. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il avait mis dans le mille. Puis me dirigeai vers le cinéma, il n'était pas tout proche mais la séance n'était pas tout de suite alors autant en profiter. En plus, dans ma précipitation à échapper à ma sœur, je n'avais pas mangé de petit déjeuner. Je me trouvais donc quelque chose à grignoter, le mangeant le plus lentement possible, retardant ainsi le moment ou je devrais lui parler de nouveau.

Dans la file d'attente, je répondis à ses questions. Il m'avait réellement écouté la semaine dernière et avait des questions sur pas mal de sujets. Il gardait sa voix atone, ne reflétant aucune émotion, ça faisait froid dans le dos mais au moins nous parlions sans nous insulter. Après avoir acheté nos billets, il voulu absolument acheter du pop-corn, pour goûter. Une fois dans nos sièges, nous patientâmes en silence. Me retrouver assise à coté de lui était une première pour moi mais en plus dans le noir… Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se pencha vers mon oreille pour me poser une question que je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il était trop proche alors qu'un frisson me remontait l'échine. L'habitude me direz vous. Et bah exactement. Les fois où nous étions aussi proches l'un de l'autre finissait toujours mal, et j'étais à coup sur la grande perdante. Je hochais la tête en réponse.

Le film commença. Comme prévu le scénario était d'une simplicité effrayante mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'un élément devait manquer à Potter pour apprécier réellement l'histoire. Je me tournai vers lui et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Et là phénomène extraordinaire, il se mit à rire. Pas ce rire de fou qu'il lançait avant ou après m'avoir ridiculisé, non le vrai, celui qui venait du cœur. Mon Dieu, je viens de dire que Potter avait un cœur ?! Mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites quand je le vis se tourner vers moi. Définitivement trop proche, je me rejetai en arrière dans mon siège et je quittais ce spectacle envoûtant. Ses yeux… Habituellement je n'y trouvais rien ou de la haine, mais là…

A la sortie du cinéma, il était toujours aussi joyeux. Et moi, je le regardais incrédule. Ce moment ne dura pas trop longtemps. Bah non, il ne faut pas exagérer ! Une bande de jeunes de notre age nous bouscula, Potter me rattrapa par le poignet, par chance, avant que je ne tombe dans les escaliers. Il leur dit de faire attention et nous retrouvâmes ce silence auquel j'étais habituée. Toujours dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas tout de suite qu'il ne me suivait pas. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où je me retournais pour lui parler que je le vis arrêter au milieu du trottoir cinq mètres derrière moi. Je revins sur mes pas, le regard noir.

«- Evans, et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

- …

- Parle !

- …

- Je fais des efforts, tu pourrais en faire toi aussi !

- …

- Parle, par la barbe de Merlin !!!

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Ce qui ne va pas ? Dis je totalement hystérique. Je suis tellement invisible que l'on me pousse dans les escaliers sans même s'excuser, que personne ne me demande ce que MOI je veux faire ou tout simplement si je vais bien. Les deux seules personnes, autres que mes parents, pour qui j'existe me traitent comme un veracrasse. Et encore…

- Et ta copine, tu la mets dans quelle catégorie ?

- Pas la même chose.

- Ah oui ?

- pourquoi tu souris ? Je sentais ma hargne revenir quand nous fumes interrompus.

- Salut Lily.

- Salut Craig, comment vas-tu ? dis je d'un ton radouci.

- Très bien et toi ?

- On fait aller. Je te présente Potter, il est dans la même école que moi. Voici Craig, le frère de Julia.

- Dis moi tu fais quoi mercredi prochain ? On a prévu de se faire un kart, ça te dit ?

- Euh… Je me retournai vers Potter, je devinai que ce jour là je serais de baby-sitting…

- Si je peux venir, je suis preneur. Je n'ai jamais essayé. »

Tout de suite après le cinéma, nous nous quittâmes, il eut la délicatesse de ne pas revenir sur le sujet et pour la première fois, je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas vouloir me torturer.

Après que Potter ait accepté pour nous deux la séance de kart de la semaine suivante, j'avais vu les yeux de Craig se rétrécir. Une fois, ce dernier parti, je lui expliquai rapidement en quoi consistait le kart.

« -je suis le meilleur attrapeur de Quidditch, alors ça ne me fait pas peur !

- dois je te rappeler que tu as perdu ?

- dois je te rappeler pourquoi ?

- tu n'avais pas à me mater dans le vestiaire » lui répliquai je dans un grand sourire avant de le laisser devant le Chaudron Baveur. J'entendis tout de même sa réponse : « la prochaine fois ferme la porte si tu ne veux pas que je te vois nue ! ». Rouge comme une pivoine, je rebroussai chemin et fonçai droit sur lui prête à l'affrontement.

«- Je n'étais pas nue !!!

tes sous vêtements ne cachaient pas grand-chose !

Les sous vêtements ne sont pas faits pour 'cacher' mais pour mettre en valeur, réussissais je à dire le menton levé, les joues en feu.

Ok. »

Et il entra dans le bar. Je regardais autour de moi pour découvrir que certains passant s'étaient arrêtés et me regardaient avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Je les maudis tous pour au moins trois générations avant de rentrer chez moi pour profiter de cette fin d'après midi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Le kart**

Finalement rentrer chez moi n'avais pas été une bonne idée. Ma sœur étant seule à la maison, elle s'en donna à cœur joie pour m'insulter et me faire sentir plus bas que terre. J'en vins presque à regretter Potter.

Le soir, Julia passa rapidement à la maison pour me dire que dans deux semaines, elle, son frère et leurs amis allaient en France près de Paris dans un parc d'attraction et que bien sur je serais la bienvenue. Julia essayait depuis l'année dernière de me mettre en couple avec son frère, il est vrai qu'il était le seul garçon à m'avoir embrassé mais je ne me sentais pas d'aller plus loin que notre habituelle relation frère-sœur que nous avions. Le baiser échangé l'année dernière avait été, de mon point de vue, une erreur. Ma sœur venait pour la nième fois de me faire pleurer en m'expliquant par A plus B qu'aucun mâle digne de ce nom ne pourrait un jour s'intéresser à moi. J'avais couru sans but quand j'avais senti deux bras m'attraper et une voix me cajoler. C'était Craig, je lui avais répété les paroles blessantes de ma sœur, son silence m'avait fait du mal et quand j'avais relevé la tête afin de lui dire de me lâcher, il m'avait embrassé. Ca avait été agréable mais sans pour autant donner l'envie de recommencer.

Je lui rappelais que j'étais chargée de Potter jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Et qu'en plus, mes parents ne me laisserait pas dormir dans une auberge de jeunesse sans la présence de parents… Cette journée était réellement détestable, vivement qu'elle se finisse. Je lui racontai ma journée, qu'elle trouva très comique, surtout le moment de la conversation sur la lingerie… Elle m'avoua que les vendeuses du magasins lui avait demandé si Potter et moi étions un couple, sur quoi j'explosai de rire. Comment pouvaient elles imaginer ce genre d'absurdités ?!

Le mercredi suivant arriva rapidement. Nous devions rejoindre les autres au début de l'après midi, notre rendez vous fut donc repoussé à après le déjeuner.

Les amis de Craig se composaient de deux filles, Melissa et Kate, et de trois garçons : Ben, Luke et Mike. Les premières étaient très clairement venues pour faire tapisserie quant aux autres, les hormones les poussaient à se défier afin de savoir qui était le meilleur. Je laissais les garçons expliquer à Potter l'art compliqué de manœuvrer un kart pendant que j'essayais de lier un semblant de conversations avec les deux dindes. Elles passaient leur temps à glousser et à lancer des regards aguicheurs… à Potter. Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte trop occupé à comprendre quand il devait appuyer sur quelle pédale. Les premiers tours de pistes furent laborieux mais finalement il ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Quand ils nous rejoignirent à la table afin de boire quelque chose, une personne extérieure aurait pu croire que les cinq garçons se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Potter s'assis entre Melissa et moi après qu'elle l'ait supplié de se rapprocher afin de faire connaissance. C'est une idée où son décolleté est encore profond qu'avant ? Une fois le reste des personnes arrivées, il nous fallut nous serrer sur les banquettes trop petites pour le nombre que nous étions. Je me retrouvais donc entre Craig et Potter.

«- Alors dis moi James, comment ça se fait que tu es ami avec Lily ? demanda Melissa en battant des cils.

Je l'ai vu à nue alors je me suis dit que pour la mettre dans mon lit, il faudrait d'abord devenir son ami.

Quoi ? Ma voix ressemblais étrangement à un croassement, peut-être parce que j'avais faillit m'étrangler en buvant.

Ok, je plaisante. Son sourire me présageait rien de bon. Elle n'était pas à nue, elle portait juste un ravissant ensemble soutien gorge-string. »

Voulu le tuer. Lui arracher les yeux, puis les ongles uns à uns. Puis je l'aurais épiler, en prenant bien soin de lui faire mal… Mais je choisis la solution qui me paru évidente : j'explosai de rire. Tout le monde me suivit et aucun ne remarqua le regard lourd de menaces que je dédiais à mon ennemi. Il souriait, fier de lui. La conversation glissa sur d'autres sujets avant que Kate ne nous demande si nous venions la semaine suivante.

« - Non, malheureusement. Nous ne pourrons pas avoir de tickets de train…

Pour quoi ?

Oh quel dommage ! repris Kate, son attention fixé sur Potter. Nous allons dans un parc d'attraction, ça aurait pu être drôle que vous veniez avec nous…

Et pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas venir ?

C'est en France, il nous faudrait partir le mardi soir et nous n'avons pas pris de billets de train, répondis je.

On peut toujours y aller autrement. Je vais voir pour me renseigner, je vous tiens au courant. »

'Y aller autrement' ? Qu'avait il derrière la tête ? Nous ne pouvions pas y transplaner, c'était trop loin et nous n'avions notre permis que depuis peu. Je le regardais méfiante, quand Craig proposa une nouvelle course. J'acceptai de bon cœur. Tenter de faire la conversation aux deux volatiles n'avaient rien de très distrayant et puis j'adore le Kart. Oui, il s'agit d'un sport très peu féminin, et alors ! Le Quidditch aussi n'est pas un sport très féminin et pourtant… Je me sentis comme happée et sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouvais contre le torse de Potter.

« - Evans, tu es si sure de gagner que tu oublies de faire référence à tes dessous, me murmura t il dans un sourire.

Je ne peux pas faire référence à ce que je n'ai pas. »


	9. Chapter 9

**1m80 pour 4 ans d'age mental**

Il avait déclaré la guerre, il allait voir ! Après avoir lancé ma petite réparti je m'étais extraite de ses bras pendant qu'il semblait analyser les informations (incorrectes, je tiens à le dire) que je venais de lui donner. Je mis quelques minutes avant de vraiment retrouver les habitudes du maniement d'un kart et j'arrivais finalement troisième sur six, je venais ici moins souvent que les garçons mais mon poste d'attrapeuse m'avait aiguisé les réflexes… Nous nous quittâmes une heure après en leur promettant de les tenir au courant pour la semaine suivante. Je répondis aux questions de Potter sur les parcs d'attractions, un vrai gamin ! Je pense qu'il va faire tout son possible pour que nous puissions y aller, de mon coté je ne sais pas si je dois en être contente ou non.

Je n'eus de ses nouvelles que deux jours plus tard, il avait réussi à faire raccorder sa cheminée à une située près du parc, spécialement aménagée pour les sorciers. Nous partirions directement le mercredi matin à 8h30 de chez lui, il me proposait donc de dormir chez lui le mardi soir, mais aussi le mercredi. Ne sachant pas à quelle heure nous allions rentrer, il me proposait de dormir chez lui et d'aller directement travailler le jeudi matin.

J'étais paniquée. Mes parents n'allaient jamais accepté que j'aille dormir chez un garçon et moi-même je n'étais pas sure de vouloir aller chez Potter. Qui sais ce que je pourrais croiser là bas. Il ne faut tout de même pas oublié que depuis 6 ans, je suis son souffre douleur et que le surnom qu'il m'a donné n'est rien d'autre qu'une insulte à mon sang. J'envoyais un hibou à Mary, j'avais besoin de ses lumières. J'eus rapidement une réponse. Elle m'assurait que mes parents refuseraient.

Je descendis donc dîner et sans savoir comment je me retrouvais par terre ma sœur au dessus de moi en train de m'insulter et de me frapper. Heureusement mon père arriva, sans doute alerté par les cris. Malheureusement lorsque je demandais la permission d'aller dormir chez Potter pour aller le lendemain en France, mes parents se sentant sans doute coupable de l'attitude de ma sœur, acceptèrent. En temps normal, dormir chez un garçon aurait subi un refus. Aller à l'étranger sans adulte, m'aurait été totalement interdit. Alors les deux à la fois !!! Pourquoi avait il fallut que ma sœur s'en prenne à moi ce soir là ?

Le mardi soir, je me dirigeais donc d'un pas traînant vers le Chaudron Baveur, utilisais la poudre de cheminette et me retrouvais allongée à terre dans une pièce qui devait être un bibliothèque. Elle contenait plus de livres que je ne pourrais jamais lire, et pourtant la lecture était ma grande occupation, surtout à Poudlard. J'entendis la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir pour découvrir Potter, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte les bras croisés.

« -Alors Evans, tu rêvasses ? »

Sa maison était immense, il aurait fallut un plan pour s'y retrouver. Ma chambre avait sa propre salle de bain, pas besoin de sortir en pyjama de ma chambre, s'était déjà quelque chose d'appréciable. J'appris en plus que Monsieur n'était pas du matin. Quand je le croisais avant le départ, le nez dans son petit déjeuner à râler à chaque mot que je lui adressai je pris un malin plaisir à lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule en filant dans sa chambre, soit disant pour finir de se préparer.

Il me donna l'adresse, de la poudre de cheminette et parti en premier, je le suivi de peu et fus réceptionné par lui. Je n'arrivais à maîtriser mon arrivée, je tombais toujours. Pas moyen de rester sur mes jambes. Je le remerciais. Il ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Ses yeux semblaient sur le point de sortir de sa tête. Je mis ma main sur la bouche et avec un faux air outré, je lui demandais s'il allait se remettre de mes remerciements.

La journée se passa très agréablement. Les garçons avaient décidé de faire toutes les attractions alors que Melissa et Kate se contentaient de glousser. Je me voyais revenue à Poudlard entourée par deux groupies de Potter. Ce dernier s'en donnait à cœur joie avec les garçons. Les premiers tours de grand-huits ou de montagnes russes avaient été laborieux… il ne faisait pas confiance à ces 'engins de la mort dépourvu de toute protection magique' comme il m'avait dit mais il fut vite converti. Surtout après que j'eus piqué son ego en le traitant de poule mouillée.

Le reste du groupe dû partir relativement tôt à cause du train qu'ils devaient prendre. Nous restâmes jusqu'à la fermeture le soir à courir d'attraction en attraction. Alors que nous sortions du Mega grand-huit que nous venions de faire pour la quatrième fois d'affilé, je perdis l'équilibre. Potter me rattrapa tout en s'esclaffant. Lui aussi ne tenait plus debout, nous nous servions d'appui l'un l'autre… Il s'appuya contre un poteau me tenant toujours fermement contre lui quand je pris conscience de la situation. Je me dégageai et tachai de garder mon équilibre privée maintenant de tout appui.

« - Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Evans, je ne me serais pas abaissé à embrasser une sang de bourbe. »


	10. Chapter 10

**La dernière danse**

Le mardi suivant, ma journée de travail traînait en longueur. J'avais passé la fin de semaine à tenter d'oublier cette phrase et cela nécessitait beaucoup d'énergie ! Pourtant avant de m'endormir, je le revoyais, l'entendais de nouveau… Maudit sois tu James Potter !!! En plus, d'une sortie en boite prévue ce soir avec Craig et compagnie, l'absence de nouvelles de Potter me rendait d'humeur joyeuse… Quoique… Que devenait notre arrangement ? Etait il annulé ou reporté ou… Tout aurait été si simple s'il m'avait embrassé. Je ne me serais pas demandé le goût de ses baisers, la sensation de ses bras autour de moi… Et surtout si ma septième année allait être un enfer !

Le jeudi matin, j'étais partie très tôt officiellement pour aller travailler et officieusement pour ne pas croiser Potter. Le retour du parc s'était passé dans un silence tendu et une fois au manoir, je m'étais immédiatement enfermée dans ma chambre en pensant bien sur à m'excuser auprès de ses parents de leur fausser compagnie pour le dîner. Avant de partir par la cheminée, je fis mes adieux à sa mère en la remerciant de m'avoir si gentiment accueilli. Comment une femme aussi douce pouvait avoir un fils aussi… Nous avions beaucoup parlé toutes les deux, elle m'avait fait me sentir à l'aise en sa présence très rapidement et j'eus vite l'impression d'être avec une de mes tantes, celle à qui on peut tout dire sans peur que ce soit répété aux parents.

J'avais besoin de parler de cette nième insulte, malheureusement cela m'était impossible pendant la journée, trop d'oreilles indiscrètes autour de nous. Je dus attendre le soir pour pouvoir tout raconter à Julia. J'avais désespérément besoin de me faire remonter le moral et de comprendre pourquoi cette phrase m'avait autant blessée. Elle fit de son mieux mais je ne me sentais toujours pas requinquée lorsque je la quittais. Ce ne fut qu'au milieu de la nuit que j'eus l'illumination. Je fus persuadée qu'il faisait tout cela dans l'unique but de m'humilier. Oui, il voulait que je pense que nous étions amis pour pouvoir me lancer des piques et me ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard en se vantant que Lily Evans, la seule fille à lui tenir tête, avait cédé. Le lendemain, j'envoyais un hibou à Mary en lui expliquant ma découverte. Sa réponse fut très claire, je devais être prudente.

Je regardais une nouvelle fois ma montre, plus qu'une heure et je serais en compagnie de jeunes de mon age dont l'unique but n'est pas de me pourrir la vie mais de s'amuser. Mes parents m'avaient donné jusqu'à 2h du matin et si je voulais pouvoir ressortir de ma chambre avant d'être mariée, j'avais plutôt intérêt à ne pas me louper. Pour le moment, une queue de clients s'étendait à perte de vue devant moi, il me semblait que le magasin ne désemplissait pas… Désespoir.

Enfin 19h !!! Je quittais ma place, rangeais ma caisse au coffre et filais dans les vestiaires me changer. Une fois encore, Julia avait choisi ma tenue : une petite robe noire toute simple à bretelles qui m'arrivait à mi cuisse avec des ballerines noires elles aussi. Elle avait relevé mes boucles rousses en un chignon rapide duquel quelques mèches s'échappaient, et m'avait légèrement maquillé. J'avais du mal à réaliser que la fille qui se tenait devant moi dans le miroir, c'était moi. Elle était mignonne malgré une tenue des plus classiques, comme quoi il en fallait peu... Peut-être devrais je commencé à faire des efforts vestimentaires…

« - Ah ! Julia, Lily, vous êtes superbes les filles !

je dirais même mieux magnifiques, ajouta Ben

Je suis autorisé par les parents de ses deux jeunes filles à casser le portrait de tout spécimen masculin qui s'approcherait de trop près.

Et qui protègera Lily de toi, mon cher frère ? lança Julia riant de bon coeur.

Moi. »

Je ressentis un frisson dans le dos. Cette voix… Je me retournais pour faire face à Potter qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Voilà donc la raison de son silence… Mais comment avait il fait pour être au courant ? Le seul moyen de communication possible avec lui, ce sont les hiboux. On ne peut demander à un moldu d'utiliser un hibou sans lui révéler que nous sommes sorciers. Il devait donc le savoir depuis la semaine dernière… J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je sentis Julia me tirer par le bras. Elle me glissa à l'oreille qu'elle n'était pas au courant de sa venue et que sinon elle m'aurait prévenu. Je la crus et lui assurais que ce n'était pas grave bien qu'au fond de moi, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, m'enfuir. Nous devions commencer la soirée par un restaurant, puis un pub et enfin une boite, j'aurais donc moyen de ne pas échanger un mot avec lui.

La soirée fut des plus agréables et je fis donc tout mon possible pour éviter Potter. Je ne lui lançais pas un regard… enfin j'essayais. Je ne lui parlais pas et me plaçais toujours le plus loin de lui. Il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir trop occupé par les deux glousseuses. Je discutais avec Julia et Craig. Ce dernier ne cessait de me complimenter, sa conversation était intéressante, glissant d'un sujet à l'autre. Une soirée fort agréable… Mais sans savoir quoi, j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose…

Dans la boite de nuit, la piste était entourée de box avec des petites tables. Plusieurs boxes étaient déjà occupés par des gens sirotant leur cocktail, ou regardant ceux qui se trémoussaient au milieu. Bien décidée à profiter de cette soirée, je ne quittais pas la piste de danse avec Julia. Enfin si quelque fois tout de même pour boire un peu. Mes cavaliers se succédaient, j'allais de bras en bras en veillant à toujours savoir où leurs mains se trouvaient, c'est-à-dire à ma taille, pas de dérogation pour aller se promener. Julia, quant à elle, laissait Ben partir en visite. Je savais depuis quelques temps qu'elle craquait pour lui et je fus ravie de voir qu'il avait compris tous les messages qu'elle ne cessait de lui envoyer. D'un seul coup, je me sentis seule et laide, pourquoi aucun homme ne s'intéressait à moi ?

Dans ces moments, les pires choses sont d'avoir un couple devant soi qui se bécote ou une série de slows… Pour moi ce sera un peu des deux, s'il vous plait ! Eh oui, nous devions être tombés dans une de ses rares boites où ils passent encore ce genre de musique ! J'étais donc seule sur la piste à chercher comment retourner à ma table… euh non plutôt les toilettes, je ne voulais pas voir Potter qui n'aurait sans doute pas gâcher l'occasion de me faire remarquer ma 'solitude'. J'étais donc entrain de chercher un endroit où passer ce moment douloureux, quand un gars m'approcha et me proposa de danser avec lui. J'acceptais, et bien mal m'en pris. Il me pressa contre lui à m'étouffer et avant que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit, ses mains vagabondaient sur mon dos. Je tentais de me dégager mais cette brute était beaucoup trop forte pour moi. Et pour ne rien arranger, il sentait l'alcool à plein nez, j'en avais des hauts de cœur. J'entendis alors une sirène d'alarme résonner dans mon cerveau. Je lui écrasais les pieds, tentais de le frapper… Rien n'y faisait. Je commençais à paniquer… Ses mains étaient en pleine migration vers le sud, elles étaient au niveau de mes hanches quand il fut tiré en arrière. Potter, le visage furieux, lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et le gars partit sans demander son reste.

Je le regardais essayant de retrouver mon souffle. Sans comprendre, je me retrouvais blottie contre lui. Je pense que c'est moi qui me suis jetée dans ses bras mais je ne pourrais le jurer, j'étais tellement soulagée d'être débarrassée de la sangsue. La raison de mon geste m'échappait mais je ne voulais pas y réfléchir. J'étais totalement enivrée par son parfum que lorsqu'il commença à bouger en rythme, je suivis le mouvement dans un brouillard. Je dansais un slow avec Potter. Je levai les yeux vers lui, il me regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je glissais mes mains autour de son cou, il plaça les siennes à ma taille. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dansais avec lui, la tête sur son épaule. Je me sentais bien, merveilleusement bien. Mais tout d'un coup, je réalisais l'heure... Il me fallait rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Je partis à regret, c'était si dur de m'arracher à ses bras, et son regard… J'attrapais Julia au grand damne de Ben. J'avais besoin d'elle pour qu'elle surveille la porte pendant que je transplanais des WC.

Une fois chez moi, je retrouvais ma mère qui m'avait attendu dans le salon. Elle me demanda comment était ma soirée, si le restaurant m'avait plu et autres détails qui intéressent les parents. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, je me dis qu'elle aurait sans doute les réponses à mes questions mais j'hésitais. Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec ma mère et je ne savais donc pas par où commencer… Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle a un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses. Ou peut être était ce parce que je me tordais les doigts tout en fixant un point devant moi… Elle tapota la place à coté d'elle dans le canapé m'intimant ainsi de m'asseoir. Après un silence, je me décidais :

« - M'man, j'ai besoin d'un conseil… Enfin c'est plutôt une question.

A quel sujet, ma Douce ?

Les garçons.

Oh… Vas y, dit elle étonnée que j'aborde ce sujet.

Comment puis je savoir si je plais à un garçon ?

Ah ça, je pense que personne ne pourrais t'aider. Chaque homme est unique. Il faut être patiente et savoir décoder les signes… »

Nous discutâmes encore longtemps sur le sujet. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi je me sentais troublée en sa présence, et pourquoi pas, comment remédier à ce trouble. Je me couchais toujours dans mes pensées. J'avais dansé un slow avec Potter et loin de m'en vouloir, j'avais hâte de me renouveler l'expérience… En avoir parlé avec ma mère m'avait aidé. Il s'agissait là d'un sujet qu'avec Mary nous n'abordions jamais, par manque d'expérience sans doute… Et puis avec Julia, c'était gênant. Elle connaissait Potter, et semblait même l'apprécier alors lui confier mes pensées les plus intimes sur lui…


	11. Chapter 11

**La fin**

Pour la première fois des vacances, je passais mon mercredi chez moi, à regarder la télévision. Je tournais dans la maison comme une âme en peine. Mes parents et ma sœur étaient partis le matin suivant pour une semaine, la maison était donc toute à moi ! Il me fut pourtant impossible de me concentrer sur quelque chose… Télévision, livres… rien ne réussissait à me changer les idées. Personne avec qui discuter ou me disputer. L'ennui total. Et mon esprit qui se faisait un plaisir de repenser à cette dernière danse ! J'envoyais un hibou à Mary le midi, un vrai appel au secours. Alors que l'oiseau n'était qu'un point à l'horizon, je voyais un autre point grossir à vue d'oeil. Mes yeux s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure que l'oiseau m'approchait… C'était… la chouette de Potter ! Mon cœur loupa un battement.

Je saisis tremblante la lettre, la posais sur la table devant moi. De quoi pouvait il donc parler ? Je pris une profonde inspiration.

_Salut,_

_Mike fait une soirée DVD ce soir._

_J'espère t'y voir._

_J._

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Quoi ? Une soirée DVD ?! Je n'étais même pas invitée ! Un sentiment de profond désappointement m'étreignit. Je me sentais abandonnée, une horreur. Je notai tout de même qu'aucun 'Evans' ou 'Potter' ne figurait dans sa lettre… Mais avait ce réellement un sens caché ? Je décidai de m'habiller et d'aller en ville. Je flânais dans les rues avant de passer chercher Julia à la sortie du boulot pour lui proposer une soirée entre filles. Un restaurant japonais venait d'ouvrir dans notre quartier, excuse parfaite. La soirée fut agréable, malheureusement une fois de retour à la maison, l'impression de vide me reprit.

Un pot de glace et une cuillère dans les mains plus tard, je m'enfonçais dans le canapé devant une nième rediffusion. Je n'avais osé amener le sujet Potter sur la table durant la soirée, laissant Julia me décrire en détails les premiers balbutiements de son futur couple avec Ben. Jalouse, voilà ce que j'étais. Je ressentais pour la première fois de ma vie l'envie d'avoir un petit ami. Les hormones, voilà pourquoi qui pouvait expliquer le trouble quand Potter était dans le coin… Cette réponse sembla me satisfaire. Enfin pour le moment…

L'identité de l'assassin allait enfin m'être révélée quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Qui cela pouvait il donc bien être ? Par Merlin, je suis seule dans une grande maison !!! Peut-être était ce un violeur ou un cambrioleur ou pire un meurtrier !!! Je m'approchais de la porte en serrant fermement ma baguette pendant que je cherchais mentalement tous les sorts possibles pour me protéger. Je regardais par la fenêtre. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent…

« - Potter, que fais tu là ?

Ravi de te voir moi aussi.

…

Je peux rentrer ?

Oui bien sur… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Non, merci. »

Potter se tenait maintenant dans mon salon, enfin dans le salon de mes parents… si quelqu'un m'avait dit que ça arriverait… Je pense que j'aurais cru à une bonne blague. Il portait des jeans qui mettaient en valeur ses jambes et son pull soulignait sa carrure. Je ne sais qui l'avait conseillé pour ces achats, mais cette personne avait réellement bon goût… Se pourrait il que ce soit Melissa ou Kate ? M'énerve ces filles… Peut être même sortait il avec l'une d'entre elle ?! Je l'observais afin de trouver un indice sur cette liaison mais rien. Il se tenait devant moi gêné, je jubilais intérieurement, parce qu'il est gêné bien sur, en aucun cas parce que j'étais persuadée qu'il était célibataire. Non ! Ainsi, il ressemblait presque à un adolescent normal, il avait perdu de son arrogance ainsi que sa confiance en lui si légendaire. Ca le rendait humain.

« - Pourquoi tu souris ?

Tu sembles différent, dis je avec un petit sourire.

Différent ?

Oui, plus… sympathique.

Et pourquoi tu rougis maintenant ? demanda t il s'amusant visiblement de ma gêne.

Parce que je viens de me rendre compte que je t'ais fait un compliment. C'est contre nature !

Fais attention je pourrais m'habituer, ajouta t il avec un clin d'œil. »

Je souriais au moins autant que lui. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine, il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je n'oublie pas qui se trouvait en face de moi. C'est Potter ! Tu sais le gars qui te gâche la vie au Collège ?! Mais je perdais pied dans ses yeux, la chaleur que j'avais ressenti lors du slow, me revenait à l'esprit et au corps... Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, mais comment ?

« - J'aime bien tes chaussons.

c'est Garfield, dis je en remarquant que je les fixais.

Je suis venu pour te dire que je ne pourrais plus te voir. Sirius vient passer la fin des vacances à la maison.

Oh… OK, répondis je un brin déçue. »

Et il partit sans un mot de plus. Et je restais là à fixer la porte qu'il avait refermé derrière lui. Alors comme ça, c'était fini. Il aurait pu venir avec Sirius. Bien que passer une journée avec Black… Je souris, il n'y a pas si longtemps je pensais la même chose de Potter… J'avais l'impression que quelque chose se déchirait dans ma poitrine. La prochaine fois que je le verrais, ce serait sur le quai pour aller à l'école. Il serait entouré de filles et ne me remarquerait pas ma présence. La prochaine fois qu'il me parlerait… Nous ne nous reparlerons plus, même plus d'insultes… Il venait littéralement de sortir de ma vie. Mon cœur me fit mal, et je sentis mes yeux se mouiller. Ma vie avait définitivement changé, et là j'avais entièrement conscience de ce que je perdais.

Mon mois d'Août passa lentement, heureusement que je travaillais, ça m'occupait l'esprit. Le mercredi, je me surprenais à me demander ce qu'il faisait, où il était, avec qui… Craig me proposait souvent des sorties, je compris vite qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi… Quand je me retrouvais seule avec lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le comparer à Potter, de me demander comment ce serait avec lui… Je refusai alors de plus en plus souvent, m'enfermant ainsi dans la solitude. Je lus beaucoup durant ce mois là, et mes devoirs furent faits parfaitement… Mais quelque chose me manquait. Ma sœur avait, elle aussi vu le changement et s'en montrait que plus cruelle. Elle me répétait que c'était normal qu'il ait rompu, il avait seulement ouvert les yeux sur le monstre que j'étais…

La dernière semaine des vacances, je retrouvais Mary sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les achats scolaires. J'avais décidé de passer mon unique semaine de vacances auprès de mes parents, après tout je voyais Mary toute l'année alors qu'eux, ce ne serait pas avant Noël. Les températures s'étaient rafraîchies, les robes avaient été mises au placard au profit des jeans et des pulls légers. Nous avions acheté tout ce qui se trouvait sur la liste et mangé une bonne glace pendant que Mary me racontait ses vacances. Elle savait déjà tout des miennes et il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter… Nous flânions tranquillement quand nous fûmes encerclées par 4 personnes : les Maraudeurs.

« - Alors Evans, quoi de neuf ? Prête pour une nouvelle année ? Cet été j'ai eu le temps de trouver deux trois petits tours à essayer sur toi, je suis sur que tu vas aimer ! me dit Black un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Tes vacances ont dû être bien vide pour que tu penses à moi, répliquai je en plaçant Mary derrière moi.

Oh ne t'inquiètes pas ! Avec James, on a bien profité de notre été, fit il en se retournant vers son ami qui restait silencieux, le visage impassible. On a trouvé un nid de vraies femmes qui n'attendaient que nous !

Ça s'appelle des prostituées, Black ! Si elles n'attendaient que toi, tu n'aurais pas eu à payer ! »

J'avais franchi la ligne, je le savais, et la main sur mon cou le prouvait. Il me faisait mal, je sentis la main de Mary sur mon bras. Un jour, je lui avais dit que quoiqu'il arrive il ne fallait jamais qu'elle intervienne. Avec son asthme, un mauvais tour des Maraudeurs pourrait être très dangereux pour elle. Elle avait protesté mais n'avait pu que se ranger à mon avis quand j'avais répliqué en désespoir de cause que l'une d'entre nous devait rester en 'forme' pour soigner l'autre… Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi. Je regardais Black dans les yeux, le défiant de continuer. Il est vrai que Potter m'avait dit qu'il arrêterait de me faire des sales coups, il n'avait pas parlé de ses copains. Le petit serpent m'avait bien eu !

Voyant une foule compacte se former autour de nous, il me lâcha en me crachant au visage que je le paierais. Et voilà, les cours n'avaient pas encore repris que notre guerre reprenait. Je me tournais vers Mary, sans un regard pour Potter. L'après midi était fini pour moi, je voulais rentrer et pleurer. Pourquoi ? je n'en savais pas réellement la raison, peut-être parce que je me sentais si naïve, si stupide. Je m'étais faite avoir… Mais pourquoi avais je cru que ma septième année serait différente !?! J'avais eu peur aussi je pense, ma gorge me faisait mal et je savais que des bleus ne tarderaient pas à apparaître.

Je laissais Mary au Chaudron Baveur où elle utilisa une des cheminées pour rentrer chez elle. Notre fin de journée avait été gâchée, nous en avions toutes les deux conscience. Je sortis du coté Moldu, il avait commencé à pleuvoir, je poussais un soupir de lassitude. Mon parapluie ouvert, j'avançais tête baissée tentant de faire le tri dans ma tête. Il avait donc vu des filles pendant les vacances ? Mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Je pense que de l'altercation avec Black, cette information était celle que j'avais le plus de mal à digérer. Je m'arrêtais brusquement à quelques mètres de la descente de métro, fascinée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Potter me regardait, il semblait m'attendre. Il était trempé par la pluie mais il restait fier et sur de lui. Je comblais les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et mis le parapluie au dessus de nous deux m'obligeant à me tenir proche de lui, peut être trop proche. Je lui en voulais de ne pas être intervenu, de s'être joué de moi… Mais que venait il faire là, sous la pluie ?

« - Que fais tu là ? Prenant conscience de mon ton sec, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter plus doucement. Tu vas attraper la mort, on ne t'a jamais parlé de parapluie ou de vêtements de pluie ? »

Je lui souris, un de ses sourires pour un enfant à qui il faut faire comprendre l'importance de quelque chose. Je sentis sa main sur ma joue avant de réaliser qu'il m'embrassait. Un léger baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais porteur de promesses. Je voulais qu'il recommence alors je lui fis comprendre… J'appliquais une faible pression à la base de sa nuque avec ma main libre pour qu'il se penche de nouveau. Un vrai feu d'artifice, rien à voir avec le baiser de Craig l'été dernier. J'en oubliais tout, qui j'étais, qui il était…

Ce fut seulement quand j'entendis des sifflements tout autour de nous que je me rendis compte de la situation. Mon Dieu, je venais d'embrasser Potter. Et avec une fougue que je ne me connaissais pas !

« - Tu vois Potter, tu t'es finalement abaissé à embrasser une sang de bourbe. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Mais rassurez vous j'ai encore quelques idées à exploiter sur cette histoire. Si vous avez des commentaires plaisants ou moins n'hésitez pas. Même si ce sont des suggestions de situations que vous aimeriez …**

**Merci encore et bonne lecture**

**e**

Retour à Poudlard

Quai 5… 6… 7... 8… 9… Me dirigeai le plus rapidement possible vers la barrière magique qui me séparait du quai 9 ¾, les gens semblaient ne pas vouloir se pousser de mon chemin, et je pestais contre eux. J'étais en retard et la cause de tout cela n'était autre que ma sœur. Elle avait traîné des pieds toute la matinée espérant faire plier mes parents afin de ne pas avoir à m'accompagner à la gare. Elle n'avait pas eu gain de cause et quand je lui avais dit que si je loupais le train je resterais avec elle à la maison, elle se prépara en un temps record. C'est un peu vexant, je vous l'accorde, mais je ne m'attendais pas à moins d'elle.

10h50. Mary m'attendait donc depuis 5 minutes. J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure!!! Je jetais des coups d'œil sur le quai autour de moi pour la trouver. Je remarquais que le fan club des maraudeurs était déjà là au grand complet dans leurs tenues à la limite de l'attentat à la pudeur. Comment des vendeuses pouvaient accepter de vendre des jupes aussi courtes à des filles aussi jeunes? Et commentune fille pouvait se rabaisser à montrer tant de chair pour un gars ? Surtout que la réputation des Maraudeurs étaient plutôt celle de séducteurs impénitents qui une fois satisfaits partaient vers d'autres conquêtes. Les gloussements me firent comprendre que l'objet de leurs désirs venait d'arriver. Je tournais le dos aux battements de cils et autres artifices qu'elles utilisaient dès que l'un d'eux s'approchait. Il était encore trop tôt pour le revoir. Juste après la phrase assassine, j'avais repris mon chemin. Ce n'est qu'une fois chez moi que je redescendis sur terre pour voir toute la portée de mes actes. J'avais embrassé Potter pour partir comme si de rien était. Son ego de mâle devait en avoir pris un coup… Avais je encore une fois déclaré la guerre? Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

Je trouvais enfin Mary en pleine discussion avec Tom près d'une porte du Poudlard Express.

«- Ah Lily, tu es enfin là! Heureusement que tu devais arriver en avance pour garder un compartiment!

- Salut Lily, comment vas-tu?

- Désolée du retard Mary mais Pétunia a voulu s'assurer que j'avais bien conscience qu'elle me détestait. Salut Tom, je vais très bien, et toi? lui demandais je en me tournant vers lui.

- Bien, et ça n'ira que mieux lorsque tu m'auras assuré que tu restes dans l'équipe.

- Bien sur… j'ai encore envie de manger du serpent cette année, ajoutai je suffisamment fort pour que les Maraudeurs qui passaient justement à coté de nous entendent.

- Evans, ça m'étonnerait que cet exploit se répète!

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça, Black?

- Parce que tout le monde sait que James est le meilleur et qu'il était malade la dernière fois.

- Ah oui, et qu'avais tu? demandais je, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en me retournant vers l'intéressé.

- Une vision qui m'a soulevé le cœur.»

Il s'était rapproché de moi pour me dire cela. Je ne pus déceler aucun sentiment sur son visage me permettant de savoir s'il m'insultait ou pas. Par contre, lui pu voir toute une palette d'émotions passée sur mon visage: de la fureur à l'indifférence en passant par un vague dégoût. Il partit sans un mot de plus, suivi de ses amis et de deux de leurs fans. Mon visage se crispa, je serrais les dents à m'en faire mal aux mâchoires. Quel mufle! De son coté, Tom ne comprenait pas à quoi il avait fait allusion et espérait juste qu'il aurait de nouveau cette 'vision'. Quant à Mary, elle me regardait de biais craignant sans doute une crise de nerfs de ma part… Mais je tentais d'oublier et de me concentrer sur le bonheur de retrouver Mary, et pour la dernière fois, Poudlard. Nous trouvâmes un compartiment et comme à l'habitude, personne ne vint nous déranger. Après avoir dormi, grignoté quelques friandises, nous nous changeâmes pour l'Arrivée. Les premières années étaient à la fois éblouis, fascinés et apeurés. Ils suivirent Hagrid vers les barques pendant que le reste des élèves montaient dans les calèches.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que les cours avaient repris et aucun élément notable ne s'était produit... Mis à part le premier jour de cours… Il faut savoir que les rentrées à Poudlard au mois de septembre se déroulaient toujours de la même façon depuis la deuxième année des Maraudeurs. Le premier dîner se passait dans un calme relatif: répartition, accueil des premières années, retrouvaille entre amis… Les hostilités ne débutant que le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner. Une blague de leur cru était alors mise au point pour toucher le plus d'élèves possibles. A notre rentrée en 5ème année, par exemple, ils avaient eu idée de coller tous les élèves à leurs sièges. En sixième année, tout ceux qui voulaient sortir de la Grande Salle devaient impérativement chanter une chanson… Les membres de leur fan club s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie pensant sans doute les charmer avec leur chanson à l'eau de rose. Seuls les serpentards étaient épargnés, ne laissant aucun doute sur les coupables. Tout le monde se demandait donc ce qu'ils avaient inventé pour cette année…

Le petit déjeuner fini, je remarquais que les élèves ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter la Grande Salle et qu'un 'bouchon' commençait à se former au niveau de la porte. Je me frayais un chemin parmi les élèves pour découvrir une cascade d'eau. Pas moyen de sortir de la salle sans être mouillé. J'entendis alors un serdaigle expliquer à son ami qu'il s'agissait d'un sort très difficile. Il ne va pas les complimenter non plus?! Que si l'eau nous touchait, nous serions mouillés pendant une certaine durée, cette durée étant choisie par celui qui lançait le sort. Les Maraudeurs... Donc ça allait durer pas mal de temps... J'attrapais ce gamin par le col de sa robe de sorcier pour lui demander si, en changeant de vêtements, l'effet disparaissait. D'abord interloqué par la manière dont je le tenais, il m'expliqua que j'aurais immédiatement, de nouveau, l'air mouillé. Je grognais.

En 7 ans, je n'avais toujours pas compris que le lundi de la rentrée je ferais mieux de ne pas venir manger… Poussais un soupir de désespoir quand j'eu l'idée de génie. L'eau tombait comme un rideau mais aucune flaque ne se formait au sol… Je rebroussais chemin, pris deux cuillères à la table la plus proche avant de revenir auprès de Mary. Je lui en tendis une avant de transformer la mienne en un parapluie aux couleurs de Griffondor. Je regardais Mary avec un sourire qui se voulait assuré, avant de traverser l'eau. Ca avait fonctionné! De l'autre coté, je trouvais les Maraudeurs qui semblaient fiers de leur trouvaille en train d'asticoter un premier année trempé de la tête aux pieds. Pari réussi! Le premier à me voir fut Black, son expression déçue me fit plaisir quant au sourire de Potter… indéchiffrable. Ce ne fut que quand je refermais mon parapluie que je me souvins de la dernière fois où j'avais eu un parapluie… Par Merlin!!! Et voilà maintenant que je rougissais! Et le sourire de Potter qui s'agrandissait!!! Je pris Mary par le bras, avant de partir tête haute vers le premier cours de l'année.

Les séances d'entraînement de Quidditch avaient repris à raison de deux par semaine, Tom se montrait particulièrement exigeant. Il voulait gagner de nouveau la coupe. Et ce soir, l'entraînement avait été si violent que je n'avais pu éviter un cognard. J'avais fait une chute de deux mètres et, par chance, je n'étais blessée qu'au poignet gauche. Tom me tenait à la taille soit disant pour que je ne tombe pas… Avoir mal au poignet ne fait aucunement perdre l'équilibre!!! Je le soupçonnais d'en profiter mais je ne dis rien, il semblait désolé à moins qu'il n'ait eu peur de perdre le seul attrapeur capable de battre Potter… Il me conduisit donc de force à l'infirmerie où je dus rester pour la nuit au cas où une quelconque complication surviendrait. Je serrais les points, tentant de ne pas m'en prendre à Tom qui culpabilisait suffisamment. Je déteste l'infirmerie. Pas que mon dortoir me manquait énormément, je le partageais avec Mary ainsi que trois membres du Black-Potter fan club. Non. C'était l'odeur de médicaments qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis j'y avais déjà passé trop de temps à cause des blagues des Maraudeurs, que de mauvais souvenirs!

Le lendemain matin, je dus quasiment supplier Mme Pomfresh de me laisser partir, je courus à mon dortoir prendre mes livres avant de partir en cours. J'arrivais donc en retard en potion, un des rares cours que nous avions en commun avec les serpentards. Quelle joie de les voir! J'entrais doucement et me faufilais à coté de Mary. Cette salle de cours se trouvant dans les cachots, elle était faiblement éclairée et mon arrivée aurait pu passer inaperçue si Black n'avait pas mis son grain de sel.

«- C'est pas juste, pourquoi Evans ne se prend pas de retenue pour son retard?

- Grrr, lui lançais je avec un regard noir.

- Mademoiselle Evans, pourrais je savoir la raison de votre retard?

- Oui, monsieur. Madame Pomfresh a tenu à vérifier que tout était en ordre avant que je ne la quitte, m'expliquais je debout devant mon pupitre.

- Et pour quelle raison étiez vous à l'infirmerie?

- Oh pas grand-chose monsieur, une chute de balai suite à une collision involontaire avec un cognard lancer à pleine puissance, dis je tout sourire en voyant la tête de Tom s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans ses épaules. Tenez regarder par vous-même.»

La vue de mon poignet bandé sembla lui suffire et je n'écopai d'aucune retenue. Dès que le prof eut le dos retourné, j'eu une attitude que je qualifierais de très mature: je me tournais vers Black pour lui tirer la langue. C'est bête mais ça fait un bien fou.

Tom avait passé la journée à mes services. Portant mes livres, me tenant les portes, je commençais à le trouver agaçant mais lorsque je surpris un regard noir de Potter, mon humeur se fixa sur 'au beau fixe'. J'en riais encore le soir quand je sortis des cuisines. Oui, j'avais repris les bonnes habitudes de venir faire des réserves pour la nuit… Je n'étais pas gloutonne, j'allais là bas juste pour voir les elfes de maison me préparer mon dessert préféré: de la crème de marron que je mangerais en plongeant le doigt dans ma tasse. Que de souvenirs de mes tendres années… Le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder, je pressais le pas. Je crus entendre un bruit derrière moi dans le couloir. Je m'arrêtais essayant de savoir d'où venait le bruit. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point il était imprudent de se promener seule dans le château, surtout à cette heure-ci. Là, tout de suite, dans ce couloir mal éclairé, je me sentais sans défense et surtout pas seule... Une vague de panique me prit au ventre, je reprenais ma route en courrant presque... Griffondor, la maison des courageux? Tu parles! Une main apparu d'un renfoncement sombre pour saisir mon avant bras. Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, je fus plaquée contre un mur. Potter…

«- Comment va ton poignet? dit il sans préambule.

- Bien.»

Sa voix était douce, ses yeux tristes. Je me rendis compte à quel point il m'avait manqué. Pas ses coups tordus, non. Nos conversations, ses plaisanteries, son sourire, son rire… Ses baisers. L'obscurité cachait par chance la rougeur de mes joues. Je fus sortie de mes pensées de nouveau:

«- Il va te tuer! Et je suppose que son excuse est qu'il veut nous battre!

- Oui, répondis je penaude.»

Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Je le regardais à la dérobée, ses traits étaient durs et sa mâchoire serrée maintenant… il semblait réellement anxieux. Je me sentis flatter après cette révélation. Par Merlin! j'étais contente qu'il se fasse du souci pour moi! Je récapitules: il m'avait manqué, je le trouvais beau là tout de suite penché vers moi et son odeur annihilait le peu de cerveau que j'avais… C'est maintenant sur, je n'avais plus qu'à aller m'inscrire à son fan club! La honte!!! Moi, Lily Evans, suis sous le charme de mon ennemi. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir?

«- C'est pas si grave que ça…

- Hein?

- Tu demandais ce que tu allais devenir…

- J'ai parlé à voix haute? demandais je rougissant encore plus.

- Oui, dit il amusé. Dois je comprendre que tu ne parlais pas de ton accident?

- …

- Evans, tu pensais à quoi? me murmura t il les yeux dans les yeux. Aux vacances? A moi? A mes baisers?

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Potter.»

Ma voix pouvait être ferme, je savais qu'il m'avait vu sursauter à l'évocation de lui et de ses baisers. Je devais partir, m'enfermer dans mon dortoir avant de me trahir. Mais c'était trop tard, ses lèvres étaient déjà sur les miennes. Je soupirai d'aise en glissant mes bras autour de son cou. Il semblait n'attendre que ça. Il me serra encore plus contre lui, tout en approfondissant le baiser. Ses mains me caressaient le dos, prenant leur temps au biveau de mes reins, de ma taille… Je me sentais dans de la ouate, au paradis plus exactement. J'aimais cette sensation, cette perte de contrôle. Tout ça n'allait pas m'aider à passer à autre chose! Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour partir en vadrouille dans mon cou. Je gémissais, il arrêta sa torture. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens. Mes jambes menaçaient de me lâcher. Une fois que je me sentis assez sure de moi, je le repoussais doucement et repris mon chemin vers ma Salle Commune. J'étais profondément troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, je me sentais perdue. Qu'allais je devenir?

«- Bonne nuit, Lily.»


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah bah ça alors?! **

Ces derniers mots m'avaient accompagnés sur une bonne partie du chemin. Quand je passais le portrait de la grosse dame, je vis Mary à une table, certainement en train de faire ses devoirs. J'avais depuis longtemps baissé les bras. La quantité de travail en septième année était énorme, et avec les entraînements, j'étais exténuée. Je continuais directement jusqu'à mon dortoir où je trouvais les trois dindes à glousser sur Potter. C'est normal, je tachais de l'oublier alors il fallait que ces cruches en parlent. Qu'elles parlent de ses lèvres et son sourire, de ses yeux si inexpressifs en tant normal mais qui devaient être magnifiques lorsque le désir le submergeait… Heureusement elles se couchèrent tôt afin d'éviter 'les cernes de fatigue' comme elles disaient. Quand Mary remonta enfin, elle vit que je ne dormais pas. Elle vient s'asseoir sur mon lit. Je fermais les rideaux, avant de lancer un sort d'insonorisation pour pouvoir lui expliquer tout.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce baiser. Je n'allais plus aux cuisines le soir, je ne me retrouvais jamais seule. En gros, j'évitai toute possibilité d'être seule avec Potter. Ce matin, je m'étais réveillée tôt mais je restais au lit hésitant entre faire mes devoirs et assister au match Poufsouffle-Serpentard. Je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision quand Mary passa la tête entre les rideaux pour me demander d'aller manger. Je ne parlais pas, alors qu'elle faisait la liste de tout ce qu'elle voulait faire aujourd'hui. A aucun moment elle n'avait prévu d'aller voir le match. Logique puisqu'elle n'appréciait pas ce sport, qu'elle jugeait barbare. Et au vu du nombre de fois où elle m'avait retrouvé étendue à l'infirmerie après un match, je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire.

A la table du petit déjeuner, je dévorais tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de bras puis mon regard fut attiré derrière Mary, à la table des serpentards, ou plus exactement sur Potter. Son regard était posé sur moi mais semblait absent. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en sentant mon cœur et mon corps réagir. Il me répondit d'un faible sourire avant de se lever. Je le vis poser une main sur l'épaule de Black qui avait levé la tête en le sentant partir. Il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je coupai Mary dans son monologue que je n'écoutais plus depuis quelque temps maintenant, pour lui dire que je revenais. Je sortis de la Salle et vis un peu plus loin Potter. Il me sourit et me fit signe de le suivre. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais seule avec Potter dans une salle de cours vide, le cœur battant comme un fou dans ma poitrine. Je venais de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je l'avais évité pendant trois semaines pour finir par le suivre de mon plein gré.

«- Pourquoi m'évites tu?

- Je ne t'évite pas.

- Ai au moins le courage de me le dire dans les yeux! s'écria t il.

- Je ne t'évites pas, répétais je.

- Menteuse!

- …

- Réponds moi… s'il te plait.

- Je suis perdue! Pendant 6 ans, tu as fait de ma vie un enfer. Et maintenant tu me souris, tu me fais rire… tu m'embrasses, dis je dans un murmure.

- J'ai changé. Je…»

Il semblait lui aussi perdu. Il ne cessait de passer sa main dans ces cheveux, il ne tenait pas en place. Nous étions tous les deux dans le même état, nous étions tous les deux dépassés par cette nouvelle proximité entre nous. Il faisait les cent pas pendant que j'admirais sa démarche quand d'un coup, il fit volte face et vint se placer juste devant moi.

«- Tu accepterais d'aller à Pré Au Lard avec moi le weekend prochain?

- Black va en faire une crise cardiaque!

- Le dimanche, rien que tous les deux. Laisses moi une chance de te montrer que je ne suis pas aussi méchant que ça.

- …

- On ira en ami, et tu me donneras ta réponse au bal d'Halloween.

- Ma réponse? demandais je perdue. Quelle réponse?

- Si tu veux bien sortir avec moi.»

J'hallucinais, James Potter était tout rougissant devant moi. Je me sentais flattée, mais aussi effrayée… Tout un tas de sentiments et d'émotions affluèrent en moi. L'un des gars les plus courtisés de Poudlard se tenait devant moi, attendant de ma part une chance de prouver qu'il était autre chose qu'un crétin prétentieux et arrogant.

«- James Potter qui demande à une fillede sortir avec lui !!! Je croyais que tu ne t'abaissais jamais à demander, que tu te contentes de prendrece qui t'es proposé, c'est-à-dire toutes les filles de Poudlard !

- Pas toutes…

- … d'accord mais plus de baisers pour influencer ma réponse! dis je le menaçant de mon index droit alors que je ne pouvais réprimer un grand sourire.

- ok, si tu m'en fais un pour m'encourager pour mon match de cet après midi, me dit il tout en s'approchant.»

Il avait retrouvé son assurance, ainsi que son sourire charmeur. Qu'il était beau! J'avais les joues en feu surtout quand je pris conscience que loin de le repousser, je me collais à lui de mon plein gré. Et ses lèvres, par Merlin, je savais déjà quelle réponse je donnerai dans 2 semaines… Je ne pouvais plus me passer du trouble qu'il créait en moi mais je n'allais pas lui rendre la tache facile. Je revivais en boucle cette scène l'après midi en assistant au match. Bah quoi? Pas moyen de me concentrer alors autant regarder un match de Quidditch!

Halloween est par définition une fête typiquement sorcière. Pour cette raison un bal était organisé tous les ans où seuls les 5, 6 et 7èmes années participaient. Afin d'éviter la prolifération de princesses et de pirates, le directeur n'avait rien trouvé de mieux d'imposer un tirage au sort du déguisement. Lors de la sortie à Pré Au Lard précédent le bal, nous étions chargés d'aller récupérer nos tenues dans une boutique du village.

L'année dernière, j'avais dû me déguiser en 'Nathanael Pudbec'. Cet homme était un des fondateurs d'une société sorcière du fin fond de l'Ecosse. Il était connu pour son manque d'hygiène et l'odeur pestilentielle qu'il dégageait. Je ne fus donc pas surprise de découvrir qu'en plus des vêtements hideux, une odeur m'accompagnait partout. Par un excès de fierté, j'étais tout de même allée au bal où j'eus rapidement envie de m'éclipser. Mais les Maraudeurs en avaient décidés autrement:

«- Tu pars déjà, Evans? m'avait demandé Potter d'une voix doucereuse en me retenant par le poignet.

- Ca peut te faire?

- Il serait dommage qu'un père fondateur tel que toi parte si tôt!

- C'est bon, vous avez gagné.

- Tu abandonnes? Bah alors ça, une poule mouillée dans la maison des chatons! s'exclama Potter en riant.»

Mon déguisement était en tweed, avec des motifs et des couleurs plus moches les unes que les autres. L'odeur commençait à me soulever le cœur et être chahutée par eux n'arrangeait rien à mon mal être. Il riait à gorge déployée devant moi dans leur costume de mousquetaires. Je me sentais sur le point de pleurer pour la première fois devant eux. Jusqu'à…

«- James, j'avoue que ton idée était géniale! Meilleure que l'année dernière.»

Je me figeai, comprenant toute la portée de ses paroles. En cinquième année, j'avais cru avoir joué de mal chance. J'avais tiré le déguisement de sorcière version moldue. Je me retrouvais affublée d'une tenue noire trop grande pour moi, avec un chapeau pointu et la verrue sur le nez. Le contraste avec ma peau blanche, mes cheveux roux et mes yeux verts était effrayant. Tout le monde avait ri à mon passage, en particulier les Maraudeurs. En vérité, ce n'est pas le sort qui s'était acharné contre moi mais eux, enfin lui!

«- Vous avez truqué le tirage au sort pour moi?! C'est pour cela que je suis la seule à avoir des déguisements aussi… aussi...

- Uniques…

- Amusant…

- Originaux…

- Distrayant.»

J'avais réussi à m'enfuir, en pleurant. Ils ne m'auront jamais laissé en paix. M'humiliant à chaque possibilité. La semaine suivante, je lançais tous les sorts que je connaissais sur eux. Dès que l'un d'entre eux apparaissait dans mon champ de vision, il se retrouvait tout de suite avec un sac qui craquait, un croque en jambe qui le faisait s'étaler au milieu du couloir sous le regard de tous les élèves ou que sais je encore. Mais ce fut bien évidemment Potter qui prit plus cher.

Nous étions en cours de Potion. Entrain de concocter une potion d'énergie (pour les lendemains de soirées, c'est très utile), quand je réalisais qu'en ajoutant une griffe de lapin-garou, on obtenait un puissant repousse-dragon. Et oui, il s'agit là d'une science exacte et une petite erreur d'inattention peut coûter cher… surtout quand quelqu'un doit se venger de vous! Après avoir ajouté discrètement la griffe, je simulais une chute renversant négligemment le chaudron sur lui. L'odeur fortement désagréable resta collée à lui pendant plus d'une semaine. Les filles n'osaient plus l'approcher et certains 'accidents' que j'eus ensuite me prouvèrent que les Maraudeurs connaissaient la coupable de tous leurs malheurs. Mais moi, j'avais eu ma vengeance.

J'eus l'impression que la semaine ne passerait jamais. Mary qui était bien sur au courant de tout, tentait de me changer les idées mais mon esprit revenait toujours sur le sujet. Le samedi, nous nous baladâmes à Pré Au Lard après avoir récupérer nos déguisements. J'avais juste vu l'intitulé sur le papier que j'avais tiré de l'urne mais pas assez de courage pour regarder à quoi ressemblait ma tenue. Je ne savais pas encore si les Maraudeurs avaient encore eu une super idée pour moi. Sympathiser avec Potter n'incluait pas ses copains et donc des mauvais tours pouvaient toujours me tomber dessus. De plus, j'avais très clairement dit ne pas vouloir mettre les autres au courant donc… Peut-être s'était il confié à eux… Après tout, je le faisais bien avec Mary… Non, je préférais ne pas savoir pour le moment…

Mary avait voulu acheter un bijou à sa mère pour son anniversaire, nous étions donc dans la petite rue de la joaillerie quand une scène me glaça le sang. Potter, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, faisait face à une fille de son fan club. Il avait un petit sourire en coin et je la vis passer la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Je sentis le sol s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Mon envie de vomir s'intensifiait. Mary posa sa main sur mon bras, je retournais le regard vers elle. Ses yeux sondaient les miens pour savoir ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Mais rien ne s'y passait! Je me sentais révoltée, et encore dégoûtée. Je m'étais fait leurrer encore une fois. Mais sa gêne, avant le match, elle semblait si vraie…

Nous continuâmes notre chemin. Aucun des deux ne nous avait vu. Je passais en revue tous les coups tordus que je pourrais lui faire pour me venger de cet affront. Je n'irais pas demain avec lui. Je…


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde

Me revoila apres un long week end. Je vous poste que trois chapitres tres courts j'en suis desolee mais je n'ai pas reussi a les faire plus longs :(. Ne vous inquietez pas le chapitre 23 est en cours d'ecriture et si tout se passe bien Samedi vous en aurez d'autres (des chapitres je parle). En esperant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture

E

**Sortie à Pré Au Lard**

« - Tu peux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? Dit il d'une voix glaciale.

- Mais pourquoi ? Couina t elle.

- Parce que tu ne me plais pas.

- C'est cette jupe ? Mais j'en ai des plus courtes, si tu veux, répliqua t elle en commençant à relever sa jupe sur ses cuisses. Et puis tu n'as pas eu de petites copines depuis le début de l'année !

- Je n'ai pas de problème avec tes fringues juste avec toi !»

Mon sourire était si grand qu'il en était douloureux. Mary souriait aussi. Nous passâmes tranquillement devant la groupie éconduite qui semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger. Elle restait là, à fixer le dos de Potter qui s'éloignait. Bon finalement, mon cœur avait repris son battement, mon envie de crier avait cessé et plus aucune idée de vengeance n'encombrait mon esprit. Enfin aucune à l'encontre de Potter, pour ce qui était de cette fille… Je n'avais pas pris conscience de toute l'étendue du fait d'être avec Potter. Il ne gardait pas ses petites copines très longtemps, et même durant ces courtes périodes, les autres filles ne cessaient pas de tourner toujours autour de lui. J'allais donc être moi aussi un nom de plus sur la liste déjà bien longue… Le soir au dîner, j'étais toujours en pleine confusion. Supporterais je la rupture et les remarques des autres ? Il ne fallait pas se faire d'idées, moi Lily Evans, la seule fille à lui avoir tenu tête allait céder et devenir ainsi la risée de tout le collège. 6 ans de durs combats pour en arriver là, au même point que toutes ses filles…

J'avais passé ma matinée à choisir ma tenue aidée par Mary, tenter d'avancer un peu mes devoirs. Mais rien n'y faisait. Mary me demanda d'aller me balader dans le parc du château, parce que je devenais insupportable. Mon cœur menaçait d'exploser à tout moment, ne l'entendait elle pas ? C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais seule dans le parc à errer comme une âme en peine. Je regardais ma montre pour la troisième fois en 5 minutes quand je butai contre quelqu'un. Deux bras m'entourèrent, je me rejetai en arrière avant de me rendre compte de qui se tenait devant moi…

« - Salut Evans.

- Potter, lui dis je dans un sourire.

- Que fais tu ?

- Je fais passer le temps. Et toi ?

- Idem. Il parait que je suis insupportable, alors Rémus m'a dit d'aller faire un tour pour qu'il puisse réviser… Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Mary m'a mis à la porte de la bibliothèque pour la même raison.

- Ca te dit de partir tout de suite pour Pré Au Lard ? demanda t il hésitant.

- Je vais prévenir Mary.

- A tout de suite. »

Dix minutes plus tard, je le retrouvais au point de rendez vous. Il me fit découvrir le passage secret qui menait à Pré Au lard. C'était la première fois que j'enfreignais le règlement de l'école, mais j'aimais la sensation de liberté que cela procurait. Et puis je ne le faisais pas avec n'importe qui ! Notre après midi se passa gentiment. Je retrouvais le Potter de cet été.

Nous laissions nos pieds choisir le chemin, trop absorbés par notre conversation :

« - Comment as-tu rencontré les Maraudeurs ?

- Tu dois être la première à me poser cette question !

- Oh, les autres demandent tout de suite quand tu vas les embrasser ?

- Non, répondit il avec un grand sourire. Elles me demandent si je connais un coin discret et bien isolé.

- Ah…

- J'aime bien quand tu rougis.

- Parce que mon visage a la même couleur que mes cheveux ?

- Non, c'est juste que ça signifit que j'ai gagné. Que j'ai réussi à t'embarrasser suffisamment pour que tu changes de sujet.

- … Et tu en connais ?

- … Je les ai connu dans le Poudlard Express en première année.

- C'est vrai que c'est drôle de te voir rougir… tout en changeant de sujet. Je devrais retenir cette méthode, fis je en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Ca veut donc dire que j'ai gagné ! Cool !

- Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas parler des autres filles avec toi. »

Entre rires et sourires, nous parlâmes de nos six premières années à Poudlard, en évitant bien entendu de mentionner notre petite guerre. Je lui parlai de ma sœur et lui de Sirius qui était comme son frère. Il m'expliqua qu'ils étaient dévoués l'un à l'autre, prêt à tout pour l'autre.

« - Cet été, il s'est enfui de chez lui pour venir s'installer chez moi. C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais plus venir te voir.

- Oh… je comprends.

- Il avait besoin de moi alors…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, le coupai je. Je comprends, tu ne pouvais pas lui dire 'désolé gars, je vais chez les moldus passer la journée avec une Sang de Bourbe', j'avais dit cela avec un sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Il avait besoin de moi, il a toujours été présent pour moi alors je ne pouvais pas le lâcher. Et puis arrête de dire que tu es une Sang de Bourbe !

- Pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de me qualifier de Sang de Bourbe ? Oh, et puis zut. C'était une erreur de vouloir te connaître plus.

- … On ne peut pas revenir au moment où je m'excusais de t'avoir fait faux bond cet été ? murmura t il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Désolée je n'avais pas à t'agresser. Il est normal que tu te sois occupé de lui. C'est juste… Que tous les deux vous avez toujours été si méchants… J'ai du mal à vous imaginer en victimes.

- Je te rappelle que tu nous as souvent ridiculisés !

- Oui, c'est vrai, dis je pleine de fierté. »

Avec Rémus, c'était pareil mais dans une moindre mesure, parce qu'il était plus discret, plus secret. Après cette dernière révélation, il me demanda pourquoi Mary ne m'aidait jamais, n'intervenait pas dans les conflits.

« - Mary a une petite santé, commençais je ne sachant exactement ce que je voulais lui révéler. Elle fait de l'asthme. Je lui ai donc demandé de ne jamais intervenir…

- De l'asthme ? Elle ne doit donc pas faire de sport et avoir d'émotions trop fortes, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait. »

Je m'étais arrêtée de marcher. Avais je fait une bêtise ? Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que déjà il m'entraînait sur le chemin du retour. Au moment de se quitter, il me retint par le poignet :

« - Tu ne m'as pas dit quel déguisement tu auras la semaine prochaine.

- Tu verras. »

Je partis non sans lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil.

A peine arrivée dans mon dortoir, je tombais les brais en croix sur mon lit. J'avais passé une après midi formidable. Enfin… Je me redressais brusquement dans mon lit. Et M… ! J'étais déçue ! Déçue qu'il ne m'ait pas embrassé !! Pourquoi lui avais je demandé… Y a des fois, il faudrait que j'apprenne à me taire !


	15. Chapter 15

Le bal d'Halloween

**Le bal d'Halloween**

Pendant une semaine, l'unique sujet de conversation parmi les élèves fut le bal. Les filles ne parlaient que de leurs tenues, les garçons de celles des filles. Surtout des filles les plus populaires du collège. Et il se trouve justement que trois d'entre elles partagent notre dortoir. A la rentrée de première année, nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix de nos compagnes de chambre, et après nous n'avions pas pu en changer. Avec Mary, nous devions supporter leurs histoires avec les Maraudeurs. Elles n'avaient jamais réussi à inscrire leur nom sur la liste des conquêtes des quatre garçons mais elles y travaillaient d'arrache pied. Nous savions beaucoup plus de choses que nous n'aurions aimé. Malheureusement, nous n'existions pas pour elles et entendre leurs pépiements faisait dorénavant parti de notre quotidien.

La pire de toutes étant Melody, leur petit chef. Elle menait les autres par le bout du nez et considérait les autres filles comme des rebuts. Je pense ne l'avoir jamais vu sans maquillage, ou sans une tenue affriolante… Dès le lever, elle aurait pu faire la couverture d'un magazine féminin. Elle était blonde, les cheveux légèrement ondulés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle avait un corps bien proportionné mais se trouvait trop grosse alors parfois pendant quelques jours elle ne mangeait pas. Dans ces moments là, j'avais bien sur tout intérêt à ne pas rentrer de la cuisine avec quelque chose à la main… Scandale assuré ! Les garçons se traînaient à ses pieds mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour un : Potter. Toutes les semaines, elle m'était au point un nouveau stratagème pour le faire tomber dans ses filets qui échouait à chaque fois.

Le samedi arriva, les trois dindes décidèrent de se préparer en premier, sous prétexte qu'elle devait être les plus belles pour séduire Black et/ou Potter et que… Bah, nous n'avions personne à qui plaire. Elles se préparèrent en prenant tout leur temps. Leurs tenues étaient fascinantes : l'une en fée, la seconde en chanteuse de rock sorcier et la troisième Melody, en princesse. Elles étaient splendides… Comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'elles quittèrent en fin la chambre, nous laissant enfin la place dans la salle de bains pour nous préparer, il restait 10 minutes avant le début du bal. Mary prit sa douche en premier pendant que je continuais à rêvasser sur mon lit. Quant elle eut fini, elle était en serviette et me sortit de mes pensées. Une fois prête, je toquai à la porte avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Il en était ainsi à chaque fois, nous voulions nous découvrir l'une l'autre au même moment et prêtes à partir. J'ouvris la porte une fois son autorisation entendue.

Elle était magnifique. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres, glissant quelques reflets argentés par quelques sorts qu'elle aurait appris dans un bouquin ou par sa mère. Sa robe était blanche avec un voile de mousseline qui semblait capturer la lumière et la faire scintiller. Des ailes dans son dos… Un ange, voilà son déguisement ! Quelle ironie, j'étais déguisée en démon ! Ma robe était rouge de face, elle tombait droite bien qu'un peu moulante aux bons endroits avec un col bateau. Quand je me tournais sur moi-même, elle pu voir qu'elle était échancrée des deux cotés jusqu'à mi cuisse. Quant au dos… il était nu, jusqu'aux reins d'où partait une queue de démon. J'avais foncé mes cheveux et fait un chignon strict. Pour mon maquillage, j'avais trouvé dans un magazine de Melody un sort pour avoir des yeux plus séducteurs… Je me sentais réellement dans un déguisement, tout cela était à cent lieues de ma vraie personnalité mais j'allais enfin m'amuser !

Nous étions les dernières, tout le monde dansait déjà ou observait la piste de danse un verre à la main assis à une des tables placées près des murs. Lupin et Black étaient quant à eux devant la porte bloquant la sortie, mais aussi les entrées. Afin d'éviter tout conflit et de profiter au maximum de cette soirée, je m'approchais d'eux sure de moi et leur demandais poliment de nous laisser passer.

« - Evans ?

- Quoi, Black ? ma voix s'était raffermie, l'habitude…

- Depuis quand tu es aussi mignonne, mon chaton ? Me dit il avec sa voix charmeuse.

- Depuis toujours mon serpent… Avais-je répondu la voix enjôleuse. Pouvons nous entrer et profiter de ce bal, s'il te plait ?

- Vas y. »

Il avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer sa tête en découvrant mon dos. Malheureusement tellement abasourdi par ma tenue, il ne semblait pas vouloir se décaler pour nous laisser passer. Je me tournais avec Lupin, qui le sourcil levé m'observait sans retenue de la tête aux pieds. Cet examen me mettait mal à l'aise parce qu'il me donna l'impression de lire mon âme en même temps… Il se décida enfin à s'écarter et nous entrâmes alors dans la salle pour que la fête commence enfin.

J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air. Cela faisait 2 heures que nous avions passés les portes de la Grande Salle avec Mary. Nous avions dansé avec tout un tas de garçons qui en temps normal ne nous adressait pas la parole, je crois même qu'ils ne savaient pas avec qui ils valsaient. Mary au début avait faillit prendre feu tellement ses joues étaient rouges puis elle s'était prêtée au jeu et dansait elle aussi énormément. Nous passions donc toutes les deux une bonne soirée, bien que… Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de remarquer du coin de l'œil les tentatives de Melody auprès de Potter. Celui-ci l'ignorait ostensiblement, préférant parler avec les Maraudeurs ou regarder les gens danser. J'avais croisé à plusieurs reprises son regard posé sur moi. Je devais lui répondre ce soir mais je ne m'imaginais pas aller le voir et lui dire 'ok, je veux bien sortir avec toi' dans un grand sourire. Et si c'était encore une de leurs blagues ?

En sortant de la Grande Salle, deux choix s'offrirent à moi : à droite la sortie vers le parc et les escaliers menant à ma salle commune, à gauche un couloir qui menait à mon endroit secret. En 4ème année, après avoir subi un mauvais tour des Maraudeurs, je m'étais enfuie par ce couloir, ouvert une porte au hasard et découvert une pièce magique. Une fois la porte passée, cette partie du mur se transformait en un rideau aux couleurs changeantes, la pièce en elle-même était un balcon protégé de toutes les intempéries avec une vue magnifique sur le parc de Poudlard. Une odeur de fleur était perpétuellement dans l'air permettant de m'apaiser à coup sur. Après une longue réflexion, j'avais décidé de ne pas révéler cet endroit à Mary et dès que le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, je venais ici une heure ou deux. C'était en quelques sortes mon jardin secret…

Alors que je respirais l'odeur que dégageait cet endroit, je sentis deux mains se glisser à ma taille. Je sursautais en poussant un petit cri avant de me retourner pour savoir qui osait...

« - j'ai bien fait de choisir le démon…

- Potter ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Choisir ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore… Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, un doigt sur ma bouche m'intimait le silence.

- Tu danses ? me murmura t il les yeux dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as été assez sage…

- Je suis un vrai petit ange qui ne demande qu'à te connaître. »

Nous commençâmes à bouger au rythme de la musique de la Grande Salle qui nous arrivait en sourdine. Toutes les interrogations que j'avais eu dans la semaine avaient disparues, j'étais comme dans un rêve et je ne voulais pas penser à autre chose pour le moment et surtout pas à l'après.

« - Pourquoi as-tu dansé avec eux ? Me demanda t il rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé mais aussi la magie du moment.

- Ils me l'ont demandé.

- Et si je te l'avais demandé, aurais tu crié que tu ne voulais pas qu'un de mes doigts me touchent, sous risque d'impuissance ? Continua t il d'un ton sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas. Montrer aux autres que nous nous entendons bien est quelque chose qui m'est impossible pour le moment… »

Nous nous étions arrêtés de danser, nous faisant face, les bras le long du corps. Je ne quittais pas ses yeux, hypnotisée par tous les sentiments que je croyais y voir. Puis une caresse le long de mes bras me sortit de ma torpeur, il m'attira à lui. Et tandis qu'une de ses mains se plaçait au creux de mes reins, l'autre atteignait ma joue. Je me sentais perdre pied, encore. « Alors nous ne dirons rien à personne » furent ses derniers mots avant de m'embrasser. Le baiser était doux, nous prenions notre temps, le temps de nous connaître. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou avant d'enfouir mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je sentais ses mains effleurer mon dos nu me faisant frissonner. Je m'abandonnais alors totalement à ce baiser qui devenait passionné.


	16. Chapter 16

Vive les copains

**Vive les copains !**

La soirée n'allait pas tarder à se finir, il nous fallait retourner dans la Grande Salle. Je n'avais aucune envie de quitter ce balcon, ses bras… A contre cœur, je partis en première. Black et Lupin étaient de nouveaux à la porte. Ils n'avaient que très peu dansé et que des danses où aucune cavalière n'était nécessaire. Tout comme au début de la soirée, je priai les deux Maraudeurs de s'écarter.

« - Evans, tu es sure que ça va ?

- Pourquoi Black ?

- Tu es trop aimable et trop jolie pour être honnête…

- Je vais très bien Black, dis en riant. Puis je retourner danser, s'il te plait ?

- Euh… A une condition.

- Laquelle ? Fis je irritée par Black mais aussi Lupin qui me fixait de nouveau.

- Une danse avec moi.

- Quoi ?!

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Dit une voix derrière moi.

- Potter ! Manquait plus que toi ! Ton abruti de copain veut danser avec moi !

- Et ? »

Je crus que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque. Je fis le point sur la situation. J'étais entourée par trois crétins bouffis d'orgueil. L'un regardait alternativement Potter et moi. L'autre me demandait de danser avec lui si je voulais rentrer. Quant au troisième, il était soit disant mon petit ami, m'avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié que je danse avec d'autres mais ne bougeait pas le petit doigt quand le pire des séducteurs de l'école m'invitait. Je me tournai vers Black.

« - Je te rappelle que je suis une Sang de Bourbe…

- Pas de problème. Je te promet aucun coup fourré, juste une danse pour te montrer ce que tu manques, ajouta t il la voix charmeuse.

- Ok. »

L'incrédulité que je lu sur le visage des trois Maraudeurs me fit pouffer de rire. Je pris le bras que Black me présentait et le suivi sur la piste. Il est vrai qu'il se débrouillait très bien, il avait le rythme et l'élégance. Autour de nous, tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler, stupéfié par nous deux, les deux ennemis dansant ensemble comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Les groupies, quant à elles, menaçaient de s'étouffer ou de tomber dans les pommes… J'imaginais la réaction de tous si au lieu de Black, j'avais dansé avec Potter… Et si tous nous avaient vu nous embrasser… Je fus alors certaine que garder notre relation secrète était la meilleure décision. A la fin de la danse, il me raccompagna vers ses deux comparses qui n'avaient pas bougé.

« - Merci Black pour cette danse, c'était très agréable.

- Tu peux le dire… Que j'ai été ton meilleur cavalier de la soirée…

- Non, ce serait mentir… J'ai connu mieux mais je te rassure ton cas n'est pas désespéré, dis je dans un sourire.

- Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour ton premier baiser, appelles moi, ajouta t il en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ce ne sera pas utile, merci.

- Sure ? Tu sais où me trouver. Il ne faudrait pas que ton premier baiser soit mal fait, ça conditionne la qualité des suivants bien souvent…

- J'en suis sure Black.

- C'est vrai qu'avec le corps que tu as, même si tu embrasses comme un pied le gars le prendra forcément !

- Bon, on va mettre les choses au clair Black, dis je énervée en me rapprochant de lui le doigt tendu et menaçant. J'ai déjà été embrassée et ça ne date pas d'hier. Aucun n'est venu se plaindre alors garde ta langue bien au chaud dans ta bouche !

- Ok, tu vas pouvoir nous aider alors.

- Comment ?! demandais je suspicieuse tout en jetant un coup d'œil du coté de Potter pour voir s'il comptait me venir en aide.

- Plus tôt dans la soirée, nous nous demandions qui de nous deux, me dit il en me montrant Potter de la tête, embrassait le mieux. Donc je te propose d'être le juge.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Potter. Hors de question !

- Pourquoi ? Elle est parfaite ! Au moins elle, elle sera impartiale !

- Il est hors de question que je t'… que je vous embrasse !

- Parce que tu crois que ça me ferait plaisir de t'embrasser ! me lança Potter.

- Et moi donc ?! »

Sur ces derniers mots, je tournais les talons. Je ne sais pas si l'intervention de Potter était une diversion volontaire ou non mais je l'en remerciais. Je vis au loin Mary qui souriait bêtement en me voyant arriver vers elle faussement furieuse.

« - Ca aurait pu être drôle…

- Pour qu'ils se vantent d'avoir embrassée toutes les filles de Poudlard, non merci.

- Il restera toujours moi, conclut Mary.

- Je te laisse la place. Vais me coucher. »

Le lendemain matin, je me levais tôt afin de pouvoir travailler au maximum. La veille au soir, à peine couchée, je m'étais endormie me réveillant juste quand les trois dindes étaient rentrées se vantant d'avoir beaucoup dansé pour rendre jaloux les Maraudeurs. Si elles savaient… Je souris en repensant à la soirée… Pour une fois, Potter avait truqué le jeu mais à mon avantage. Et sur le balcon… Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ensemble mais que c'était agréable !! Et quand Black avait eu sa requête… Mais attendez !! Il avait bien dit : 'Plus tôt dans la soirée, nous nous demandions qui de nous deux embrassait le mieux' ? Cela voudrait il dire que Potter, ne sachant pas encore ma réponse parlait déjà de ce 'concours' ? J'en étais là de mes pensées quand Mary attira mon attention sur l'heure. L'heure du dîner avait sonné. Nous retournâmes vers notre dortoir pour ranger nos affaires et repartir aussitôt vers la Grande Salle. Devant nous, Melody et ses ombres avançaient tout en cancanant sur le bal. Nous entendions très distinctement leur conversation, et je fus ravie de voir que ma danse avec Black l'avait particulièrement agacée. Le plus bizarre est qu'elle ne semblait pas m'avoir reconnu… Et vu les qualificatifs qu'elle n'hésitait pas à m'attribuer, j'étais heureuse qu'elle ne sache pas que la mystérieuse danseuse n'était autre que moi.

Alors que nous venions tout juste d'entrer dans la Grande Salle le silence se fit. Enfin une voix amplifiée par un _sonorus_ demanda le silence. Black, que voulait il encore ?

« - Bonsoir mes chers camarades, je suis désolé de vous déranger pendant votre repas mais je serais bref. Hier au bal, avec James, nous étions en plein débat et nous avons cherché une fille pour nous départager » commença t il alors que des gloussements retentissaient dans la salle. Certaines filles sous le charme se préparaient sans doute à proposer leur aide, tout en réajustant leur tenue. De mon coté, je craignais plutôt la suite… « Notre choix s'est déjà arrêté sur quelqu'un qui nous semble parfait. Donc voilà, Lily Evans, tu es chargée de déterminer qui de James ou moi embrasse le mieux. » Je le savais ! Tous les regards haineux de filles se retournèrent vers moi pendant que ceux des garçons se faisaient interrogatifs. Je comprenais très bien ces derniers… Toutes les filles étaient à leurs pieds alors pourquoi moi ?! En deux secondes, ma décision fut prise. Je m'avançais d'un pas chaloupé vers la table des serpentards. J'espérais ma démarche séductrice et volontaire.

Black qui me suivait du regard paru surpris de mon approche au vu de son sourire alors que Potter ne me quittait pas des yeux se demandant sans doute ce que j'avais encore inventé. Je me plantais devant Black qui se tenait toujours debout en le regardant dans les yeux. Que la phase un commence… Je repensai aux baisers d'hier soir pour me faire un sourire de circonstance. Comme à chaque fois que je revivais cette scène, je sentis mon visage s'illuminer. Je penchai la tête de coté réfléchissant à la suite. Black, quant à lui, n'avait rien perdu de mes mouvements et fixait mes lèvres que ma langue venait d'humidifier. Je glissais ma main sur ma nuque, j'avais entendu les trois dindes dire qu'il était fou de ce geste, j'espérais intérieurement ne pas être entrain de me ridiculiser devant une grande partie de l'école… Je plaçais finalement ma main sur mes lèvres pour lui faire croire que je réfléchissais à sa proposition… Phase deux, je pris ma baguette et l'appliquais contre ma gorge :

« _Sonorus_. Mon cher Black, ta demande a été bien prise en compte. Je suis flattée qu'un homme aussi… arrogant que toi ait pensé à moi pour vous départager. Mais voilà, même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre, ou que t'embrasser permettait de sauver le monde, je préférerais encore embrasser le calamar géant. Je te ferais parvenir le nom de filles qui seraient ravies de prendre ma place. Sur ce, bon appétit… »

Sur ces derniers mots, je repartis rapidement vers la table des Griffondors où Mary m'attendait riant à gorge déployée. La soirée se passa sans encombre, ainsi que les quelques jours suivant. Malheureusement j'eus le retour de flamme. Personne ne peut défier les Maraudeurs ainsi et espérer qu'ils oublient. Le jeudi suivant, plusieurs filles me saluèrent dans les couloirs, d'autres me proposèrent des services. Moi la fille la plus impopulaire de Poudlard, se retrouvait avec plein d'amis du jour au lendemain. Certaines me proposaient même de m'aider à faire mes devoirs, à moi qui faisait parti des 5 meilleurs élèves de 7ème année ! Le lundi soir, donc plus d'une semaine après cette 'annonce', je n'y tenais plus, je voulu savoir la raison de ce changement. Je saisis par le bras une Poufsouffle de 4 ou 5ème année qui venait de me saluer en me demandant si ma journée s'était bien passée. Je la pressais tant que j'eus ma réponse.

Le soir, je laissais éclater ma rage dans la chambre que j'avais momentanément fermée et isolée. J'expliquais à Mary que James (bah oui, nous en étions passé aux prénoms quand nous étions ensemble) m'avait pas du tout parlé de ça. Et qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il avait détourné le sujet à chaque fois que je voulais parler de Black et sa proposition. Ce dernier avait été envahi de propositions de filles prêtes à tout pour être le juge de leur compétition. D'après ma source, irrité par l'insistance des groupies, il avait expliqué que JE serais la juge mais que je pouvais prendre des assistantes. D'où la gentillesse de toutes mes camarades. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'agaçait le plus. C'était plutôt l'absence de réaction de celui qui était soit disant mon petit ami. Je n'avais toujours pas décoléré quand nous descendîmes manger. Je décidai de faire un tour dans le parc avant d'aller dans l'arène et bien m'en prit. Je me dirigeai vers le lac et surtout un banc déjà occupé…

« - Salut Lupin.

- Bonsoir Evans.

- Un problème ?

- Deux. Et toi ?

- Un, me dit il de voix lasse. Commence.

- Tes copains et leur foutu concours de baisers.

- C'est fou le changement d'attitude des gens quand leurs interets sont en jeu, n'est ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, même Melody se fait gentille dans le dortoir ! Et toi, ton problème ?

- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler, après tout cela ne me regarde pas.

- Si ça te regarde… murmura t il.

- Hein ? m'étranglais je de surprise.

- J'ai compris pour toi et James.

- Il te l'a dit ? Et je suis désolée si mon sang est un problème pour toi…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! me coupa t il. Je suis juste déçu qu'il ne nous en ait pas parlé. Il donne l'impression de ne pas avoir confiance en nous.

- Je lui ai demandé de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire…

- Mais Mary est au courant.

- Elle y était avant que ça commence. Ecoute Lupin, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, j'étais juste venue me détendre avant d'affronter ses filles en furie.

- Rémus, appelle moi Rémus.

- Alors Rem', tu dragues ?

- Je n'oserai pas mon cher James, dit Rémus sourire au lèvres. Son petit ami risquerait de me refaire le portrait.

- Evans !

- Laisse tomber mon nom de famille, il est pas bête et il a tout compris, je ne sais pas trop comment, mais il a réussi. Deux mots avant que je vous laisse, si Black abandonne pas son idée et rappelle pas ses groupies avant Mercredi midi, j'accepte le pari et je vous embrasse tous les deux en plus de lui vendredi au repas du soir. Bonne nuit. »

Je les laissais devant le lac. Je vis très clairement les yeux de Potter envoyer des éclairs alors que Lupin souriait les yeux dans le vague. Après le dîner, je racontais ma rencontre avant de maudire Black : des filles m'avaient fait des cadeaux, de la lingerie, des livres… Certaines même me proposèrent de l'argent. Avec un peu de chance, mercredi tout cela serait réglé, au pire vendredi, juste avant le match de Quidditch Griffondor-Serdaigle. Il fallait que tout cela cesse où sinon je ferais un malheur !


	17. Chapter 17

Révélations

**Révélations**

En ce samedi ensoleillé, j'atterris devant Mme Bibine en lui montrant le vif d'or que j'avais attrapé assez facilement. L'équipe de Serdaigle n'était pas la plus simple à battre mais la hargne que j'avais emmagasinée durant la semaine m'avait donné des ailes.

Le mercredi midi, le harcèlement avait continué. Le flux de filles tentant de me corrompre était continu et Mary commençait, elle aussi à en avoir assez. Partout où nous allions, des filles nous suivaient et à notre plus grand étonnement quelques garçons aussi. Je fus tentée de proposer à ces derniers de faire partie du jury mais je craignais que les Maraudeurs ne prennent ça très mal et que les pauvres ne doivent ensuite en subir des conséquences… Très désagréables. J'avais atteint la limite de ma patience, mes nerfs frisaient à la vue d'une fille et j'en rêvais la nuit, enfin j'en cauchemardais. Après le dîner, je m'étais faufilée en dehors de la salle commune après avoir fait une petite diversion. Je passais aux cuisines pour prendre une double dose de crème de marron et me dirigeais discrètement vers ma cachette. Je fis apparaître un coussin pour m'asseoir dessus avant de plonger le doigt dans ma tasse.

Avec James, nous n'avions pas eu trop l'occasion de nous voir depuis que toutes les filles du collège me courraient après. Une fois, en deux semaines, nous avions réussi à nous voir. Et cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps puisque des voix s'étaient faites entendre… Celle de Lupin et Black qui cherchaient leur pote... Il avait juré de se venger. Je n'avais donc pas eu plus de renseignements sur la raison de ce 'concours' et mis à part quelques baisers, nous avions eu juste le temps de nous donner la date et le lieu du prochain rendez vous. C'était ce soir, dans un couloir d'un étage très peu fréquenté. J'avais actuellement vingt minutes de retard. Voyant que les filles n'avaient pas cessé leur petit jeu, j'avais décidé de le punir, je n'irais pas au rendez vous. Je ne voulais pas embrasser Black et Lupin, mais s'il ne faisait rien… Je ne dirais pas que je n'avais pas le droit… Je dirais juste que je ne voyais pas d'autre possibilité pour me débarrasser des groupies… A moins que… J'eus une idée. Des fois, je me demandais si le choixpeau n'aurait pas du m'envoyer chez les serpents !

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je sautais sur mes pieds pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Potter entra, le visage crispé… Oups, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pourrait me trouver !

« - Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un ? Me demanda t il d'une voix où la colère se faisait sentir.

Maintenant que tu le dis…

Ca fait une demie heure que je t'attends !

Et ?

Et quoi ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue ? Et pourquoi je te trouve là ?

Je mettais au point ma grille de notation pour vendredi. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler puisque tu es un des candidats au titre.

Tu ne comptes pas les embrasser !

Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais toutes vos groupies me poursuivent ! Je t'avais donné jusqu'à ce midi pour arranger les choses…

JE T'INTERDIS !

Sais tu que certaines ont été jusqu'à me faire des cadeaux ? Je devrais peut-être leur rendre après… Dis je ignorant son coup d'éclat.

… Puis je dire quelque chose qui te fera changer d'avis ?

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à faire taire Black ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé dire à toute l'école que je jugerais lequel embrassait le mieux. Dis moi, pourquoi ?

Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette tournure… Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais… Et Sir' ne veut plus en démordre, depuis qu'il t'a vu dans cette robe, il…

Il ? Il veut m'ajouter à sa liste ? Me mettre dans son lit ? Désespérant. Si c'est la seule solution pour retrouver la paix ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, je partis. Tout avait été dit. Au début, l'idée de ne pas l'embrasser pour 'punir' James me paraissait excellente mais maintenant, sur le chemin de retour vers mon dortoir, elle était nettement moins bien. J'en avais rêvé de ce baiser, c'est ce qui me permettait de ne pas envoyer des sorts à tort et à travers contre toutes ses… Mmmm Ses lèvres… Je les reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre, de glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux… Il m'avait attiré dans un coin sombre à quelques pas de ma salle commune. Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir, ni vu… Je le repoussais en entendant des gens parler près de nous. Deux filles parlaient du concours, des cadeaux qu'elles m'avaient faits, qu'elles avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter si elles pouvaient embrasser les Maraudeurs. L'une d'elle passa alors en revue toutes les qualités de Potter… Ce dernier ne me quittait pas des yeux, il me serra plus contre lui et me glissa à l'oreille :

« - Hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre puisse t'embrasser ainsi, même mes meilleurs amis ! Je refuse... Tu n'es qu'à moi !

tu as jusqu'à vendredi soir… »

Je m'écartais finalement de lui et entrais enfin dans ma salle commune. Je retrouvais Mary entourée de groupies qui lui parlaient. Je vis tout de suite qu'elle était prête à mordre. Je lui passais la main dans ses cheveux en lui indiquant d'un geste de la tête l'escalier qui menait à notre dortoir. Cinq minutes après, nous étions toutes les deux assises sur mon lit en tailleur. Rideaux tirés et sort d'insonorisation lancé, je lui décrivais ma soirée et surtout le plan que j'avais mis au point pour vendredi. Elle y apporta quelques modifications et le plan fut validé. Nous allions bien rire, à moins que James ne réussisse avant… De toute façon, je comptais sur sa jalousie pour l'exécution de mon plan… Et les derniers événements me prouvaient que c'était bon.

La fin de semaine arriva rapidement. D'abord à cause de l'entraînement du jeudi soir qui m'avait tué, mais aussi la journée de vendredi où Tom me parlait de Quidditch, décrivait des feintes de Quidditch, et voulait mon opinion sur des techniques d'attaques de Quidditch… Le soir, je croisais Lupin et lui confiais un papier avec heure et lieu de rendez vous pour le soir même. Après le dîner, je me changeais dans mon dortoir. Mary avait modifié quelques tenues de ma garde robe pour quelles paraissent plus… sexy, bah oui, il fallait bien le dire je me sentais dans la peau d'une séductrice alors que j'étais morte de peur. Mary devait m'accompagner pour profiter elle aussi du spectacle… J'étais très nerveuse… Je craignais que Potter ne réagisse pas comme je l'espérais… Oui, j'attendais de lui une crise (de jalousie) telle que Black en oublie son stupide pari.

J'enfilais ma robe de sorcier au dessus de mes vêtements, pris des livres et lorsque nous passâmes dans la salle commune des griffondors tout le monde était persuadé que nous allions comme à notre habitude à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Sauf que nous allions vers une salle de cours abandonnée où les garçons devaient nous attendre depuis dix minutes…

« - C'est pas trop tôt, Evans ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais défilée ! »

Seul trois des maraudeurs étaient là, les trois en lice pour le titre de meilleur 'embrasseur'. Black qui venait de m'accueillir, se tenait contre un mur dans une attitude détendue. Lupin était assis au bureau et me fixait sourcils froncés. Quant à Potter, il se tenait droit au milieu de la pièce, bras croisés et regard noir. Je m'excusais pour notre retard et je me mis à mon aise. Comprendre, j'enlevais ma robe de sorcier pour faire apparaître la tenue concoctée pour l'occasion. Black me jeta alors un regard appréciateur avec ce sourire en coin qui faisait craquer ses groupies. Lupin ouvrit bien grand ses yeux et le troisième se renfrogna encore plus. Et cela ne fit que s'accentuer quand je repris la parole.

« - Voilà les règles, les mains au dessus des hanches pas de déviation plus bas. Quand je stoppe le baiser, pas le droit de revenir à la charge.

Et si c'est toi qui reviens à la charge, me demanda Black s'attirant un regard tueur de Potter sans s'en rendre compte.

Si cela arrive, ce sera à vous de décider…

Bonner est ton adjointe ? Tu aurais pu en trouver une plus jolie mais je m'en contenterais.

Je te rassure, je ne fais pas partie du jury. Je suis là uniquement pour vérifier que tout se passe bien pour Lily, répondit froidement Mary.

Dommage pour toi, mon ange ! Bon tu commences par qui ?

Sirius, il est hors de question que je me prête à cela ! Je te laisse le titre si tu le veux, dit Potter.

James, arrête pour une fois qu'on a quelqu'un d'impartial pour nous départager !

C'est ridicule !

De toute façon, même si tu abandonnes, Rem' reste en course.

Oh non, moi j'ai dis dès le départ que c'est une idée absurde, plaida Lupin en jetant des coups d'œil à Potter qui semblait se détendre.

Alors il ne reste plus que toi en lice, dis je. Donc tu es vainqueur par forfait. »

Je pensais qu Potter ferait une crise de jalousie interrompant ce concours ridicule et d'une certaine manière, il venait de le faire. Plan réussi. Mais alors que je commençais à retourner vers mes affaires, je sentis une main me saisir le bras.

« - Je refuse d'accepter le titre sans que tu essaies toi-même !

Sirius !

Bah quoi James ? Elle ne m'en fera qu'une meilleure pub ! »

La situation devenait tendue. Black ne semblait pas vouloir laisser tomber et Potter ruminait de plus en plus. Je vis Lupin regarder tour à tour ses deux amis craignant le pire. Mon plan était de rendre jaloux James pour qu'il s'oppose à ses amis mais je ne voulais aucunement qu'ils se disputent par ma faute. Je cherchais une solution quand Mary parla.

« - Ce sera moi alors, et uniquement moi.

Non Bonner, ce sera Lily et uniquement elle, répliqua Black sans quitter Potter des yeux.

Je serais toute aussi impartiale qu'elle !

J'ai dis NON ! »

La situation était bloquée, chacun restant sur ses positions. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'embrasser Black, je tentais alors le tout pour le tout :

« - Black, j'ai un petit copain, et je n'ai nullement l'intention d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que lui !

Ah oui ? Et je suppose qu'il n'est pas dans l'école… Sinon nous t'aurions vu avec… Donc il ne le saura pas…

Oui mais moi je le saurais et donc y a pas moyen ! je commençais à perdre mon calme, comment pouvait il être aussi têtu !

Alors je ne te demanderais pas ta permission ! »

Il m'attira brutalement à lui et m'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient contre les miennes. Il prenait son temps mais je savais que d'ici peu il voudrait plus que ce simple contact. Je me débattais le repoussant de mes bras, le frappant avec mes pieds. Quand il fut brusquement tiré en arrière, je vis qu'il souriait mais ce fut bref, un poing venait de s'abattre sur son visage.

« - James ! M'écriais je en me jetant dans ses bras, l'empêchant de continuer à frapper son ami tombé à terre.

J'avais raison ! dit Black.

Quoi ?

Vous êtes ensemble !! Pourquoi ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre Rem' ?

Je l'ai compris au bal, et j'ai eu la confirmation peu de temps après.

Black, tu pourrais t'expliquer ?

Bah, au mois d'Août, James me parlait souvent de toi. Pas que ça me dérange, je commence à avoir l'habitude mais je sentais que quelque chose était différent. Au Chemin de Traverse, j'ai cru que j'allais te faire réagir James…

Tu as réussi, murmura ce dernier avec un sourire.

Sur le quai, j'ai vu aussi les regards que tu lui lançais... Au bal, j'ai eu l'idée de ce concours, pour que tu puisses enfin l'embrasser mais quand j'ai vu ta tenue Evans, j'ai compris que c'était déjà fait.

Pourquoi as-tu maintenu ton idée alors ? Demandais je.

J'en voulais à James de ne pas me l'avoir dit… Depuis le temps…

C'est moi. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas que les autres l'apprennent, le coupais je d'une petite voix.

Nous ne sommes pas les autres !! Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis !!

Ne lui crie pas dessus ! claqua Potter

Black, si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi. S'il te plait, ne vous fâcher pas pour moi.

Quelqu'un arrive, dit Lupin d'une voix grave. Et le couvre feu est passé depuis quelques minutes. »

Comment l'avait il su ? Aucune idée… Nous récupérâmes nos affaires avant de suivre les Maraudeurs dans un dédale des passages secrets. Nous marchions d'un bon pas. James ouvrait la marche, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à Mary. Il ralentissait parfois l'allure, parfois il nous faisait signe de nous taire. Nous nous arrêtâmes au bout d'un moment sans avoir croisé quiconque. Il nous expliqua, qu'en sortant de ce passage, nous serions à cinq mètres de notre salle commune et que le couloir était libre. Je ne sais d'où il tirait cette dernière information mais je lui faisais confiance. Je lui volais un baiser avant de suivre Mary vers notre dortoir.


	18. Chapter 18

Noël

**Quand tout n'est pas dit**

Après cette soirée, la vie à Poudlard se fit plus facile. Black avait annoncé que le 'concours' avait été finalement annulé et les filles oublièrent rapidement mon existence. De plus, nous avions maintenant trois complices. Nous avions l'habitude de nous voir le mardi et le vendredi soir dans une salle bien spéciale. La salle sur demande. La première fois que j'avais vu James passer trois fois l'air concentré devant ce tableau, je n'avais pu me retenir de rire. J'avais découvert une pièce digne d'une salle commune. Les couleurs de Serpentard et de Griffondor se mélangeaient agréablement. Un confortable canapé faisait face à une cheminée où un feu réchauffait l'ambiance. Ce que nous voulions apparaissait aussitôt. Nous y parlions de tout, nous travaillions, nous nous embrassions…

Il nous arrivait de nous voir à d'autres moments mais tous les devoirs que nous avions, ne nous permettaient pas de nous voir autant que nous le désirions. Nous avions alors différents moyens de nous fixer rendez vous. Au début, il nous avait fallut être imaginatif. Comme par exemple, cette fois, où dans un couloir, Black et Lupin nous bloquèrent le passage. Les autres étudiants, par habitude, tournèrent la tête afin de ne pas être témoins de l'affrontement. Mais l'affrontement n'eut pas réellement lieu. Potter qui arrivait derrière nous me bouscula, me dit de faire attention et rejoignit ses amis. Ce que les autres n'avaient pas vu, c'était la caresse sur ma main et le petit bout de parchemin qui se trouvait maintenant dans ma poche. Très rapidement, James eu l'idée qui nous facilita la vie. Le professeur de potions avait voulu nous mettre en binôme… Lupin se retrouva avec moi et Mary avec lui. Ainsi dès que nous devions convenir d'un rendez vous plus besoin de bousculades.

Le lundi précédent le départ pour les vacances de Noël. Mary revint avec un message :

_Salut ma Lily Jolie_

_Deux semaines sans toi, ça va être trop dur. Sirius en a marre d'avance. Il parait que je n'ai plus d'autres sujets aux lèvres… Du coup, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions passer la nuit de vendredi à samedi ensemble dans la salle sur demande…_

_T'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu veux attendre, et j'attendrais. Je souhaiterais juste que tu dormes dans mes bras. Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël en quelque sorte… S'il te pléééééééééééééééééééééé_

_Baisers_

_Ton James_

Je me sentis rougir au fur et à mesure que je lisais ces quelques lignes. J'avais eu moi-même cette idée il y a quelques temps mais ne me sentant pas prête pour aller plus loin pour le moment, j'avais eu peur. Peur de lui donner de faux espoirs, et que ce soit lui qui propose, me faisait tellement plaisir. J'en parlais rapidement avec Mary et lui confiai ma réponse. La semaine n'avançait pas. Nous ne pouvions nous voir de la semaine pour cause de parchemins à rendre et d'une soirée entre gars prévu de longue date… Je rangeais tous les petits mots qu'il m'envoyait dans le double fond de ma malle, je craignais toujours qu'une des dindes ne les trouve… Durant les mois de novembre et décembre, elles n'avaient eu de cesse de parler des Maraudeurs. Quand les binômes de potions avaient été constitués, elles avaient essayé de nous soudoyer pour que nous échangions… Elles avaient même menacé Mary en mon absence… Ma vengeance leur avait laissé des marques et depuis elles nous ignoraient de plus belle. Après tout, elles étaient plus jolies et plus désirables que nous, soit disant.

Je passais donc beaucoup de temps avec Rémus pour les devoirs. Il se montrait quelqu'un d'agréable, gentil mais secret. Il était respecté mais contrairement à Black et Potter, ce n'était pas par peur. Il était toujours prêt à aider les autres, bien que seuls les serpentards osaient l'approcher. Il attirait surtout les filles calmes mais je n'avais pu déterminer quel type de filles exactement lui plaisait. Son tableau de chasse était assez succinct et aucune similitude apparente entre les filles. Le lendemain de leur soirée entre gars, il n'était pas venu en cours, trop malade soit disant. Il est vrai que les trois autres Maraudeurs étaient eux aussi dans un état lamentable. Je remarquai que Peter était mis de coté. Oui, nous ne nous étions jamais parlé, il continuait même à m'insulter quand il en avait l'occasion… De son coté, Mary me disait être étonnée de trouver Potter agréable. Et que parfois il lui était difficile d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait là de la même personne. Elle revenait de ses devoirs avec lui un sourire aux lèvres, m'expliquait avoir beaucoup ri… Et moi ? J'étais jalouse !

Nous n'avions jamais parlé de sentiments avec James. Ni de futur. Nous nous contentions de vivre le moment. Je pense que d'un point de vue extérieur, quelqu'un aurait pu voir de la tendresse mais avec lui il était difficile de savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait. Comme ce soir, il était devant moi dans la salle sur demande et m'expliquait… essayait de me convaincre, que dormir ensemble était finalement une mauvaise idée. Mon cœur se brisait, ne le voyait il pas ?

« - Lily, il ne faut pas.

Pourquoi ? criais je, ne retenant plus mes larmes.

Ne pleures pas, s'il te plait.

Ne me touche pas ! Comment oses tu !?

Mon ange, je viens de te le dire… Si quelqu'un nous surprend… imagine qu'un professeur…

Tu violes tous les jours le règlement au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore, et aujourd'hui, où il est quasiment certain que nous ne serons pas pris, tu fais marche arrière ! Laisse moi rire !

Lily, ta réputation est en jeu. Et je ne supporterais pas…

Menteur ! Vous, les serpents, vous n'avez vraiment aucun courage !

Oh, et vous, les chatons, vous foncez tête la première dans les ennuis au lieu de prendre le temps de réfléchir et d'élaborer un plan.

Et quel est ton plan ?

De quoi parles tu ?

Pourquoi ne veux tu pas passer cette soirée et cette nuit avec moi ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison.

…

Je prendrais ce silence pour un oui. Tu vas parler ou je dois deviner ?

Il n'y a rien.

Je dois deviner donc. Alors tu me lâches, pour avoir ta soirée de libre, c'est donc que tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire… Laisse moi finir ! Tu vas voir tes copains toutes les vacances donc ce n'est pas de ce coté que je dois chercher.

Lily… Dit il suppliant. Je vais juste retourner dans mon dortoir et rêver de ce que nous avions prévu.

A moins que… »

Ma voix se cassa, je me rappelais d'une conversation de Melody. Hier soir, elle était rentrée dans le dortoir toute fière et avait dit assez fort pour que nous l'entendions qu'elle avait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Et que vendredi soir serait un grand soir pour elle… Avait elle réussi ? Avait elle réussi à avoir un rendez vous avec… Je le regardais les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche ouverte. Il ne pouvait pas me faire cela, pas avec elle ! Il me fixait, il cherchait sans doute à deviner mes pensées mais…

« - Lily, je ne sais pas ce que tu es entrain de t'imaginer, mais je veux juste pas…

Comment elle s'appelle ?

Qui ?

Celle pour qui tu me quittes ?

Lily, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter ! s'écria t il en me retenant par le poignet alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte. Lily…

Dis moi la vérité, Potter.

…

Dis moi la vérité, Potter, ou je pars et il ne sera plus question que tu t'approches de moi !

… J'ai des blessures sur le corps et je ne peux pas t'en donner les raisons, avoua t il la tête baissée.

Tu es blessé ?!

Oui… Non c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai mis des onguents et fais des bandages.

Tu t'en es pris à des gens, tu as voulu leur faire du mal ?

Non ! Promis.

… Maintenant que je sais cela, on va dormir ici tous les deux ?

Tu ne me poses pas plus de questions ?

Tu me le diras peut-être un jour… j'espère qu'un jour tu auras suffisamment confiance. »

Notre soirée fut merveilleuse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ses blessures, surtout qu'il grimaçait assez régulièrement mais je ne demandais rien. Quand l'heure de se coucher se fit sentir, un lit apparu dans un coin de la pièce. J'allais dans la salle de bain pour me changer. J'avais opté pour un pyjama débardeur-pantalon ce soir. Il était uni bleu ciel, le tissu était doux et plus chaud qu'il n'y paraissait. Je me sentais femme habillée ainsi mais pas au point de me sentir aguicheuse. Quand je revins dans la chambre, James me tournait le dos, il était en boxer torse nu, appliqué à plier ses affaires sur une chaise. La large entaille qui allait de son omoplate droite à sa hanche gauche, me fit froid dans le dos. Je compris pourquoi il avait tout d'abord refusé de me le dire. Il ne voulait sans doute pas que je me fasse de soucis pour lui. Je m'étais rapprochée de lui en silence et je frôlais délicatement du doigt cette horrible marque. Il sursauta et, en voyant mon visage peiné, me prit dans ses bras. Il me murmura des mots doux à l'oreille avant de me coucher sur le lit où nous nous embrassâmes à en perdre haleine, nos mains caressant l'autre pour en connaître la moindre courbe. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien, je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête. Pourtant il y mit fin m'expliquant qu'après il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter... Je m'en voulu de ne pas me sentir prête, de lui imposer cette torture mais en me calant contre son torse, je compris surtout que j'étais désespérément amoureuse de lui et cette attente ne rendrait notre première fois que meilleure.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous étions de nouveau embrassés avant de nous quitter le sourire aux lèvres pour prendre le petit déjeuner et finir nos bagages. Je retrouvais Mary dans un état d'extrême agitation, faisant les cent pas dans notre salle commune.

« - Où étais tu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !! Hurla t elle quand elle m'aperçut enfin.

Tu sais très bien où j'étais… Pourquoi es tu énervée ?

Ne me mens pas, Lily Evans !

Je ne te mens pas. Et si nous allions dans le dortoir pour finir cette conversation ?

Non, je vais manger… On en parlera dans le train, lança t elle avant de partir. »

Je ne perdais pas trop de temps à chercher la raison de son énervement. Une fois dans le dortoir, je filais prendre une douche et quand je sortis de la salle de bain, déjà habillée en moldue, je retrouvais Melody en pleine conférence dans la chambre.

« - Il a été fabuleux les filles ! Il a pris son temps pour me déshabiller… Oh et si vous aviez vu son corps ! Il est si bien fait !!

Jouer au Quidditch ça aide !

Oui mais il sait ce qu'il faut faire pour faire monter une fille au septième ciel ! Toute la nuit ! James m'a tenu éveillée toute la nuit ! Je vais avoir besoin de dormir dans le train.

Et toi, hier soir qui croyais qu'il t'ignorait.

Oui, reprit Melody. Il m'a expliqué que pour lui, James Potter, serpentard, être tombé amoureux d'une griffondor ça le surprenait beaucoup et qu'au début il n'avait pas su comment réagir.

Tu as couché cette nuit avec James Potter ? Ne pus je me retenir de demander.

Oui, et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Rien, ça ne me faisait rien. C'est vrai, James était avec moi, et pour m'être réveillée régulièrement dans la nuit, je peux témoigner qu'il n'a pas bougé. Pitoyable, voilà ce qu'elle était. Et ses copines qui buvaient ses paroles… Mary revint avec des fruits pour mon petit déjeuner et les encas dans le train et pour me dire qu'il fallait se presser de descendre. Je la voyais jeter des coups d'œil aux filles et lui fit un grand sourire. J'avais enfin la raison de son attitude… Lui fis un signe discret pour qu'elle arrête de se faire du soucis. Dans l'escalier, par malchance, nous nous retrouvâmes derrière les trois dindes qui bien évidemment prenaient leur temps avec leurs lourdes malles, tout en se plaignant du manque de galanterie des garçons de cette école… Il nous restait encore un escalier à descendre, au bas duquel les Maraudeurs se tenaient en pleine conversation. Je tenais ma revanche.

« - Hé Potter ! A défaut de faire grimper Melody au rideau comme tu l'as fait à plusieurs reprises cette nuit, tu ne pourrais pas aider l'amour de ta vie avec sa malle parce qu'elle gêne tout le monde avec ses copines ! »

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Melody me foudroya du regard, ses copines me jetèrent un regard courroucé. Mary eut l'air surpris puis explosa de rire devant le visage de James. Ce dernier, tout d'abord surpris que je l'appelle ainsi, perdit toute couleur quand il comprit la portée de mes paroles. En deux enjambées, il était face à Melody qui n'en menait pas large. Je vis dans son regard un mélange d'énervement et… d'amusement.

« - Alors comme ça, Melody, tu as été vanté mes talents nocturnes ?

Oui, murmura t elle rouge de confusion.

Et j'ai été à la hauteur ?

Moui

C'est le principal alors.

Et elle, elle a été à la hauteur ? demanda Mary entre deux éclat de rire.

Bah je t'avouerais ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

James, je peux t'expliquer un peu plus loin, en tête à tête ?

M'expliquer quoi, hurla t il maintenant hors de lui. Je n'ai jamais parlé avec toi, je ne t'ai jamais touché et encore moins embrassé. Et toi, tu dis à tout le monde que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble à baiser ?!

Je ne l'ai pas dit à tout le monde, ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette fouine a entendu !

Oui… et elle a pas dit 'baiser'. Non après la déclaration d'amour que tu lui as fait, elle aurait plutot utilisé l'expression 'faire l'amour' bien qu'elle ai préféré le terme 'monter au septième ciel', ajoutai je amusée.

Quoi ?!

Evans, tu vas me le payer, foi de Melody Pone.

Tu sais où me trouver… Vous ne pourriez pas bouger parce que le train ne va pas nous attendre… »

Sur cette dernière phrase, je me faufilais entre eux deux. Mary me suivit, elle avait du mal à retrouver son souffle d'avoir autant ri. Une fois seules, dans un compartiment, elle m'expliqua que Melody était rentrée peu de temps avant moi et qu'elle avait tout de suite raconté qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Potter. Du coup, elle s'était fait du souci pour moi puisque je n'étais pas rentrée, craignant le pire. Ca, c'est une amie ! Je lui racontais ma soirée et nous tombâmes d'accord que la chance avait été avec moi que James avoue. Si nous avions passé notre soirée chacun de notre coté après notre dispute, et qu'au réveil, Melody m'avait décrit… Je n'ose même pas y penser. Je l'aurais cru ! Mais aurais je été assez forte pour demander une explication à James ? Nous changeâmes de sujet pour discuter de nos futures vacances quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et se referma sans aucune raison visible. Enfin jusqu'à l'apparition d'une tête brune, aux cheveux en pétard et des lunettes devant des yeux chocolats. Mary eut un sourire avant de nous laisser tous les deux soit disant pour aller aux toilettes.

« - tu es fière de toi, hein, me dit il dans un sourire.

Oui, très.

Je suis content que tu ne l'ais pas cru.

C'était assez difficile de la croire vu que tu étais avec moi…

Oui, heureusement. Promets moi que si ça se reproduit, tu viendras m'en parler avant de croire ce genre de choses ou que tu me feras assez confiance pour savoir que ce n'est que des mensonges.

Oki, dis je touchée par ses paroles. Et si tu m'embrassais avant que Mary ne revienne ? »

Aussitôt Mary revenue, il repartit en nous souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Deux semaines sans lui… Il y a même pas un an, c'était le rêve, mais là… Comment allais je faire ?


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde et merci pour ceux quilaissent des reviews.

J'esper que ce chapitre vous plaira. E

* * *

**Noël**

Cela faisait que quelques jours que j'étais de retour chez mes parents et je m'ennuyais ferme. Mon père m'avait interrogé sur l'école, s'étonnant de ne pas avoir reçu de lettre de la direction… Bah oui, à chaque retenue, le professeur McGonnagal, directrice de la maison Griffondor, envoyait un courrier aux parents pour relater nos derniers 'exploits'. Chaque année mes parents en recevaient un certain nombre, enfin sauf pour ce début d'année... J'expliquais rapidement qu'avec Potter nous avions trouvé un terrain d'entente et que la hache de guerre avait donc été enterrée. Quant à ma mère, elle avait réussi à me poser des questions sur le garçon de cet été en l'absence de mon père mais je ne lui en avais pas révélé beaucoup. Je pense que le sourire que j'eus à l'évocation de James, lui a suffit… pour le moment. Pour ce qui est de ma sœur, elle gardait son attitude cruelle à mon égard et parlait à longueur de journée de son dernier petit ami en date, qui à ses yeux était l'homme parfait…

Mes parents avaient pris deux semaines de congés afin de passer du temps avec nous. Ils avaient prévu tout un tas de visites dans la famille, des oncles et tantes à voir. Le rituel des fêtes de fin d'années, en somme. Et moi, je devrais parler de mon école en taisant tout ce qui était lié à la magie. Les sales coups de, ou contre, Potter perdaient pas mal d'effets une fois que toute magie était enlevée ! Le matin du 25 Décembre, je trouvais des cadeaux aux pieds de mon lit. Je les ouvris avant de descendre ouvrir ceux de ma famille aux pieds du sapin. Mary m'avait offert le livre que je souhaitais, il recensait toutes les potions médicales connues et accessibles à tout le monde. Je voulais devenir Médicomage et il me serait donc très utile l'an prochain. Rémus m'avait offert des sucreries, celles que je mangeais en révisant avec lui. Quand j'ouvris le cadeau de Sirius, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Cet obsédé m'avait offert une nuisette en satin noire accompagnée d'un petit mot : '_Avec cette tenue, je suis sur de faire deux heureux, S_'. Vint en dernier celui de James… un bracelet en or blanc. Il était finement ciselé et d'une délicatesse. Je me levais rapidement pour envoyer un hibou pour le remercier, et moi qui lui avais offert un polo. De son équipe de Quidditch préféré d'accord, mais il était ridicule par rapport au sien !

Alors que nous préparions le repas du midi avec ma mère, ma sœur vint nous prévenir que son petit ami du moment, se joindrait à nous. Elle nous fit sentir le parfum qu'il lui avait acheté pour Noël à tel point que la cuisine empestait encore dix minutes après qu'elle soit partie en poussant des grands cris en voyant un hibou entrer.

_Coucou ma Lily Jolie_

_Merci pour le polo !! _

_Je suis content que le bracelet t'ait plut. _

_Sirius m'a rien offert, il m'a dit que j'aurais mon cadeau à la rentrée et qu'il fallait que je voie avec toi. Sais tu ce que ça signifie ?_

_Tendrement_

_James_

« - Un bracelet ? me demanda ma mère.

- Maman !! Depuis quand lis tu mon courrier ?!

- Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois et tu ne répondais pas…

- Tiens regarde.

- Oh ma chérie, il est magnifique ! Il a bon goût ce petit, dit ma mère en souriant.

- Qui ça ? demanda mon père qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

- Le petit ami de Lily, regarde le splendide bracelet qu'il lui a offert. Et c'est quoi l'histoire avec ce Sirius ?

- Maman, suppliais je. Puis je avoir un petit peu d'intimité ?

- Tu aurais du trouver autre chose maintenant je veux a tout pris savoir !! Raconte !

- Papa ! »

Et voilà comment le jour de Noël je me retrouvais dans la cuisine entourée de mes parents qui voulaient tout savoir. Je me rebellais pas mal à l'école, mais contre eux impossible. Ils étaient d'une patience d'ange et compréhensifs. Bien que sur ce sujet, je n'avais pas de points de comparaison… Quand ma sœur Pétunia leur avait présenté son copain, je n'étais pas là alors comment savoir. Mais s'ils l'avaient invité à partager notre repas aujourd'hui c'était plutôt bon signe… Je tentais le tout pour le tout.

« - Sirius m'a offert une nuisette et sa carte indiquait que c'était autant pour moi que pour James… Dis je rapidement le rouge aux joues.

- Tu as déjà couché avec ce James ?! Tonna mon père alors que ma mère souriait toujours.

- Nous avons juste dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne me sens pas prête et donc nous attendons, murmurais je en baissant les yeux face au coup de colère de mon père.

- Ah, ça !! Et tu vas attendre encore quelques années ma petite ! Tu es bien trop jeune !! Je t'interdirais bien de le revoir mais je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce que tu fais quand tu es dans ton école !!

- Veux tu bien cessé tout ce cirque ! dit ma mère riant à moitié. A son age, nous n'étions plus innocents tous les deux !

- Oui, mais à l'époque actuelle…

- Nous l'avons bien élevé, elle sait ce qui est bon pour elle. Alors Lily nous te faisons confiance, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésites pas.

- Moi, j'aimerais faire sa connaissance.

- Papa !

- Si c'est aussi sérieux avec lui, qu'as-tu à craindre ? »

A craindre ? Techniquement, rien. Avec James, nous ne parlions pas de sentiments, ni d'avenir, juste du présent et tout au plus des examens du mois de juin… Alors comment lui annoncer que mes parents voulaient le rencontrer sans risquer de le faire fuir ? Mon père fut clair, tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas rencontré, il ne me parlerait plus. Une attitude de gamin d'après les dires de ma mère, une attitude déloyale de mon point de vue. J'adorais mon père et ne pas parler avec lui était une véritable torture. Ma mère avait beau m'expliquer que j'étais la petite dernière que ce n'était pas facile pour eux, je ne comprenais pas cet acharnement. Est-ce que Pétunia avait subi le même sort avant moi ? Enfin son petit ami… On sonna à la porte, et aux cris que j'entendais, il s'agissait très certainement de Lui, Vernon, la huitième merveille du monde pour ma sœur. A la fin du repas, je fus ravie de retourner dans ma chambre. A part soporifique et sans aucun intérêt, je ne trouvais aucune perfection dans ce bonhomme. Il était prétentieux et rien ne l'intéressait en dehors de son travail, et je soupçonnais ma sœur de lui avoir raconté deux trois trucs sur moi pas forcément à mon avantage...

Au bout de deux jours de silence paternel, je ne tins plus et envoyais un hibou à James avant descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'avais essayé de rester digne mais il était clair que je le suppliais de m'aider :

_Salut Toi,_

_Je ne sais pas trop comment commencer cette lettre… _

_Figures toi que mes parents ont appris pour le 'cadeau' de Sirius et mon père n'a pas réellement apprécié. Il s'est mis en tête de te rencontrer et depuis maintenant deux jours il ne m'adresse plus la parole pour me faire céder. Je te l'accorde que c'est un comportement enfantin mais ma mère ne réussit pas à le faire cesser ses idioties… Je sais que nous n'avions jamais parlé de ça, mais ça te gênerait de venir le voir ? J'aimerais qu'il me reparle…_

_Bisous_

_Ta Lily_

Je grignotais mes tartines d'un air absent en regardant mon père du coin de l'œil qui lisait le journal. Il commentait avec ma mère les derniers événements de l'actualité. Je me sentais en trop, déjà parce que la plupart des choses dont il était question m'étaient complètement inconnues mais parce que mon père ne répondait pas à mes questions. Quand la porte sonna, ma mère nous quitta laissant s'installer le silence, je fixais maintenant mon père de ses yeux suppliants qui d'habitude le faisaient craquer mais qui là n'avaient aucun effet. J'entendais ma mère parler au loin, je me demandais qui pouvait venir si tôt chez les gens. Des bruits de pas qui approchent, j'aurais bientôt la réponse à cette question. Ma mère vint se poster devant moi un grand sourire sur le visage, je ne m'étais pas encore retournée pour voir le nouvel arrivant qu'une voix me fit tressaillir :

« - Bonjour monsieur Evans, Lily.

- James !

- Bonjour jeune homme. Puis je savoir à qui j'ai à faire ?

- Bien sur, Monsieur. James Potter, le petit ami de Lily.

- Potter ? N'êtes vous pas la cause de toutes les retenues de ma fille ? Celui qui lui a rasé la tête ? Ou encore celui qui lui a donné la mauvaise idée de faire ce sport dangereux ?

- Papa !

- Je plaide coupable. D'un autre coté, mes parents pourraient eux aussi vous montrer des boites entières de lettres au sujet de retenues dues à votre fille. En agitant que par sa faute, ils ont été contraint de m'acheter des vêtements neuf parce qu'une odeur assez tenace de repousse-dragon ne voulait pas partir… Et que j'ai dû assister à un gala de bienfaisance les cheveux roses…

- Je vois que tu sais te défendre ma Chérie, dit ma mère amusée par l'échange des deux hommes.

- Moui…

- Lily, remonte dans ta chambre que nous puissions parler plus librement.

- Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir le laisser seul… face à toi, dis je soupçonneuse.

- T'inquiète, tu le verras dès que j'en aurais fini avec lui.

- Vas y, Lily.

- Ok, mais pourrais tu ne pas lui dire ce qu'est le cadeau de Sirius… Demandais je rougissante en regardant mes pieds.

- Tu n'as qu'à redescendre avec dans dix minutes.

- Je ne vais pas lui montrer devant toi !

- Alors tu ne lui montreras pas du tout ! Cria mon père en se levant pour me faire face. »

Je remontais furieuse dans ma chambre ! Il était entrain de faire passer un interrogatoire à James. Ce dernier était venu tout de suite à ma rescousse… Mon cœur en battait plus vite. Et qu'il était beau ! Dix minutes, c'est très long, surtout dans ce cas là. Je rangeais le cadeau de Sirius avec la petite carte et attendis en fixant mon réveil. Quand les dix minutes furent passées, je me précipitais dans la cuisine, où je trouvais mes parents sous le charme de Potter. Ils s'interrompirent en me voyant entrer.

« - Ah Lily. James nous racontait justement vos petites taquineries.

- Nos petites taquineries ?

- Oui, quand tu m'as collé les pieds au plafond par exemple… C'est le cadeau de Sirius ?

- Moui. Papa, il est encore temps d'éviter un moment gênant.

- J'en ai déjà vu ma chérie, répondit mon père un sourire aux lèvres. J'aimerais juste voir sa réaction, ça me donnera quelques éléments pour la suite de notre conversation. Vas y, ouvres le mon garçon.

- … Sirius a… bon goût. »

La situation était extrêmement embarrassante. James avait juste entrouvert la boite, comprenant d'un coup d'œil ce dont il était question alors que mon père ne le quittait pas des yeux. Je cherchais de l'aide auprès de ma mère qui semblait s'amuser de la rougeur de nos joues et du calme de mon père.

« - Vous ne la sortez pas ? demanda mon père

- Papa, arrête !

- Alors, d'après ce que je comprends vous couchez avec ma fille…

- Maman, pitié fais le taire ! C'est bon Papa, tu as réussi, nous sommes tous les deux mal à l'aise, tu as gagné, tu es le meilleur.

- …

- Oui monsieur. Nous avons juste dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et j'avoue ne jamais avoir été aussi heureux.

- Ma fille m'en a déjà parlé… Je ne vous dirais qu'une chose : prenez votre temps. Sorcier ou pas, tu entendras parler de moi si tu la fais souffrir. »

Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi mal à l'aise, mais j'étais tellement heureuse de revoir James que j'étais prête à pardonner à mon père. Il resta encore une heure à discuter avec mes parents de sa famille, de lui, de ses ambitions… Ma mère lui avait fait promettre de venir dîner le lendemain soir. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Au moment de partir, il me demanda d'où il pouvait transplaner. Je l'accompagnais dans un coin du jardin à l'abri des regards des voisins.

« - Merci d'être venu. Je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est pas grave, me dit il en me prenant dans ses bras. Par contre, je pense que je vais tuer Sirius

- Pourquoi ? Elle est très belle.

- Oui, mais il t'a attiré des ennuis.

- Finalement on a survécu, concluais je avec un clin d'œil. Enfin surtout toi !

- J'ai mérité un baiser alors ? me dit il avec un grand sourire. »

La journée du lendemain fut longue, je ne cessais de regarder l'heure. Nos parents avaient également invité Vernon à dîner. Ma sœur semblait en panique, elle me répétait de sembler 'normale' et espérait que James se tiendrait à carreau. Elle ne voulait pas que son petit ami la quitte à cause de sa 'monstrueuse sœur' ou de son 'horrible petit ami'. Elle avait enfilé une robe qui accentuait sa maigreur, son absence de forme et son long cou… C'était donc un très mauvais choix mais je n'en avais rien à faire et m'occupais de me mettre le plus à mon avantage. J'avais revêtu une robe vert pâle qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux avec un décolleté raisonnable. Mes cheveux étaient libres sur mes épaules et un léger maquillage pour faire ressortir mes yeux. James arriva le premier avec un bouquet pour ma mère et une bouteille de vin pour mon père, ce qui les impressionna grandement. Nous nous installâmes tous les quatre dans le salon afin d'attendre le retardataire, mon père et ma mère, chacun dans un fauteuil et James et moi dans le canapé. Je réalisais que James me tenait la main quand ma mère nous regarda avec un sourire en se levant pour ouvrir la porte à Vernon. Il était venu les mains vides et ma sœur daigna enfin apparaître. Mes parents ne s'en formalisèrent pas, l'habitude sûrement. Par contre, je vis James se raidir quand il compris que depuis le début elle était là et qu'elle n'avait pas daigné descendre pour l'accueillir. Le repas et la soirée se passèrent pour le mieux. James semblait très bien s'entendre avec mon père et ma mère était sous le charme. Quant à Pétunia et Vernon, ils tentaient d'attirer l'attention sur eux en nous lançant des piques. Je vis plusieurs fois James serré les poings mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, même quand je le raccompagnais pour qu'il transplane.

La dizaine de jours qui me restaient de vacances passa somme toute rapidement. Comme nous étions dans de la famille, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'expliquer pourquoi un hibou m'apportait une lettre… Donc je fus coupée du monde magique pendant tout ce temps. Mes cousines ressemblaient à ma sœur, elles ne s'intéressaient qu'aux garçons et au maquillage. Quant à mes cousins, à part le sport, pas vraiment de conversations possibles et comme je ne pouvais leur parler de Quidditch... Au repas du nouvel an, Pétunia avait parlé de James lui attribuant des défauts que je ne voyais que chez son Vernon. Mes cousins, au début, ne la crurent pas… Enfin ils ne crurent pas que j'avais un petit ami puis ils déclarèrent que je devrais m'en contenter si je ne voulais pas rester seule toute ma vie.

Inutile de vous cacher que ce fut avec une joie à peine dissimulée que je me rendis à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Je retrouvais Mary dans un compartiment en pleine lecture et nous voilà reparties pour le collège.


	20. Chapter 20

**Merci tout plein pour toutes vos reviews !! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Bon, sachez que j'ai bientôt fini de l'écrire. Elle devrait avoir aux environs de 35 chapitres. Et oui, j'ai l'intention de développer la relation de Lily et James… Mais pas tout de suite maintenant. Désolée.**

**Quant au Hockey, ce n'est pas un sport très européen… En plus, il est beaucoup moins impressionnant ici que chez toi ! Mais je te rassure, j'aime bien, surtout quand ça saigne :D bien que j'ai une large préférence pour le rugby…**

**Je m'excuse pour les fois où il manque des mots, pourtant je la relis plusieurs fois… Quant à Pétunia, elle n'apparaîtra plus par contre Melody reste en course…**

**E**

* * *

**Explications**

Le mois de janvier se passa tranquillement. La reprise des cours était dure mais tous les vendredis, nous nous retrouvions dans la salle sur demande pour passer la nuit ensemble. Je n'avais pas encore osé mettre la nuisette de Sirius. James n'y faisait pas allusion, attendant sans doute que je le fasse de moi-même. Il était toujours aussi doux et attentionné, nous étions revenus à l'école pour reprendre exactement là où nous en étions. Je ne sais pas si j'en étais réellement heureuse. Notre couple n'avait pas évolué en trois mois, je ressentais comme un vide, un manque. Je devins agressive, je le sentais, je le voyais mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Seul Tom en était content, j'étais plus incisive sur le terrain et cela lui plaisait notre prochain match serait fin mars, avant les vacances de Pâques et contre les poufsouffles. Comme d'habitude, le choc Serpentard-Griffondor serait le dernier match de l'année et déciderait sans doute aussi du vainqueur de la coupe.

Au début Février, mon humeur se fit encore plus exécrable. James ne savait plus quoi faire et je voyais bien que Mary faisait son possible pour que je trouve une solution. Un soir, après avoir été odieuse avec elle, j'avais éclaté en sanglots. Je lui avais alors confié ma détresse, lui interdisant d'en parler à James comme elle se proposait de le faire. Du coup, leur séance de travail s'en était ressentie. Quand je retrouvais James à la fin de la semaine, il faisait les cent pas dans notre salle. A peine eus je fermé la porte qu'il s'approcha de moi pour me saisir par les épaules.

« - Lily, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Ca va, James, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as des sauts d'humeur. Je t'ai vu crier sur Mary qui n'ose plus me parler. Rémus me répète à longueur de journée que tu ne vas pas bien et toi tu me dis de ne pas me faire de soucis ?!

- Oui.

- Lily ! S'il te plait… Me murmura t il à l'oreille en me serrant dans ses bras. Dis moi. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai oublié ton anniversaire ? De te dire bonjour un matin ?

- NON !

- … Alors quoi ?

- J'en ai assez de tout cela ! criais je.

- Quoi ? croassa t il.

- …

- Tu en as assez de nous ? »

Il m'avait lâché comme si je l'avais frappé en plein estomac. Je le vis s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il posa sa tête sur les mains, coudes sur les genoux. Je me sentais mal, si mal. Je m'accroupis en face de lui. Prenant ses mains dans les miennes, je les écartais de son visage. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, je n'arrivais plus à les retenir et pour le moment mon unique préoccupation était cet homme assis devant moi.

« - James…

- Que veux tu ajouter ? Que tout cela, c'était pour te moquer de moi ?!

- NON !

- Alors quoi ? Hurla t il totalement fou de rage.

- Arrête, tu me fais peur.

- Arrête ? Tu me brises le cœur et… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser avec toute mon âme, tout mon cœur, tous mes sentiments. Je le repoussais contre le dossier pour m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Je lui caressais le visage, passais mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes s'égaraient dans mon dos, sur mes reins… Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je voulais qu'il le comprenne. Une vague de chaleur me submergea, le désir de lui… Je sus à cet instant que j'étais prête mais il me fallait lui parler avant, alors je quittais à regret ses lèvres et commençais à parler pendant qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou, me faisant frissonner.

« - James, j'en ai assez de me cacher. J'en ai assez de voir toutes ces filles te tourner autour alors que moi je dois rester dans l'ombre. Je voudrais t'embrasser quand je veux, être dans tes bras sans avoir à prendre rendez vous…

- Moi aussi. Je pense que sinon le capitaine de ton équipe va finir par subir mes mauvais tours.

- Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte… dis je rougissante.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Pourquoi as-tu attendu ?

- Parce que… Nous n'avons jamais parlé de… Je ne savais pas… Pourquoi ris tu ?!

- Parce que, à priori, je pensais la même chose ! Ma Chérie, je…

- JAMES !!

- Sirius arrête d'hurler !

- JAMES !!

- Black, Lupin, j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse ! dis je en me dirigeant vers la porte pour leur ouvrir.

- Aaah enfin !! fit Sirius en entrant suivi de Rémus et… Mary ?!

- Que voulez vous ? demanda James du canapé.

- Tous les trois, on en a marre de vous voir dépérir tous les deux. Alors on a apporté de l'alcool pour que vous vous lâchiez !

- Sir' ! Non, on aimerait juste vous aider. James, tu es insupportable depuis la rentrée de janvier.

- Et pareil pour toi, Lily. »

Avec James, nous échangeâmes un sourire complice. Nous avions décidément les meilleurs amis au monde. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à comploter dans notre dos pour que nous allions mieux. A peine eu je refermer la porte qu'ils s'étaient déjà installés dans des fauteuils apparus pour l'occasion, me laissant ma place dans le canapé. Je m'assis tout en me calant contre le torse de James qui buvait une bieraubeurre.

« - Lily, pour que ça fonctionne, il faut que toi aussi, tu te saoules, me dit Black sur le ton de la confidence.

- Je suis désolée de te dire que je ne bois jamais d'alcool…

- Oui, elle a essayé une fois et… commença mon 'ex' meilleure amie.

- Mary !

- Bah quoi, tu as juste commencé à te déshabiller quand Erwan a dit que tu n'étais pas une vraie fille.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent en même temps James et Sirius.

- Tu as d'autres histoires comme ça, Mary ? demanda tranquillement Rémus en sirotant son verre.

- Oui, tout plein. Mais là, c'est à votre tour de dévoiler quelque chose sur Potter !

- Je ne trahirais pas mon meilleur pote !

- Dommage, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques… dit Mary en se calant plus profondément dans le fauteuil.

- Dites le si on vous dérange…

- Bon ok. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si je faisais ça derrière son dos.

- Sirius, abuse pas…

- Pour son premier baiser, comme il osait pas demander à la fille dont il était raide dingue, il a été voir une troisième année à la réputation…

- Sirius !

- Et c'était qui la fille dont il était amoureux ? Mary venait de poser la question qui me brûlait littéralement les lèvres.

- Sirius…

- A ton tour, dit celui-ci.

- Lily a perdu un pari et a dû embrasser Rogue !

- Beurk, tu m'outres ! James écrit en cachette des poèmes !

- Pour qui ?

- Ché pô. C'est vrai ça, c'est toujours pour elle ?

Je ne sais pas qu'elles étaient les véritables intentions de Sirius, mais s'il voulait piquer ma curiosité, c'était chose faite ! Elle ? Qui était ce 'elle' ? Je me tournais vers James qui lui faisait de gros yeux. Il avait été amoureux, il lui avait écrit des poèmes et moi… J'avais juste la clandestinité. Je m'écartais autant que je le pouvais de lui, son bras me tenant fermement. J'attirai ainsi son attention et je vis dans son regard quelque chose qui me déplut. Il était gêné, embarrassé par les confidences que Sirius venait de laisser échapper. Ma gorge commençait à se serrer dangereusement. J'avais envie de crier, de lui demander pourquoi elle et pas moi. Puis Mary reprit la parole :

« - Elle fait des rêves depuis deux ans maintenant qui te ferait rougir, Black !

- Quoi ? m'étranglais je. Tu vas stopper tout ceci Mary Bonner !

- Bah quoi ?! Il ne me dit pas à qui James écrit les poèmes, je ne dis pas de qui tu rêves la nuit. »

Ce fut à mon tour de lancer des éclairs à Mary. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui avais confié en cinquième que j'avais fait un rêve érotique. Un rêve érotique à 15 ans est normal au vu des hormones qui parcourent notre corps. L'éveil du corps et des sentiments voilà une étape dans la vie ! J'avais été agréablement surprise par mon imagination. Par contre, que le partenaire de mes ébats soit James Potter, ça m'avait tout de même laissé abasourdie. Du coin de l'œil, je le voyais justement me regarder avec de grands yeux et je sentais mes joues devenir de plus en plus rouges. Nos amis nous enfonçaient à coup sur, et notre prochain tête à tête aurait un faux air d'interrogatoire.

« - De toute façon, l'info vaut rien. James aussi fait ça. Quasiment toutes les nuits, depuis la quatrième !!

- Bon c'est gentil les gars, mais à la base vous étiez venu pour nous aider pas pour créer des ennuis. Alors vous remballez tout et vous filez dans vos dortoirs. De toute façon, avec Lily, on a parlé avant votre arrivée.

- Et ? demanda Rémus qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

- Nous rendrons notre couple officiel au bal de la St Valentin, dit James d'une voix posée.

- On ne peut pas continuer un peu avec Mary ? S'il te pléééééééééééééé, demanda Sirius l'air implorant.

- Non.

- Si. »

Pourquoi avais je dit 'si' ? Cela m'avait échappé. Enfin non, j'avais réalisé qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes, j'avais appris des choses intimes sur James, plus qu'en trois mois, et je voulais qu'il continue. Bien sur, je me sentais jalouse de ces filles, ou de cette fille, mais je découvrais une autre facette de lui. Plus romantique, plus touchante. Je voulais savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

« - Tu veux vraiment qu'ils continuent à dévoiler nos petits secrets ?

- Pour dire vrai, je crois que j'aimerais que seul Sirius dévoile les tiens mais si pour cela il faut que certains des miens soient éventés…

- Donc c'était à toi Mary, fit Rémus, amusé.

- Lily a pris Rogue dans ses bras.

- Hein ? Comment as-tu pu ? Moi, Sirius Black, suis outré !

- J'avais oublié ça ! Vous veniez de m'accrocher à un lampadaire dans un couloir. Il est passé et m'a décroché sans que je n'aie à lui demander.

- C'est donc comme ça que tu étais descendue !

- James n'a pas eu autant de chance ! Quand tu lui as volé tous ses vêtements, la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider, lui à demander de l'embrasser.

- Bertha ! m'exclamais je. Je lui avais dit de traîner dans le coin, continuais je avec un grand sourire. Je vois qu'elle a su en profiter !

- C'est toi… Mais cette fille est d'une laideur !

- Je n'allais pas t'envoyer un top modèle non plus !

- Sirius l'a aussi embrassé en troisième année, dit Rémus. Bah oui, souviens toi, James t'avait demandé de te procurer le mot de passe des griff…

- Tu as eu le mot de passe en embrassant Bertha ?! Moi, Lily Evans, suis outrée ! Attends… Pourquoi aviez vous demandé le mot de passe ? demandais je brusquement sérieuse en me tournant vers James.

- Euh, pour te faire une blague sans doute. »

Mauvaise réponse ! L'atmosphère s'était refroidie d'un seul coup. Les blagues que j'avais subies dans mon dortoir étaient peu nombreuses et il n'avait aucunement besoin de venir jusque dans la Tour Griffondor. Même Mary paraissait choquée par cette révélation, notre intimité avait été bafouée sans que nous ne le sachions. James passait et repassait nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux, il était mal à l'aise, très bien !

« - En troisième année, j'ai voulu aller dans ton dortoir pour voir si je pouvais apprendre certains de tes points faibles…

- ET ? QU'AS TU APPRIS ? »

Je perdais mon contrôle. Finalement j'aurais du arrêter ce jeu avant. J'aurais du taire ma curiosité. J'aurais du laisser parler ma jalousie. J'aurais du… ne pas leur ouvrir la porte. J'avais appris en une soirée, qu'il avait déjà été amoureux peut-être même l'était il toujours, alors que nous n'avions jamais parlé de sentiments tous les deux. J'avais appris qu'il écrivait des poèmes alors que je n'en avais jamais reçu un seul. J'avais appris qu'il avait des fantasmes alors que moi je ne fantasmais que sur lui. Les autres s'étaient levés en m'entendant hausser la voix, je les voyais se diriger discrètement vers la sortie. Rémus, tout en tirant Sirius, faisait signe à Mary qu'il était désolé. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, je répétais ma question.

« - Ne cries pas. J'ai appris que ta sœur te traitait de monstre. Je me suis arrêté de chercher après avoir découvert cela.

- …

- Je ne m'en suis jamais servi, je ne l'ai même pas dit aux gars. Quand j'ai eu fini de lire cette lettre, je me suis trouvé pitoyable…

- Ca l'est ! Quand as-tu fait ça ? T'es tu servis de ta cape d'invisibilité pour me voir…

- Non ! Tu étais à l'infirmerie, Malefoy t'avait lancé ce sort… Et je… Je suis désolé. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Je le regardais tentant de comprendre, de savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça. Le connaissais je vraiment, suffisamment ? Qu'allais je encore découvrir après ça ?

« - Lily, c'était avant, ne peut on pas oublier tout ça ? Parce que sinon je pourrais moi aussi te faire la liste de choses qui m'ont profondément déplu… mais à cette époque là, on ne cherchait pas tellement à être tendre l'un envers l'autre…

- … Tu as raison, dis je lasse avant de changer de sujet. Alors comme ça, on va officialiser au bal ? dis je pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, à moins que ça ne te convienne plus… »


	21. Chapter 21

**St Valentin**

La fin de notre soirée s'était finalement bien passée mais je pense que toutes les informations qui avaient été dévoilées au cours de la soirée étaient trop présentes entre nous pour que nous nous sentions réellement à l'aise. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais la première et après m'être extraite avec difficulté de ses bras, je filais dans le parc. J'avais besoin d'air, de réfléchir… de digérer. Le banc où j'avais pris l'habitude de venir pour réfléchir, était déjà occupé par Rémus. Je m'assis à ses cotés sans un mot. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Sa nuit avait du être mauvaise au vu des cernes sous ses yeux. Il semblait toujours fatigué et las, plus à certains moments qu'à d'autres mais là, je pu aussi voir dans ses yeux de la tristesse.

« - Tu veux en parler, Rémus ?

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés avec James ?

- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre…

- Je m'en veux pour hier soir. Je me suis rappelé de ce soir là, où Sirius nous a expliqué que Bertha avait voulu un baiser en échange… C'était drôle…

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Si ! Il faut que tu comprennes, qu'il se faisait réellement beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Il était passé à l'infirmerie, mais Pomfresh, connaissant vos 'blagues', avait refusé de lui donner de tes nouvelles, ou de le laisser te voir. Quand il est revenu au dortoir, il était dans un état ! Et là, il a demandé à Sirius pour le mot de passe.

- Il est venu à l'infirmerie ? dis je le cœur battant dans ma poitrine. Mais pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire…

- …

- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé dans ta chambre. Par contre, je me souviens qu'il était en colère en revenant et répétait sans cesse qu'il n'aurait pas dû…

- Il m'a juste dit qu'après avoir trouvé une lettre de ma sœur, il avait arrêté de fouiller…

- Il s'en voulait, tu sais. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il était tombé bien bas par ta faute…

- Merci, Rémus, dis je après un petit instant. Merci de m'avoir confié cela. Je vais aller manger, tu devrais aller te reposer. A plus tard. »

Deux semaines nous séparaient encore du bal de la St Valentin quand le directeur annonça que le bal aurait bien lieu. La St Valentin étant en pleine semaine, il avait donc été repoussé au samedi suivant. Le gros de la rumeur disait que les garçons devraient inviter leur cavalière le 14 Février à l'aide de petits cupidons mis spécialement à disposition des élèves. Comme chaque année, ils étaient chargés d'apporter les messages en envoyant une flèche. Les tables de la Grande Salle étaient très abîmées le soir venu… Quasiment tous les garçons envoyait au moins un cupidon, mais seul une poignée en recevait. Les Maraudeurs, ou plus exactement Black et Potter, en recevaient un nombre assez impressionnant. De quoi rendre verts les autres. De mon coté, je n'en recevais qu'une tous les ans, elle était d'une gentillesse et me faisait à coup sur plaisir. Un admirateur anonyme me demanderez vous. Non. Mary. Tous les ans, nous nous envoyons un cupidon où nous nous remercions l'une l'autre. Au lieu de parler d'amour, nous parlions de notre amitié qui durait plus que tous ces couples. Je suppose que les autres auraient trouvé cela ridicule, peut être le trouvez vous ridicule mais cela fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un est là pour vous quand les autres vous ignorent ou vous font des tours.

L'an passé, pourtant cela n'était pas totalement passé inaperçu… Une fois notre petit déjeuner fini, nous étions parties en cours quand sur le chemin, les Maraudeurs avaient fait leur apparition. Ils nous bloquaient le passage mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que d'emprunter ce couloir. Une fois à leur hauteur, Potter m'avait plaqué plutôt rudement contre un mur.

« - Alors tu t'envoies toi-même des cupidons, Evans ?

- Non. Quelqu'un m'en a envoyé un.

- Etonnant. Et qui ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Je te demande, moi, le nom de toutes celles qui t'écrivent ?

- Ca t'intéresse, m'avait il répondu un sourire en coin. Je savais que je te plaisais.

- Oh oui, tu me plais. Tu me plais tellement que j'ai envie de te faire ravaler ton sourire à coup de barre de fer à chaque fois que je te vois ! avais je dit avec une voix sensuelle, amusée de sa réaction.

- Je veux juste prévenir ce pauvre type d'où il a mis les pieds… »

Cela avait duré encore, et encore. Quand il m'avait enfin laché, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Comme à son habitude, il avait réussi à me convaincre que je n'étais qu'une sale sang de bourbe. Mais je ne lui avais pas dit que le message venait de Mary… Sinon je pense que j'en aurais bavé. Il aurait mis tout Poudlard au courant… On a beau se dire que la St Valentin est une fête commerciale, recevoir ou pas une lettre ce jour là à un effet sans comparaison sur le moral.

Durant ces deux semaines, les filles étaient dans un état de folie. Chacune faisant des pronostiques sur qui irait avec qui, qui porterait quoi… Et pour la première fois, je me sentais nerveuse parce que pour la première fois j'allais aller au bal, danser et… Les années précédentes, avec Mary nous restions dans notre dortoir à manger tout un tas de cochonneries à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'au retour des trois dindes qui nous disaient que nous empiffrer nous aiderait pas à rencontrer quelqu'un. Tiens en parlant d'elles… Elles avaient comme tous les ans, jeté leur dévolu sur les Maraudeurs, chacun un comme c'est pratique !

La veille de la St Valentin, nous étions déjà couchées avec Mary quand elles entrèrent dans notre chambre. Nos rideaux étaient tirés et si elle avait su que je ne dormais pas, Melody aurait certainement rien dit mais voilà…

« - Demain c'est le grand jour !! dit Melody excitée.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais aller au bal de la St Valentin avec Potter !

- Il ne vient jamais accompagné au bal de la St Valentin, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que cette année, ça allait être différent ?

- Oui, surtout après le coup de la fouine au mois de décembre… Il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier que tu nous dévoiles votre relation, ajouta la deuxième dinde.

- Oui, mais il m'a pardonné. Il m'a dit de faire plus attention… De ne pas en parler en public mais je lui ai dit que vous ce n'était pas la même chose que vous étiez mes amies… Le problème pour lui reste la réputation… Un serpentard et une griffondor. Enfin j'essaierais de le faire changer d'avis…

- Tu as des arguments, pouffa l'une de ses amies. »

De mon coté, j'avais un grand sourire aux lèvres. Melody ne serait pas déçue… Il faut que je demande à Mary de la prendre en photo quand elle verra que JE suis avec Potter. Avec James, l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Nous discutions de tout ce que nous pourrions faire une fois que nous n'aurions plus besoin de nous cacher. J'étais vraiment heureuse, il était tendre et nos moments tous les deux en étaient que plus passionnés. J'avais beaucoup hésité à lui envoyer un cupidon. Puis, après de longues tergiversations, j'avais décidé que non. J'avais toute confiance maintenant en lui, si tout cela n'avait été qu'une blague elle aurait pris fin depuis longtemps… J'avais juste décidé de ne pas lui en envoyer parce qu'il en recevrait tout un tas de filles en chaleur, et je ne voulais pas que la mienne se noie dans la masse. Je voulais qu'elle sorte du lot.

Le lendemain, ce fut donc sans surprise que les cupidons attendaient devant Black et Potter pour leur décrocher leur flèche. Ils décrochaient juste le message, sans prendre le temps de le lire. On voyait très clairement qu'ils comptaient, sans doute pour savoir qui avait le plus d'admiratrices ou quelque chose de macho du même acabit. Les filles avaient toutes les yeux fixés sur eux, attendant le moment où ils liraient leur lettre pour voir leur réaction. La population féminine retenait son souffle quand ils commençèrent à lire leur correspondance.

De notre coté, nous mangions tranquillement avec Mary quand une flèche vint se planter devant chacune d'entre nous. Après avoir échangé, un regard avec elle, je défis le message et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir une deuxième flèche se planter au même endroit. Mon sourire s'intensifia quand je vis que Mary aussi avait une deuxième lettre… Et le petit manège dura encore deux fois pour moi et trois fois pour Mary. Les regards de nos voisins et voisines de tables se faisaient de plus en plus insistants, mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention de les lire avec autant de monde autour de moi. Je les fourrais dans mon sac et je vis Mary faire la même chose. Sur le chemin du premier cours de la journée, je ne pus me retenir.

« - D'après toi, de qui viennent les autres ?

- Pour toi, seule deux sont mystérieuses, pour moi c'est quatre ! me dit Mary l'air totalement perdu. Mais je n'ai pas envie de les ouvrir avec autant de gens autour de moi. Parce qu'à tous les coups ce sont des gens qui veulent se moquer.

- On verra ça après la Metamorphose, on a deux heures de libre… On se trouvera un coin sur et tranquille. »

Inutile de dire que je n'ai pas réellement écouté le cours. Je passais en revue tous les garçons que je côtoyais et je n'en voyais aucun capable de m'envoyer un cupidon. Entre ceux de mon équipe de Quidditch qui me considérait plus comme un mec que comme une fille et ceux avec qui j'avais cours qui craignaient d'être vu en ma compagnie de peur de représailles des Maraudeurs… Je n'avais aucune idée des deux lettres. Par contre pour Mary… Son caractère calme, effacé et gentil, attirait plus d'un garçon de notre année. Il était donc facile d'en trouver quatre… A la sortie du cours, nous filâmes à notre dortoir pour y déposer nos livres. Les trois dindes tenaient conférence et comme à leur habitude le sujet était les Maraudeurs. Je levais les yeux au ciel mais je ne pu m'empêcher d'écouter.

« - Encore cette année, ils n'ont envoyé aucun cupidon.

- Kate, la serdaigle, m'a dit les avoir vu en envoyer. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Melody ?

- J'en penses que si une ou plusieurs filles avaient reçu un cupidon de la part de l'un d'entre eux, nous le saurions. C'est pas le genre de chose qu'on garde pour soi.

- J'aimerais tant être la fille à qui Sirius envoie un cupidon.

- C'est clair !

- Tu es prête Mary ?

- Vous êtes là, vous ! Cette année encore, je suppose que vous n'en avez pas reçu.

- Pas plus que toi de Potter, répondit du tac au tac Mary. On y va Lily ? »

Y a des jours où je suis réellement très fière d'elle. Ca me fait chaud au cœur de la voir lancer des piques assassines ! Je pense que j'en ai fait un monstre, à trop me côtoyer, elle n'hésite plus à rembarrer les gens. Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'elle ne se laisse plus marcher sur les pieds. Nous sortîmes de la chambre pour nous diriger vers une salle de cours abandonnée, celle qui avait servie pour le 'concours' et qui nous servait en temps normal pour travailler quand il y avait trop de monde à la bibliothèque. Nous entrâmes. Je lançais un sort pour fermer la porte et insonoriser la pièce pour le cas où quelqu'un entendrait. Chacune assise devant un pupitre, nous commençâmes à ouvrir nos messages. J'ouvris tout d'abord celle de Mary, tout comme elle ouvrit la mienne en premier. Après lui avoir fait la bise, j'en pris une autre.

« - Celle-ci est de James, me dit Mary toute fière.

- La mienne est de Sirius !

- Moi aussi j'en ai une de Sirius !

- Et celle là est de Rémus !

- Comme celle-ci ! »

Dans chacune de ces lettres, ils nous disaient leur joie d'avoir pu nous connaître autrement que par notre petite guerre. Si Melody apprenait que les Maraudeurs avaient bien envoyé des cupidons… et surtout à qui… Elles en feraient une crise ! Il ne nous restait qu'une lettre chacune. J'avais peur d'ouvrir la mienne, peur que ce ne soit pas de James. Je regardais alors Mary ouvrir la sienne, curieuse de savoir qui était son admirateur secret. Elle rougit avant d'enrouler de nouveau le parchemin. Tom. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison invitait ma Mary au bal de la St Valentin !! Elle en était toute confuse. Elle bégayait… Puis elle fixa ma dernière lettre. C'était à mon tour de l'ouvrir.

_Ma très chère Lily,_

_C'est la première fois pour moi que j'envoie ce genre de lettre alors s'il te plait soit indulgente. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer alors quant à savoir ce que je vais y mettre exactement… _

_Je vais donc faire court : Je suis heureux avec toi. Merci d'avoir laissé ta porte de vestiaire ouverte… ;-)_

_Baisers_

_Ton cavalier pour la St Valentin._

Je fus sur mon petit nuage jusqu'au repas de midi, pas moyen de redescendre sur terre. L'après midi, par contre, je fus ramener sur Terre rudement. J'avais reçu un message comme quoi nous ne pourrions pas nous voir ce soir. Monsieur avait une retenue… Il avait fait une blague et le professeur n'avait pas été dupe quant aux coupables. Inutile de dire que, lorsqu'au repas, j'entendis parler les deuxième année de Griffondor de la blague dont ils avaient été victimes mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour ! Il n'aurait pas pu se retenir et faire ça demain ?! Ou ne pas la faire du tout… Il est vrai que depuis que je n'étais plus leur souffre douleur, les autres griffondors subissaient plus de tours de leur part, mais mince ! Le jour de la St Valentin, ils auraient pu faire une trêve !!

Après le dîner, nous avions du coup décidé de travailler avec Mary à la bibliothèque, laissant libre cours aux cancans dans notre dortoir. Il est fou de voir comment la rumeur sur les cupidons qu'auraient envoyé les Maraudeurs, excitait toutes les filles bourrées d'hormones de l'école… Nous avancions donc dans le couloir vide parlant du dernier cours de divination où le prof m'avait encore prédit un avenir heureux mais bref quand nous entendîmes des voix venir vers nous. D'un seul coup, le couloir me paru bien vide, presque effrayant ! Les voix se rapprochaient et je voyais d'après l'expression de Mary qu'elle ne se sentait pas très rassurée. Tu parles de Griffondors ! Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de faire face… Trois personnes apparurent au bout du couloir… Marchant rapidement dans notre direction… Les Maraudeurs ! Il y a un an, j'aurais senti mon corps se contracter, attendant les coups que je ne doutais pas de recevoir. Mais là, c'était plutôt moi qui avait envie de frapper. Il avait gâché ma… enfin notre soirée.

Arrivée à notre hauteur, ils nous firent reculer contre le mur Sirius et Rémus chacun d'un coté et Potter en face de nous, à moins d'un mètre. Ils semblaient nous jauger, j'avais l'impression d'être revenue quelques années en arrière. Le visage sérieux et impassible devant moi, il me regardait comme pour lire mes pensées. Je le trouvais beau à cet instant, il représentait parfaitement la force virile. Je ne pouvais bouger attendant qu'il prenne la parole de peur de briser ce moment.

« - C'est bon, c'est dégagé, dit Rémus, quittant enfin leur carte des yeux. » Ils avaient créé une carte sur laquelle ils pouvaient où se trouvait tout le monde… C'est sûrement grâce à cette invention que j'avais eu du mal à les éviter les années précédentes… J'aurais aimé les féliciter pour cela mais elle était liée à trop de mauvais moments pour que ses simples mots puissent franchir mes lèvres.

Rémus avait à peine fini de prononcé ces quelques mots qu'un large sourire apparaissait sur le visage de James. Il mit sa main derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa avec une douceur… Je ne pu m'empecher de gémir en sentant sa langue jouer avec la mienne. Il continua à m'embrasser puis dévia vers ma joue, vers mon oreille.

« - Je suis désolé de m'être fait prendre, j'aurais tant aimé passer cette soirée avec toi, murmura t il avant de s'emparer de nouveau de mes lèvres.

- Mec, faut y aller.

- Juste une minute Sir'.

- Non, James, quelqu'un arrive, ajouta Rémus.

- M… A plus tard, ma Douce. »

Quand le samedi soir arriva, les trois dindes furent surprises de nous voir nous préparer pour aller au bal. Mary portait une robe classique noire qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et s'était légèrement maquillée. Pour ma part, j'avais la même robe mais en blanc cassé et j'avais laissé mes cheveux libres. James m'avait confié qu'il aimait les voir ainsi, et je voulais lui faire plaisir…

Les dindes, quant à elles, portaient des robes qui comme à leur habitude frôlaient l'attentat à la pudeur avec des parfums racoleurs. Il est vrai que Melody était sensée mettre à jour sa 'relation' avec James ce soir… Elle en avait parlé tout le reste de la semaine. C'en était fatigant ! J'avais donné finalement donné ma carte à James le lendemain, en lui confiant que je voulais qu'elle sorte du lot, alors je lui donnais en main propre. Je le vis rosir avant de m'embrasser… Je suis totalement raide de lui !! Avant de nous quitter pour retourner dans nos salles communes respectives, je lui avais exposé mon plan et… J'allais bien rigoler. Mary tenait absolument à voir cela, pour vous dire...


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou tout le monde  
Cette histoire est dorénavant finie... Elle comporte 34 chapitres! Mais je ne posterais pas tous les derniers chapitres en une fois. Je garde un peu de suspens et suivant les reviews je corrigerai sans doute deux trois trucs qui me plaisent que tres moyennement...  
Donc voila le chapitre 22, pour vous mettre en bouche pour le (les) chapitre(s) de ce we...  
E****Le Bal de la St Valentin**

* * *

La grande salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Des petits anges flottaient dans un ciel où des cœurs volaient paisiblement. Une fois le dîner finit, les tables disparurent après le discours et un claquement de baguette du directeur. Les couples se formèrent alors et la musique commença à s'élever dans les airs. Les effusions commencèrent et bien que je trouvais cela guimauve je ne pus qu'être pressée de faire moi aussi partie de ses filles dont le petit copain montre à tout le monde, qu'elle est prise. Nous discutions avec Mary autour d'une table quand Tom rougissant vint se planter devant nous. Mary le regardait les yeux écarquillés, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'intérêt de quelqu'un et surtout d'un homme. De plus, je la soupçonnais depuis la fin de notre sixième année d'avoir le béguin pour lui… Elle aimait parler de lui et parler avec lui. Bon d'accord c'était un des rares à nous approcher mais une lueur dans son regard…

« - Lily, acceptes tu de danser avec moi ?

- hein ? m'étranglais je. Oui, répondis je après avoir regardé Mary.

- Lily, articula t il difficilement une fois que nous fumes sur la piste de danse.

- Oui ?

- Mary t'a dit… Pour mon cupidon ?

- Oui, c'est pour cela que je me demande pourquoi c'est moi que tu as invité…

- …

- Et là, tu es sensé m'expliquer, ajoutais je en voyant clairement James nous observant entrain de danser le visage fermé.

- Tu crois qu'elle a accepté de venir avec moi parce que je suis le seul à l'avoir invité ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul…

- Hein ?

- Mary a reçu 5 cupidons, lui dis je en m'arrêtant de danser. Elle a accepté de venir avec toi. Et toi, tu m'invites moi à danser !

- Je ferais peut être mieux d'aller la voir alors…

- Oui, tu ferais mieux ! Moi je vais boire un verre. »

Je me dirigeai vers le buffet, me servit un verre de jus de citrouille tout en regardant Mary et Tom danser ensemble. La pauvre Mary avait dû se faire des idées. Et à l'air constipé d'un, elle n'était pas la seule ! Je souriais de sa jalousie. Il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'un garçon vienne me parler ! Comme si là, tout de suite, je faisais un crise de jalousie parce que Melody se trémoussait devant lui… Depuis quand il sourit à cette… fille ! Je crois que ma mâchoire a faillit se décrocher quand j'ai vu James, mon James, aller danser avec cette… fille.

« - Evans, ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches !

- Black, je me passerai de tes commentaires !

- Elle est sexy Melody ce soir, non ? Tu crois qu'il a ses chances ?

- Oui, il a toutes ses chances. Et s'il enlève pas ses mains de sur elle dans la minute qui suit…

- Jalouse ?

- …

- Je peux t'inviter à danser ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondis je de mauvaise grâce. »

A la base, je devais essayer de me mettre à coté de Melody pour que James s'approche de moi pour m'inviter. Elle aurait cru que c'était pour elle et aurait ravalé tout en sachant que non. Mais là, elle dansait réellement avec lui ! Je suivis Black, et commençais à danser sans pouvoir chasser de mon esprit que James dansait avec Melody. La musique changea et je vis Mary qui les regardait danser avant de se tourner vers moi. Je lui fis un sourire mais je sentais mon cœur qui se déchirait… Je plaçais mes mains derrière le cou de Sirius, je sentais les larmes venir… Il me souleva le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

« - Il peut être con parfois… Voir très con, tu sais. Il fait juste ça parce que ça l'a rendu fou que tu danses avec ton Cap'tain.

- Il n'était pas forcé de danser avec Melody, ou encore de lui caresser le dos, ou de la tenir si proche de lui…

- Lily…

- Danse Black. Et, tais toi !»

Nous dansâmes le slow en silence. J'avais posé mon front contre son épaule, je ne voulais plus les voir. Elle prenait des poses aguicheuses, et lui, avec ses sourires, m'agaçait autant qu'il me faisait mal. Il faisait ça pour une toute petite danse ? Cela devait être notre soirée. Finalement c'était juste un fiasco. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas dansé avec Tom. Mais pourquoi était il si jaloux de lui ! J'avais envie de fuir mais Black me tenait fermement par la taille, il me fallait trouver une excuse…

« - Je peux ?

- Tiens Rem' ! Oui, je te la confie.

- Ca va, Lily ? Me demanda t il en me prenant dans ses bras alors qu'un deuxième slow commençait.

- Non.

- C'est un abruti, que veux tu… Il ne supporte pas que votre capitaine t'approche.

- Et moi, je ne supporte pas toutes ces filles qui se pavanent devant lui, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je me jette dans les bras du premier venu ! je commençais à m'énerver.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, murmura t il d'une voix douce.

- Dis surtout qu'il n'a aucune excuse !

- Lily, ça fait maintenant des années qu'il ne nous parle que de toi...

- Quoi ?!

- Laisses moi finir. T'a-t-il déjà expliqué pourquoi il s'en prenait toujours à toi ?

- Non…

- Ce n'est peut-être pas à moi de te raconter tout cela, dit il en regardant autour de lui gêné.

- Tu as commencé Rémus Lupin, tu finis maintenant ! dis je en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

- … Ok, soupira t il. Mais je maintiens que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire… Un jour, en première année, il a entendu Malefoy parler de toi en des termes que je ne te répéterais pas. Leurs deux familles sont puissantes et tentent de rester en bon terme, surtout en cette période troublée. James a alors voulu savoir qui tu étais, et… il est tombé sous le charme. Il ne parlait plus que de toi, de tes yeux, de tes cheveux, et de ton sourire… Il s'est alors débrouillé pour que tout le monde sache que tu étais SON souffre douleur, barrant ainsi la route à Malefoy. Il n'était pas cool avec toi mais il te protégeait à sa façon…

- Je ne savais pas, dis je d'une petite voix.

- Il est heureux depuis que vous êtes ensemble, mais il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec toi. C'est la première fois pour lui que la fille lui plait plus que physiquement et qu'elle a du caractère. Tu as su nous montrer en plus que tu étais assez… imprévisible.

- ...

- En plus, être à Serpentard te force à faire attention et à ne pas faire facilement confiance. Nous ne sommes pas tous des futurs mangemorts mais il nous faut faire profil bas. Les autres serpentards sont très axés Sang Pur alors pour nous dont le sang n'a pas d'importance, nous devons être sur nos gardes. Comprends tu ?

- Oui, mais j'ai tout de même envie de lui arracher la tête de se frotter à cette fille.

- C'est plutôt elle qui se frotte, et lui qui est piégé, dit il avec un petit rire.

- Bien fait, dis je avec une moue enfantine.

- Viens allons le sauver.

- Merci Rémus, dis je en lui claquant un bisous sur la joue.

- …

- Salut James. Alors, tu t'amuses ?

- Mouai. Et toi ?

- Oui, très. On échange de partenaires ?

- Oh, non ! On est bien tous les deux, dit Melody en se collant un peu plus à lui. »

James posa enfin les yeux sur moi. Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux, peut-être à la vue de mes yeux larmoyants. Son visage se fit triste, et mon cœur plus douloureux.

« - Lily, tu accepterais de danser avec un abruti jaloux ? »

Je hochais la tête devant une Melody médusée. Je fis un pas vers lui, il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et me chuchota un 'pardonne moi' avant de m'embrasser. Quand je revins sur terre, j'étais étroitement collée à lui, ma tête contre son torse, j'entendais les battements de son cœur… Je relevais la tête vers lui.

« - Tom m'a invité à danser parce qu'il craignait que Mary n'ait accepté son invitation uniquement parce qu'il avait été le seul à l'inviter… Il voulait juste savoir.

- J'ai vraiment été stupide !

- Oui.

- Merci de tenter de me soulager, dit il avec un sourire ironique.

- A votre service, mon bon monsieur… Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé te coller autant ? C'était pour me rendre jalouse ?

- Oui et non. Dès que j'ai vu le regard incendiaire de Sir', j'ai voulu la décoller mais pas moyen. J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'elle avait lancé un sort de Glue !

- sangsue ! sifflais je entre mes dents.

- Jalouse ?

- Autant que toi…

- Promis je ne le ferais plus… Si tu m'embrasses…

- Je vais y réfléchir, dis je mutine. »

La soirée prit fin à minuit. Je retrouvais Mary, le rouge aux joues pour retourner à notre dortoir. La soirée n'était pas finie au sens strict du terme, elle se continuait plus ou moins dans les salles communes. Tous les élèves présents au bal avaient faillit en avaler leur salive de travers quand ils avaient vu nos doigts enlacés, quand nous nous embrassions… Mais ils avaient fini par retourner à leurs petites occupations. Pendant six ans, nous avions fait la guerre pour être finalement un couple… Je surpris plusieurs personnes dire, que ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, les contraires s'attirent et nos disputes étaient juste du désir mal exprimé… Peut être avaient ils raison, peut être que non. Mais j'étais sur mon petit nuage, enfin jusqu'au retour dans le dortoir…

« - Alors Evans, rien à dire ?

- Non, pourquoi ? répondis je l'air innocent en me glissant sous mes couvertures.

- Tu lui as mis une potion dans son verre ? Parce que pour qu'il ose t'embrasser en public, c'est qu'il doit avoir perdu la tête !

- Tu es pathétique Melody !

- On verra qui sera pathétique quand il rompra dans une semaine ou deux.

- Et pourquoi le ferait il ? demandais je de plus en plus énervée.

- Tout le monde sait qu'il ne reste pas plus de deux semaines avec la même fille…

- Deux semaines !?

- Oui, et ça, c'est dans le meilleur des cas, quand la fille est un bon coup au lit ! continua t elle. Je pense que moi je réussirais à le garder plus longtemps…

- L'expérience sans doute ! dit Mary du fond de son lit.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu me traites de pute ?!

- Non de fille pathétique, dis je calmement.

- Laisse moi rire, claqua Melody. De toute façon, tu dois être un pari !»


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou  
Hé oui, je suis déjà de retour... Mais c'est pour la bonne cause... Je pensais mettre ce chapitre vendredi et le prochain lundi malheureusement en lisant la fin de celui ci j'ai pensé que vous me détesteriez ... Donc (roulement de tambour)je le mets aujourd'hui et un autre demain !  
Bonne lecture**

**E**

* * *

**L'enfer est sur Terre**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que le bal de la St Valentin avait eu lieu et Melody ne décolérait pas. Tous les soirs, ou même dans la journée, j'avais le droit à des piques de sa part. Elle n'hésitait pas à me jouer des tours. Je n'osais en parler à James. Déjà de peur d'être ridicule, après tout je devais être capable de m'en sortir par moi-même mais aussi par fierté. Si seulement elle avait été la seule, mais non, toutes les filles de l'école semblaient m'en vouloir à mort. Ses mêmes filles qui m'avaient fait des cadeaux début novembre, m'envoyaient dorénavant des menaces.

Un jour, alors que nous révisions à la bibliothèque avec Rémus, il s'absenta pour aller chercher un livre dont nous avions besoin pour nos devoirs. Des filles entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent droit sur moi dès qu'elles me virent. Je les entendais déjà m'injurier, m'accuser d'avoir lancer un sort à leur Jamesie. Arrivées enfin à mon niveau elles se penchèrent pour regarder sans doute ce que j'écrivais. Je les ignorais autant qu'il m'était possible, priant silencieusement que Rémus revienne vite. Je ne vis pas la main de l'une d'entre elle s'approcher de mon encrier dans l'unique but de le renverser sur notre copie commune. Puis elles partirent sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Je regardais toujours ma copie quand Rémus revint, enfin. Je me levais poussant sans délicatesse ma chaise, faisant racler les pieds par terre m'attirant le regard réprobateur de la bibliothécaire. Les larmes aux yeux je rangeai toutes mes affaires et lui disais que je finirais tout dans mon dortoir. Je partis presque en courant vers la tour Griffondor, les yeux humides et la mâchoire serrée douloureusement.

De même, un matin où j'étais particulièrement en retard à cause de Melody qui avait caché mes vêtements, j'arrivais en courant dans la grande salle pour mon petit déjeuner. Déjà particulièrement énervée par le mauvais tour de la dinde en chef, je ne savais pas que ce n'était pas fini. Des groupies des Maraudeurs m'avaient stupéfixé sur mon banc, avaient renversé la carafe de jus de citrouille sur moi puis avaient émietté des croissants sur moi. Je ne ressemblais à rien. Une fois seule dans la grande salle, je dus attendre encore quelques minutes avant que le sort ne prenne fin. Je commençais alors à pleurer la tête posée sur mes bras incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Cela n'avait pas été les seuls mauvais tours dont je fus victime mais ce sont les premiers qui me viennent là à l'esprit. L'annonce de notre couple devait nous rendre la vie plus facile mais en réalité je n'en devenais que plus taciturne. Je ne sortais de mon dortoir que pour manger, aller en cours ou voir James. Et encore, les devoirs se faisaient de plus en plus durs et longs. Nous nous voyions de moins en moins en tête à tête tous les deux mais il avait remarqué mon humeur et je prenais comme excuse la charge de travail et la fatigue qui en découlait.

Au début du mois de Mars, le match contre Poufsouffle avait lieu. Je l'attendais avec impatience pour pouvoir me décharger de toute cette tension que j'accumulais maintenant depuis quelques semaines. J'avais quitté Mary après le repas du midi. Sur le chemin, j'avais croisé James qui m'avait encouragé avant de m'embrasser avec une douceur qui faillit m'enlever toute envie de me battre… Dans le vestiaire après nous être changé, nous écoutions Tom. Il était avec Mary depuis la saint Valentin, ils ne se quittaient plus et j'avais été jalouse, quand j'avais appris qu'elle viendrait assister au match après qu'il lui ait demandé. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait pour moi !! Préférant aller à la bibliothèque, elle me demandait par contre tous les détails à mon retour. Elle avait trop peur pour moi sur mon balai, à me voir voler à toute allure derrière le vif d'or. Et là…

Le match se déroula bien. Les poursuiveurs enchaînaient les buts et de mon coté je regardais partout à la recherche du Vif. Les cognards volaient dans tous les sens et touchèrent quelques joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Je trouvai en premier le Vif et alors que je le suivais, je passai au dessus des gradins des Griffondors. Mary n'y était pas. A mon deuxième passage, je la cherchais avec plus d'impatience… Elle n'était pas là ! J'accélérais l'allure et attrapais enfin le Vif d'or après avoir quelque peu malmené mon homologue poufsouffle. Des cris de joie s'élevèrent des gradins de ma maison tandis que les autres retournaient tranquillement vers le château, en commentant le match. Les Griffondors descendirent enfin des gradins pour me féliciter par des tapes amicales sur l'épaules ou par quelques mots. Je m'attendais à voir James venir lui aussi me féliciter mais rien. Mais où était il ? Je me sentais de plus en plus oppressée, surtout quand je vis Tom lui aussi regarder autour de lui. Pourquoi étaient ils absents ? D'un coup, la foule se sépara devant nous pour laisser passer un cinquième année.

« - Le professeur McGonnagal m'a demandé de venir te chercher Evans.

- Pourquoi ? demandais je hésitante.

- Je dois juste te dire d'aller à l'infirmerie.

- Mary…

- Oui, elle y est…

- Par Merlin, s'écria Tom pâle. »

Je bousculais tout le monde suivit de près par Tom. Nous courions aussi vite que possible, glissant parfois lorsqu'il nous fallait tourner. Mon esprit tentait de rester calme mais je me sentais paniquée. Qu'avait elle donc bien eu pour qu'elle ne vienne pas nous voir jouer… Surtout que peu de temps avant elle nous assurait qu'elle serait la première dans les gradins. Arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, nous hésitâmes. Qu'allions nous trouver de l'autre coté de la porte ? J'inspirais un grand coup, et saisis la poignée. Nous avançâmes doucement vers le lit où elle se trouvait. De loin elle paraissait faible mais une fois à son chevet l'impression s'intensifia. Tout d'un coup, une main sortie de nulle part me toucha l'épaule.

« - Melle Evans, votre amie a fait une grosse crise d'asthme. Savez vous pour quelle raison ?

- Non, quand nous l'avons quitté, elle allait très bien.

- C'est une chance que des élèves l'aient trouvé et qu'ils me l'aient porté aussitôt.

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste vu des capes sortir précipitamment de l'infirmerie… J'ai préféré m'occuper d'elle que de chercher à savoir qui ils étaient.

- Oui, bien sur. »

Tom était resté muet durant tout l'échange. Il fixait Mary comme s'il cherchait à entrer en communication télépathique avec elle et savoir la cause de tout cela. Notre belle victoire venait d'être entachée. Sans un mot nous nous installâmes tout près d'elle pour attendre son réveil. Ce ne fut qu'au moment du dîner que l'infirmière nous demanda d'aller manger et de revenir après jusqu'au couvre feu si nous le désirions. Nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle où tout le monde mangeait déjà. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la table des serpentards où je vis James en pleine discussion avec le reste des Maraudeurs. Je m'installais en face de Tom avec vue sur Potter, j'aurais aimé le voir et me cacher dans ses bras… Le repas finit, je me levais et remarquais qu'il n'était plus à sa place… Nous retournâmes à l'infirmerie où Mary semblait nous attendre. Après les baisers d'usage, et un raclement de gorge de ma part, elle prit enfin la parole.

« - Après vous avoir quitté, je suis retournée au dortoir pour prendre mon écharpe et un pull pour le cas où le match aurait duré plus longtemps que prévu… Et au détour d'un couloir j'ai reçu un sort dans le dos… Je ne sais pas qui l'a lancé… J'ai paniquée et j'ai fait une crise d'asthme… Après tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de m'être réveillée à l'infirmerie…

- Si au moins on savait qui t'a lancé ce sort… Murmura Tom.

- Oui… Peut être que ceux qui t'ont aidé à venir ici le savent…

- Le problème est que je ne me souviens pas qui m'a aidé… chuchota Mary les yeux baissés.

- On trouvera bien quelque chose ! Bon maintenant que je sais que tu vas mieux je vais aller me coucher… Bonne nuit tous les deux. »

De retour dans la Tour Griffondor où tous les élèves étaient réunis et fêtaient à leur façon la victoire de notre équipe, je me dirigeai tout de suite vers mon dortoir ou plus exactement mon lit. Je m'allongeais tout habillée et fixais le plafond. Trop de questions tournaient dans ma tête et même une fois la fête finie je ne réussis point à m'endormir. Qui pouvait avoir attaqué Mary ? Elle était calme et douce. Je ne lui connaissais aucun ennemi. Etait ce parce qu'elle était mon amie ? Qui pouvait l'avoir aidé ? Et surtout pourquoi avaient ils caché leurs noms ? Et puis il y avait aussi le mystère James Potter. J'aurais pensé qu'il serait venu me voir au moins pour me féliciter. Il avait dû remarquer que Mary n'était pas avec nous… Je me sentais seule, malheureuse et abandonnée. Alors que je regardais pour la nième fois ma montre, je sortis du dortoir et sans même m'en rendre compte je quittais ma salle commune. Mes pas me guidèrent vers la cuisine, j'avais besoin d'un remontant. En me glissant de nouveau sous la couette, je sus que la nuit allait être longue.

Le lendemain matin, je fus bien évidemment une des premières debout, une des premières dans la Grande Salle, une des premières à manger. Etre levée un dimanche matin à 7h du matin semblait un exploit mais je n'avais pas le cœur à rester couchée. J'étais plongée dans la contemplation de mon bol quand je vis une ombre se former. James se tenait en face de moi, les mains appuyées sur la table, il me demanda de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande dans une heure. Quelque chose dans son expression me troubla, un nœud se forma à l'estomac…

Après mon petit déjeuner, je passai à l'infirmerie pour savoir comment allait Mary. L'infirmière m'apprit qu'elle sortirait sans doute pour le repas de midi. En voilà, une bonne nouvelle ! Tout à notre conversation, je faillis oublier l'heure et je couru donc jusqu'à mon rendez vous. J'avais réussi à me persuader que mon trouble ne venait que de ma mauvaise nuit… Malheureusement, j'eu la confirmation que je n'avais pas rêvé le problème quand je vis que la salle sur demande avait l'air d'une salle de cours désaffectée… James me tournait le dos, je m'approchais de lui en silence avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

« - Lily !

- Mary va sortir de l'infirmerie ce midi, je suis tellement contente qu'elle n'ait rien de grave.

- Oui, une chance…

- Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qui c'est passé exactement.

- …

- James, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je… »

Son regard était dur, il fixait un point derrière moi et plus le silence s'éternisait plus je me sentais mal. Pourquoi ne me prenait il pas dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ne m'embrassait il pas ?

« - Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu hier soir ?

- J'étais occupé.

- Oh…

- … Lily… Voilà, ça fait quelques jours que j'y pense et…

- Quoi ? couinais je sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux sans raison apparente.

- Nous deux… C'était une mauvaise idée. »


	24. Chapter 24

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ca fait tres plaisir...  
****Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne lundi.  
Bon week end !  
E**

* * *

**Rebondir**

Ca y est, la bombe était lâchée. J'ouvris la bouche avant de la refermer. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je le vis partir. Sans un mot, ni un regard de plus. Je sentais ma respiration se faire de plus en plus difficile, je suffoquais. Pourquoi ?! Qu'avais je fait de mal ?! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?! Ce week end là ?! Je pleurais maintenant, je sanglotais, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter… Au bout d'un moment, je me dirigeais vers mon dortoir, m'allongeais en fermant les rideaux de mon lit. Je voulais être seule. Je m'étais sans doute endormie, parce que je fus réveillée par Mary qui se glissait à coté de moi. Je me remis à pleurer, elle me prit dans ses bras et me berça. Une fois cette 'crise' finie, je lui expliquais que James avait rompu sans plus d'explication.

« - Lily, je suis désolée pour toi.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Mary ? m'écriais je.

- Je ne sais pas, ma Lily.

- …

- Lily, viens allons manger.

- Je ne peux pas descendre dans cet état. Je ne veux pas quitter mon lit. Je veux rester là, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je ne sortirais que pour reprendre le poudlard express !

- D'accord pour aujourd'hui. Mais dès demain, tu vas en cours, d'accord ?! A plus tard, je te rapporte des trucs à grignoter. »

Je pris une potion pour dormir. Du coup, le lendemain matin, j'avais une assez bonne mine. Difficile de savoir le week end catastrophique que j'avais eu. La nouvelle de la rupture ne commença à circuler qu'en fin d'après midi. Les groupies des Maraudeurs avaient sans doute remarqué le fait que je les évitais… Durant le dîner, je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à James… Il semblait aller parfaitement. Mon cœur se déchira un peu plus. Des deux, j'étais la seule à en souffrir. Je me levais brusquement après cette constatation, et me dirigeais d'un pas raide vers mon dortoir. Mary me rejoignit peu de temps après…

« - Lily…

- Mary, pourquoi suis-je la seule à avoir mal ?!

- Il est plus adroit pour cacher ses sentiments…

- Oui mais à ce point là !

- Lily…

- Mary laisse moi s'il te plait… »

Comment réagir maintenant ? Le plus intelligent était de feindre moi aussi l'indifférence, je ferais croire à tout le monde que cela ne me touchait pas, enfin plus. Dès demain, je me lèverais et reprendrais les habitudes d'avant. Celles où seules mes études comptaient, celles où Potter étaient le pire abruti de la Terre. Devrais je reprendre les blagues ? Cela semblera peut être pitoyable si je m'en prends à lui… Mais des tas d'idées affluaient, des idées de vengeances plus folles les unes que les autres. Je verrais…

« DEBOUT ! » Du fond de mon lit, je grognais. Mary tentait depuis une demie heure de me faire sortir de mon lit mais sans plus de succès. Elle partit manger après m'avoir arraché la promesse que j'allais prendre ma douche. Je la retrouvais devant la salle de potions. L'heure tant redoutée était arrivée. Nous avions cours avec les serpentards… Et le professeur refusa de changer les binômes. Je resterais donc avec Rémus jusqu'à la fin de l'année et Mary avec Potter. Je tentais de faire bonne figure, de ne pas regarder vers lui toutes les deux secondes. J'ignorais aussi cette douleur sourde qui me vrillait les entrailles. Rémus faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il était égal à lui-même, mais il fut vite découragé par mes onomatopées. Quand la fin du cours sonna enfin, je sentis un poids s'enlever de ma poitrine. J'avais survécu. Finalement ce ne serait peut être pas si difficile…

Ce ne fut que le vendredi soir que je réalisais véritablement. A l'heure où habituellement je partais pour la salle sur demande, je ne pu plus contenir mes larmes. Les dindes qui étaient présentes à ce moment là dans le dortoir, se firent un plaisir de m'enfoncer encore plus. Que croyais je ? Que j'étais meilleure qu'elles et que je réussirais à garder Potter dans mes filets ? Oui je l'avais cru… Pendant plus de trois mois, je l'avais cru. Mais en y réfléchissant, il ne m'avait fait aucune promesse. Même après avoir rencontré mes parents, il avait continué à ne pas parler d'avenir commun. Il ne m'avait rien promis, j'avais tout imaginé. J'avais été qu'un nom de plus sur sa liste déjà longue de conquêtes. Peut être étais je même un pari. Oui, c'est ça, je n'avais été qu'un pari. Mais pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour rompre ? Il voulait d'abord que tout le collège soit au courant…

Mais oui c'est ça ! Il avait fait un pari avec les Maraudeurs comme quoi il réussirait à me mettre dans son lit, la condition étant bien sur que tout le monde soit au courant. Il devait croire que si c'était lui qui proposait je me méfierais, il a donc attendu que ce soit moi qui demande à officialiser notre couple. Mon Dieu, que j'avais été stupide ! Et dire que c'était Melody et ses injures qui me faisait prendre conscience de tout cela. Je me couchais ce soir là un peu plus sereine. Maintenant que je savais l'erreur que j'avais faite, il était temps de sauver la face. Et cela commençait par cesser de s'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Le lendemain, jour du match Serdaigle – Serpentard, je m'enfermais dans la bibliothèque pour travailler. Je me mis à jour dans mes devoirs et à l'heure du couvre feu, il ne me restait que quelques parchemins à écrire pour la semaine suivante. Je me couchais sans demander comment le match s'était passé, ni la journée. Après tout, il était certain que les serpentards avaient gagné et, vu leur méthode de jeu musclée, seul le nombre de blessés dans l'équipe adverse variait d'un match à l'autre. Le dimanche, je traînais le matin à la bibliothèque puis sur le banc en face du lac. Le temps devenait enfin printanier, les vacances étaient dans deux semaines… Que demander de plus ? Que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, enfin un cauchemar mais malheureusement c'était la pure réalité. Je n'avais pas encore annoncé à mes parents la nouvelle… Je le ferais au retour… Je voulais qu'ils voient que j'allais bien pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent trop de soucis.

« - Salut Lily… Je peux m'asseoir.

- Rémus… Oui, si tu veux.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai presque fini le devoir de potions, il faudrait juste que tu le relises pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié.

- Je répète : comment vas-tu ?

- Ah oui, et j'ai eu un doute sur la couleur de la notre potion à la fin… Si tu as une idée pour la décrire plus précisément.

- Tu ne me répondras pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, répondis en fixant un point à l'horizon.

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu dans la Grande Salle… Tu manges au moins ?

- Crois tu que Mary me laisserais mourir de faim ?!

- Non, je ne pense pas, dit il avec un petit rire.

- …

- Lily…

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à y être… Ce n'est pas toi qui as rompu avec moi. Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es joué de moi. J'aurais du être moins stupide et ne pas me laisser avoir par ses paroles, ses gestes… Je suis aussi bête que ses groupies !

- Non, tu n'es pas…

- Rémus, le coupais je. J'aimerais réellement continuer à être ton amie, ajoutais je en le regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux.

- Moi aussi, j'en serais ravi.

- Mais s'il te plait ne me parle plus de lui… Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Je… Je veux oublier ce moment d'égarement.

- Il reste mon ami, Lily…

- Je ne te demande pas de choisir, non ! Juste d'éviter le sujet, comme moi j'éviterais de te demander pourquoi ta santé est si faible. »

J'avais remarqué qu'il semblait souvent malade et qu'il disparaissait à l'infirmerie assez souvent. Je n'avais jamais abordé le sujet attendant qu'il le fasse de lui-même. Je restais encore avec lui à discuter quelques minutes. Avant de nous diriger vers le château pour le repas. Au moment de le quitter, je me tournais vers lui pour lui déposer un bisous sur la joue.

« - Alors Evans, il faut que tu les essaies tous ?

- James… Dit Rémus.

- Rémus, je ne pensais pas que tu te contentais des restes… »

Une violente envie d'hurler, de le frapper montait en moi. Mais je restais à le regarder, qu'il était beau… Il me manquait… Mon cœur me fit mal… Mes yeux commençaient à picoter. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de lancer: « Oui, mon Potty adoré, il faut que je les essaies tous maintenant, dis je d'un ton suave. Qu'est ce que tu veux, je suis devenue accro aux Maraudeurs ! Fais gaffe à toi Black, tu es le prochain ! » ajoutais je avec un clin d'œil avant de partir vers mon dortoir.

La guerre était officiellement relancée. Pas question de me laisser insulter ! Et puis ça m'avait fait tellement de bien. Bon le mauvais point est que j'allais encore sauter un repas… Je n'avais plus envie de manger. Et puis me retrouver assise dans la grande salle à voir tout le monde me jeter des coups d'œil, ça vous passe l'envie ! Je saisis mes affaires de cours et au lieu de les faire, je tentais de me calmer. Il avait osé prétendre que Rémus me faisait du gringue !! Il osait prétendre que j'étais une fille facile qui ne cherchait qu'à me mettre dans le lit de ses meilleurs potes. Je retins un cri. Après avoir désespérément tenté de travailler, je rangeais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers le lac. Je me suis assise là, et j'ai attendu. Attendu que la journée passe, que ma colère se calme, que ma douleur disparaisse. Rien n'y fit.

La semaine suivante se passa doucement. Le samedi, Mary m'entraina de force à Pré Au Lard. Elle en avait assez de me voir dans mes livres. Elle voulait que je me change les idées et pour cela elle avait même sacrifié Tom. Tous deux se faisaient énormément de soucis pour moi, je les en remerciais mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les envier d'être ensemble. Je devenais une calamité au Quidditch, puisant dans des forces que je n'avais plus. Mes affaires se faisaient trop grandes pour moi, et je devais même porter des ceintures pour retenir mes pantalons. De 'gabarit moyen', j'allais bientôt entrer dans la catégorie 'anorexique'. Malgré cette constatation, je n'arrivais pas à manger, plus rien ne me disait.

Nous nous baladions donc à Pré Au Lard quand, au loin, je vis Potter et Black entourés d'une nuée de fille. Mon cœur se serra. Quand cela allait il cesser ? Quand pourrais je le voir sans me sentir aussitôt mal ? QUAND ! Je me retournais vers Mary, qui me fixait intensément, avant de regarder de nouveau vers lui. Nos yeux se croisèrent, je vis son petit sourire en coin. Les larmes commençaient à venir, et puis sans le quitter des yeux, je sentis mes joues se mouiller. Je n'étais plus assez forte pour feindre quoique ce soit. Je bredouillais à Mary des excuses avant de m'enfuir vers le château. J'aurais pu courir encore longtemps si je n'avais pas percuté quelqu'un. Rémus. Il m'avait rattrapé avant que je ne tombe à la renverse sur le sol. Je réalisais que ses mains étaient toujours autour de ma taille, qu'il devait sentir à quel point j'étais maigre, à quel point j'étais mal. Il me lâcha avec un regard étonné.

« - Lily, que se passe t il ?

- Je n'en peux plus.

- Explique moi pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

- Parce que je ne suis qu'une bécasse comme toutes les filles de l'école. Parce que j'ai cru bêtement qu'un garçon pouvait s'intéresser à moi. Que LUI pouvait s'intéresser à moi.

- Lily…

- Rémus, j'ai tellement mal… »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, je sanglotais à présent dans ses bras. Il me raccompagna jusqu'au château. Enfin jusqu'au banc où nous nous rencontrions si souvent. Une fois assis, il rompit le silence.

« - Lily, il faut que tu ailles de l'avant. Pendant les vacances, tu vas pouvoir te refaire une santé. Tes parents vont te bichonner, j'en suis sur. Et à la rentrée, concocte lui une bonne blague comme tu en as le secret.

- Quoi ? Toi, un de ses meilleurs amis, es entrain de me dire de lui faire un mauvais tour ?

- Ca lui fera les pieds, tu te sentiras sans doute mieux après et puis ça m'amusait bien avant...

- Tu as sans doute raison…

- Cool, la vie au château va redevenir agitée. C'est pas que je me plains mais ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de blagues…

- C'est parce que tu as loupé celle de Malefoy… dis je avant de me stopper en plein élan.

- Quelle blague de Malefoy ?

- …

- Lily ! Raconte !

- Bah, jeudi soir, il a accroché un élève à un lampadaire de la petite cour.

- Mais il pleuvait à torrent ce soir là ! Lily… Ne me dis pas…

- Que c'était moi ?

- …

- Ou qu'il m'a aussi expliqué à force de gestes où se situaient les Sang de Bourbe par rapport aux Sang Purs ?

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Rien de bien méchant après tout, je suis encore en vie… Je vais y aller. Merci Rémus. »

Je le laissais là, plongé dans ses pensées. Malefoy avait eu sa vengeance lui aussi sur moi. J'en avais encore quelques douleurs. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, même Mary avait cru que j'étais partie m'entrainer et que mon état lamentable était dû à mon acharnement… Si elle savait…


	25. Chapter 25

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...  
Vous aurez les réponses à toutes vos questions dans les chapitres suivants. Le couple Lily-James ne se refait pas tout de suite... Il faut encore quelques péripéties mais de toute façon, on sait qu'ils finissent ensemble, non? Merci pour les propositions de titres, mais je pense garder celui ci ;-) même si plus j'y réfléchis plus je le trouve mauvais...  
****Bonne lecture et prochain épisode mercredi.  
E**

* * *

**Des vacances, pitié !**

Le Poudlard Express filait à tout allure sur les rails. Je feignais de dormir pour laisser un tant soit peu d'intimité à Tom et Mary qui ne me quittaient plus depuis l'incident de la sortie à Pré Au Lard. La dernière semaine de cours s'était relativement bien passée malgré les regards insistants que me jetait Remus. Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait de ma maigreur mais je ne voulais pas en parler. Plusieurs fois, je m'étais disputée avec Mary à ce sujet. Je finissais par lui promettre de me refaire une santé pendant les vacances. Alors que Londres apparaissait par la fenêtre du train, je décidais d'enlever ma robe de sorcier que j'avais enfilée au dessus de mes vêtements moldus. Je la rangeais dans ma malle quand je remarquais le silence du compartiment. Tom et Mary me fixaient, ou plutôt regardaient ma taille. Mon reflet confirma mes pensées. Je ne ressemblais plus qu'à mon ombre… Aussi fine qu'une feuille de papier.

« - Pas de commentaires ! » Et ils n'en firent aucun. Tout comme les autres élèves que je croisais en sortant du train. Je passais la barrière magique pour rejoindre mes parents. Ma mère ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que mon père manquait de s'étrangler. Je les serrais dans mes bras ignorant leur surprise et les saluais chaleureusement. J'avais besoin d'eux à un point que je n'aurais imaginé. J'avais besoin que ma mère me dise que je n'étais pas la première à souffrir d'un chagrin d'amour, que la douleur partait avec le temps…

« - On rentre ? Je suis fatiguée, j'ai hâte d'aller me balader et de sortir un peu le nez de mes bouquins !

- Lily… Gémit ma mère

- Vous avez vu Julia ? Elle a promis de venir me voir ce soir…

- Oui on l'a vu, balbutia mon père.

- Cool, on y va ?

- J'aimerais parler à James… pour l'inviter à diner.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. »

J'attrapais ma mère par le bras, voyant mon père regarder derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas savoir le pourquoi du comment… Je voulais retrouver mon chez moi. Là où personne ne pourrait me faire du mal. Mais j'avais oublié un détail : ma sœur. Elle ne me lâchait pas et plusieurs fois je cru que Julia allait lui sauter à la gorge. Cette dernière avait eu un choc en me voyant, j'avais pleuré quasiment toute la nuit de samedi à dimanche dans ses bras, lui racontant tout. Elle savait déjà les grandes lignes mais j'avais été assez bonne pour lui cacher mon désespoir. Le dimanche matin je me sentais un peu mieux mais il me restait encore beaucoup à faire.

Mes devoirs furent faits avant la fin de la première semaine et avec l'insistance de ma mère je n'eu bientôt plus besoin de ceinture pour mes pantalons. Les débuts avaient été durs. Mon corps rejetait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la nourriture mais j'avais fini par y arriver. A ce traitement de choc s'ajoutait Julia.

Elle s'était mise en tête de me remonter le moral. Je sortis plusieurs fois avec elle, son frère et leurs amis. Ca me faisait du bien mais quelque chose manquait. Craig revenait à la charge et un soir en boite où j'avais bu plus que de raison (surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas l'alcool), je l'embrassais. Nous étions entrain de danser, collés l'un à l'autre. D'un seul coup, je me suis souvenue des danses avec James, qu'il m'embrassait… Mais une fois le baiser finit je découvris qu'à aucun moment je n'avais quitté terre. Aucun papillon dans le ventre. Rien. Je m'étais excusée le lendemain rouge de honte. Il m'avait évité jusqu'à la fin des vacances… Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir après tout.

Tous les deux jours, je recevais un message de Mary qui me demandait comment se passaient mes vacances. Elle me décrivait ses vacances ainsi que les projets qu'elle avait avec son frère pour les grandes vacances. En gros, elle me parlait de tout et de rien, juste pour me prouver qu'elle était là pour moi et prendre aussi de mes nouvelles. Tom m'envoyait lui aussi quelques hiboux, je me sentais mieux. Et lors de la deuxième semaine, mon appréhension de retourner à l'école commença à m'étreindre.

Le mercredi matin, après avoir pris un petit déjeuner et une bonne douche, je m'étais installée dans la cuisine pour travailler. J'avais la maison pour moi toute seule… Ma sœur avait préféré s'installer chez Vernon pour les vacances afin de ne pas voir sa 'monstrueuse sœur'… Ca me faisait moi aussi des vacances. Je ne remarquais le hibou que lorsque ce dernier vient mordiller mon oreille. Je pris le bout de parchemin. Rémus. Il avait quelques difficultés avec le devoir de Potions… Je lui répondis aussi bien que je pu mais au bout du troisième hiboux, je lui proposais de venir se joindre à moi pour l'après midi… Il pourrait sans doute m'aider pour mon devoir de Métamorphose…

A peine dix minutes plus tard, je lui ouvrais la porte. Il semblait plutôt serein pour quelqu'un qui m'avait envoyé trois hiboux affolés…

« - Salut Rémus. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et je vois que toi aussi tu vas mieux…

- Oui, mes parents ont cette capacité sensationnelle de me remettre sur pied en un clin d'œil. Tu as mangé ?

- Euh non…

- Viens ma mère doit avoir laissé dans le frigo de quoi nourrir tous les élèves de Poudlard ! »

A la fin de la journée, il m'avoua avec un grand sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu de problème avec le devoir de Potions, qu'il cherchait juste un moyen de savoir si j'allais bien. Mes parents étaient rentrés entre temps et n'avaient pas fait de commentaires sur la présence d'un garçon en leur absence. Tout comme ils n'en avaient fait aucun quand je leur avais dit ne plus être avec James. Ils étaient vraiment géniaux ! Ils invitèrent Rémus à manger le soir, le repas se passa doucement et mon père perdit tout de même le sourire quand il comprit qu'il était en présence d'un des meilleurs amis de James. Ma mère m'appela malheureusement à ce moment là dans la cuisine et je ne pu savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dits mais quand nous les rejoignîmes, l'incident semblait ne jamais avoir eu lieu.

Le samedi, Julia avait décidé que nous ferions les boutiques pour me trouver une tenue pour mon retour, mon dernier retour à Poudlard. Elle voulait me trouver une tenue qui les ferait tous baver… enfin surtout un. De mon coté, je me laissais faire, j'avais envie de me sentir belle et pourquoi pas de le faire baver un peu. Je ne savais pas si comme elle me le disait il s'en voudrait d'avoir rompu avec moi mais si au moins il pouvait juste me regarder autrement qu'avec ce regard indifférent… Peu avant de partir, on sonna à la porte.

« - Salut Lily ! Je me demandais si tu avais quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui…

- Salut Rémus. Je te présente Julia, ma meilleure amie, elle est moldue.

- Salut, enchantée de te connaître Rémus. Avec Lily, on pensait faire les magasins histoire de la rendre encore plus belle… Tu pourrais nous donner un avis masculin, si tu veux.

- Euh… Je n'ai pas de tenue moldue… Et habillé ainsi je risque de ne pas passer inaperçu…

- Tu fais le même gabarit que mon frère, viens on va lui emprunter de quoi te rendre moins 'sorcier'. »

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais à faire les magasins avec eux deux. Le pauvre Rémus du s'en vouloir de nous avoir accompagné, surtout après que Julia en plein magasin de lingerie lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait d'un ensemble soutien gorge – string en dentelle rouge. Quand à la caisse, la vendeuse le félicita de m'aider à choisir mes sous vétements, je crois qu'il était proche de l'asphyxie. Dans un magasin de prêt à porter, Julia voulu à tout prix que Remus s'achète des vêtements. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il était lui aussi bien proportionné et les regards des autres clientes appuyèrent mes dires. Il s'acheta donc une tenue et Julia semblait sous le charme… Et Ben me direz vous ? Oublié. Finalement il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances… Que j'aimerais que ce soit aussi facile pour moi de tourner la page…

« - Bon les filles, je vais vous laisser. On se voit demain Lily. Merci Julia pour tes conseils, dit il avec un petit sourire.

- A demain Rémus.

- Hé Rémus, tu pourras me dire comment a réagi Potter à la tenue de Lily ?

- Julia ! m'écriais je.

- Bah quoi ?! Je veux savoir si j'ai réussi ou pas. Et puis s'il n'a pas de réactions tu peux toujours lui parler des sous vetements…

- Julia ! hurlais je les joues en feu.

- Vous êtes pas drôles ! A plus Rémus ! »

J'avais encore le sourire le lendemain matin tandis que je me préparais. Ma mère et mon père me complimentèrent en me voyant, il est vrai que ma tenue était grandiose ! J'avais acheté un tailleur blanc cintré qui m'était en valeur ma silhouette avec un top vert clair. J'avais relevé mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et maquillé un peu mes yeux et mes lèvres. Je me sentais une nouvelle femme, prête à reprendre sa vie en main. Une fois la barrière magique passée, je cherchais du regard Mary et Tom mais je ne vis que les Maraudeurs. Potter me tournait le dos alors que Black et Rémus me faisaient face. Tandis que la mâchoire du premier menaçait de toucher le sol, l'autre souriait visiblement amusé. Je n'arrivais plus à avancer. Finalement je n'étais pas guérie de lui. Les vacances n'avaient été qu'une trève. Je sentais mon cœur saigner dans ma poitrine… Non, il me fallait aller de l'avant. Je me dirigeais vers Rémus. Pourquoi me direz vous ? Je ne sais pas. Il y a des choses que l'on fait sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Et là, j'avais une irrépressible envie d'aller vers les Maraudeurs, de faire la bise à Rémus, et pourquoi pas Black, avant de repartir chercher mes amis.

J'étais à mi distance quand Ja… Potter se retourna enfin vers moi. Je tachais d'ignorer la chaleur qui montait en moi alors qu'il me déshabillait littéralement du regard. Je l'ignorais toujours, avant de claquer une bise sur la joue de Black et sur celle de Rémus en le remerciant pour hier.

« - Qu'a-t-il fait hier pour que tu n'hésites pas à venir le remercier ? me demanda Black sans lâcher des yeux mon décolleté.

- Hier il m'a aidé à choisir de nouveaux sous vêtements.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Black manquant par là de s'étouffer.

- Hier il m'a aidé à choisir de nouveaux sous vêtements, répétais je la voix calme.

- J'avais compris !

- Ah bon ? demandais je innocente.

- De rien Lily, ça a été un plaisir.

- Tu m'étonnes !! La prochaine fois Lily, n'hésite pas à me demander. Moi, Sirius Black, suis un expert en sous vêtements.

- Je verrais pour la prochaine fois. Bon à plus tous les deux. »

J'étais fière de moi. A un point tel que je du réprimer un rire. Durant tout l'échange, j'avais tourné le dos à Potter, je ne savais donc pas sa réaction mais la façon dont il m'avait regardé quand j'approchais m'avait suffit. Je fis part de tout cela à Mary avant que Tom n'arrive. D'accord, il était mon ami, mais il restait mon Capitaine et surtout un mec ! Okay, je n'étais pas guérie mais au moins je me sentais prête à la revanche.


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut tout le monde !**

**  
Lissoue : je confirme que tu t'attardes sur les détails mais je me fais un plaisir de repondre à ta question. Ses cousins ont du mal à croire qu'elle puisse avoir un petit ami parce que je les ai créés aussi stupides et méchants que Pétunia et fais d'eux des gens qui croient qu'on ne peut pas être un bon élève et avoir une vie affective. Est ce que cela te convient? Je serais ravie de répondre à toutes questions comme par exemple, pourquoi James a choisi le déguisement de démon et pas celui d'ange ou de princesse...  
Phoebe : Je suis désolée que tu trouves que ma fic piétine... Je te rassure l'action revient dans ce chapitre... Mais je pensais que ce 'calme' était nécessaire pour montrer la détresse de l'héroine.  
DaillyTill : la revanche commence justement dans ce chapitre ;)  
A tous les autres : Merci de me laisser vos impressions grace auxquelles je modifie parfois les chapitres suivants...**

**Par contre je suis désolée de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre ne viendra que lundi... Bah oui, un week end de 4 jours... Faut en profiter !  
E****  
**

* * *

**On efface tout et on recommence**

Ma tenue semblait avoir fait son petit effet et pas que sur les Maraudeurs. Les jours suivants, plusieurs élèves masculins qui habituellement ne me parlaient pas, vinrent s'enquérir de ma petite personne. J'avoue que je ne suis pas la personne la plus sociable, du coup une violente envie de leur dire de me faire de l'air vint me titiller. Ils étaient très clairement à la recherche de quelque chose que je ne voulais surtout pas leur offrir… Et puis, alors que les Maraudeurs passaient à proximité, je vis ou cru voir une étincelle de jalousie dans le regard de Potter. Mon cœur en loupa un battement. Il ne fallait pas que je me fasse de faux espoirs mais je décidais in petto de ne pas renvoyer trop rudement les autres garçons qui m'entouraient. Le premier week end arriva sans incident majeur mis à part la quantité de travail… Si les professeurs cherchent à nous tuer, qu'ils se rassurent, ils sont sur la bonne voie !

Le vendredi soir, Mary avait sans doute craint une rechute de ma part puisqu'elle organisa avec d'autres griffondors une soirée 'jeux de société'. Nous nous couchâmes tard après avoir beaucoup ri. Je me sentais revenue un an en arrière… Il ne manquait plus que les blagues de Potter pour que le tableau soit complet. En parlant de blagues, j'en avais mis une au point pendant les vacances mais j'hésitais encore à la mettre en œuvre… Enfin je n'hésitais pas longtemps… Des premiers années avaient été retrouvés coincés dans une salle où un fantôme les menaçait d'utiliser les appareils de tortures présents.

Le samedi, une sortie à Pré Au Lard était organisée. Je descendais les escaliers, accompagnée de Mary qui ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps au village parce que ses devoirs ne se faisaient pas tous seuls. Les Maraudeurs étaient en bas, entourés par des groupies à qui ils racontaient comment ils avaient réussi à persuader des 'petits griffons' à entrer dans la salle d'Ulrich le Tortionnaire. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je regardais autour de moi discrètement avant de lancer mon sort. Je ne regardais pas tout de suite le résultat. Les rires des élèves me firent comprendre que j'avais touché ma cible et que les Maraudeurs étaient dorénavant vêtus de robes dignes de Melody. Le regard noir de Mary m'apprit qu'elle n'avait pas été dupe… Zut, j'allais avoir le droit à un sermon !

Affichant un air innocent, je regardais autour de moi faisant mine de chercher la cause de cette hilarité quand je croisais le regard amusé de Potter habillé en femme. Amusé ?! Depuis quand s'amuse t il de ce genre de chose ? Je m'attendais à l'entendre pester, menacer mais non, il me regardait avec un sourire en coin. Je me dirigeais alors vers lui le sourire aux lèvres et l'envie démente de l'embrasser.

« - Rémus, mon cher, cette couleur te va à ravir !

- Merci ma douce Lily, j'ai eu quelques appréhensions, je ne pensais pas que le bleu nuit m'irait au teint…

- Et moi, Lily ? Penses tu que le jaune m'aille ? me demanda Sirius en prenant une pause aguicheuse.

- Oui, très bien mon poussin. Par contre, vous devriez demander à Melody pour le rembourrage de soutien gorge, parce que avoir un tel décolleté et si peu de formes…

- Evans, je ne te permets pas ! s'écria justement l'intéressée.

- Lily, on y va ? demanda Mary qui se tenait à l'écart de tout cela.

- Bien sur ! A plus mes belles ! »

J'avais déclarée la guerre et un sentiment d'euphorie me gagna. Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps à faire les boutiques mais je me sentais si heureuse ! C'est dingue comme Rémus avait raison : une petite blague et ça repart. Le reste de l'après midi fut studieux et bien que Mary m'avait fait la morale, comme quoi ouvrir les hostilités n'était pas forcément la chose la plus intelligente, je vis très clairement de l'amusement dans ses yeux. Surtout quand elle raconta tout à Tom.

La fin du mois d'Avril arriva avec son lot de blagues. Les élèves nous évitaient de nouveau craignant de se retrouver au milieu d'un tir croisé de sorts. J'avais passé une semaine avec une barbe tandis que Black et Potter s'étaient retrouvés chauves du jour au lendemain. J'avais plus de mal à attaquer Rémus, il était mon partenaire de Potions et un ami précieux… Non, en vérité, avec lui les joutes étaient surtout verbales et spirituelles. Nous nous retrouvions tous les deux tous les jours sur notre banc pour discuter de notre vie à Poudlard et des évènements extérieurs comme la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

« - Voilà déjà le mois de Mai… murmurais je tout d'un coup mélancolique.

- Oui, bientôt la fin de tout cela.

- Ca va me manquer.

- Moi aussi… Aux professeurs aussi… Le château l'an prochain va leur sembler bien vide avec James et toi en moins !

- Mmm

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lily ?

- Je pensais que tu avais eu raison de me dire de faire une blague à mon retour de vacances… Ca m'a fait du bien…

- Même si après tu t'es retrouvée barbue ?

- Oui, dis je en éclatant de rire. Ca faisait longtemps que je rêvais de voir à quoi je ressemblerais avec une barbe !

- Verdict ? Tu comptes te la laisser pousser ?

- Oui, avec ma crinière rousse, ça donne un genre !

- Genre ours de caverne ?! »

J'avais repris les entraînements de Quidditch de façon intensive. Il me fallait récupérer le retard d'avant les vacances et prendre de l'avance pour le dernier match de la saison, celui contre Serpentard et donc contre Potter. Depuis notre rupture, nous ne nous étions plus adressés la parole malgré les tours que nous nous faisions. Sa présence me troublait toujours, j'avais envie de l'embrasser assez régulièrement et la nuit je me réveillais souvent après des rêves sensuels où il me retournait les sens. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un le sache, je ne voulais pas que les autres voient à quel point j'étais encore amoureuse de lui.

Ses groupies lui tournaient toujours autour, mais aucune d'elles ne retenait son attention. Quand je le voyais avec une de ces dindes minaudant devant lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir un pincement au cœur. Quant à lui, j'avais appris à lire sur son visage et je savais qu'il n'écoutait rien de ce qu'elle lui disait… Et là, je jubilais. Un jour, il m'avait surpris entrain de l'observer, il m'avait faiblement souri. Ce sourire semblait si triste… Mais il fut aussi très bref et je n'eu donc pas la possibilité de m'y attarder. Peut-être l'avais je simplement rêvé ? Dans le dortoir, l'ambiance était toujours la même. Melody continuait à lui tourner autour. Elle n'avait jamais réellement abandonné… Lors d'un dîner, dans la Grande Salle, elle était venue manger à coté de Mary et moi. Ce jour là, elle devait s'ennuyer plus que de coutume car elle avait essayé de me faire parler de ma relation avec Potter. Voyant que je ne lui dirais rien, elle avait tenté les insultes et le ton était vite monté. Enfin juste elle parce que moi je restais stoïque.

« - EVANS ! TU POURRAIS REPONDRE QUAND JE TE PARLE !

- j'aurais plutôt utilisé le verbe 'aboyer' qu'en penses tu Mary ?

- je suis de ton avis, Lily. Tu peux me passer le plat de légumes s'il te plait.

- ALORS COMME CA TU NE VEUX PAS ME REPONDRE ?!

- Non.

- LA QUESTION EST POURTANT SIMPLE ! POURQUOI JAMES T'A-T-IL QUITTE ?! »

Un silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Mêmes les bruits de mastications avaient cessé. Je voyais tous les yeux tournés vers moi attendant cette grande révélation. Je n'avais pas conscience que tout le monde pouvait être curieux à ce point, et que tous voulaient savoir pourquoi moi, Lily Evans, je m'étais faite jeter par l'un des beaux gosses du collège. Je mourrais d'envie de regarder Potter et voir comment il s'amusait de cette scène, mais j'avais trop peur de ce que je pourrais voir…

« - Oui la question est simple. Mais je ne te répondrais pas.

- TU NE DOIS PAS ETRE TRES PERFORMANTE AU LIT !

- Ne pourrais tu pas baisser d'un ton ? Tout le monde n'a pas forcément envie d'entendre cette conversation…

- C'EST DONC CA !! POURTANT LES SANGS DE BOURBE SONT CONNUS POUR ETRE AGILES…

- Mary, peux tu me passer le plat de purée, s'il te plait. »

Les insultes continuèrent et se firent de plus en plus virulentes mais je n'en avais cure… Elle avait fini par se calmer en voyant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à obtenir de moi les informations qu'elle voulait. Je tachais d'ignorer ce qu'elle m'avait dit bien que ses paroles résonnaient en moi… Ma réticence à sauter le pas avait elle l'élément déclencheur ? J'avais du mal à imaginer cela possible, il semblait si doux, si compréhensif… Peut-être aurais je du me sentir heureuse de ne pas avoir été aussi loin avec lui, la rupture en aurait été que plus dure mais… Je passa une très mauvaise nuit, le lendemain tout le monde me regardait par intermittence et j'eu envie de crier quand je réalisais que mon premier cours serait Potions. J'attendais devant la porte, un livre ouvert dans les mains mais l'esprit à des lieues de là.

« - Alors Evans, il parait que tu n'es pas très 'agile' dans un domaine ? me susurra Malefoy. Je pourrais me dévouer et te donner des cours de rattrapages.

- Approche toi de moi et tu peux être sur que tu n'auras pas de descendance !

- Lily, justement je te cherchais ! »

Je n'avais pas vu les Maraudeurs arriver mais je remerciais silencieusement Rémus de m'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas. Se faire insulter par Melody était une chose, mais par Malefoy s'en était une autre… Il m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la classe qui pour le moment était vide.

« - Lily, tu ne devrais pas te balader seule ! me réprimanda Rémus.

- Désolée, je ne savais pas que j'avais encore besoin d'un baby-sitter à mon age !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

- Alors qu'as-tu voulu dire ?

- Malefoy est quelqu'un de dangereux, Lily.

- …

- Lily, je dis ça pour ton bien…

- Mon bien !! MON BIEN !!

- Ne cries pas, me dit il doucement en regardant par-dessus mon épaule vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je me fais insulter et frapper depuis le bal de la St Valentin ! LA ST VALENTIN !! Alors crois tu que je vais me laisser impressionner par eux ?!

- Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu rien dit ?

- Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Elles auraient continué à me frapper, à être mauvaises avec moi mais au moins j'étais avec James, ce n'était pas rien ça ! Mais maintenant je n'en ai plus rien à faire… Dans deux mois, je serais loin de tout ça…

- Lily, pourquoi ne lui en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Je ne voulais pas me plaindre auprès de lui. Je voulais que le peu de temps que nous passions tous les deux soient magiques, comme loin de tous ces envieux…

- Bonjour Miss Evans, Monsieur Lupin…, nous coupa une voix.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Bon que tout le monde s'installe rapidement. Aujourd'hui nous allons concocter une potion qui, associée à une formule, permet de voir les souvenirs heureux de quelqu'un. Le travail se fera donc en binôme et à la fin de la séance vous les essaierez avec votre partenaire. Et ensuite, nous ajouterons un seul ingrédient et par ce fait nous pourrons avoir accès au plus mauvais… »


	27. Chapter 27

**Coucou suis de retour, les gens !**

****

Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre que certains trouveront sans doute ennuyeux mais je n'ai pas eu le coeur de l'effacer après tout le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire...

Nessa : désolée mais je n'ai pas prévu de confrontation avec Melody... Enfin pas une comme tu l'espères... Tu trouveras dans celui là et le suivant un début d'explication mais l'explication en entier est pas tout de suite...  
Lissoue : L'explication est toute simple mais je veux bien savoir ce que tu as été imaginé...  
Pour tous les autres, merci de vos reviews et beaucoup de réponses à vos questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre... Je posterais sans doute le prochain chapitre mercredi et un autre vendredi.

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**Laisse moi voir tes souvenirs**

_Je me trouve dans une pièce très étrange. Un lit dans un coin indique que quelqu'un vit sans doute ici mais rien d'autre. L'endroit est inhospitalier et j'ai réellement envie de partir très vite. _Le souvenir de Rémus devait être un agréable, et pour le moment je me sentais de plus en plus mal… _J'aperçois enfin la personne qui se tient à coté de moi, il s'agit de l'infirmière qui tente de me réconforter, arguant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. _Comment ça un mauvais moment à passer ? On avait du se tromper dans les ingrédients !! _Elle part peu de temps après sans dire un mot de plus tandis que je m'installe sur le lit. Tandis que je fixe le plafond, j'entends un bruit qui me fait sursauter. Je me redressais sur mes coudes pour voir trois têtes apparaître à la porte._

_« - Que faites vous là les gars ? C'est dangereux pour vous !_

_- Rémus, je te rappelle que tu parles aux Maraudeurs ! dit Sirius avec un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir à mes cotés._

_- Oui Rem', figure toi que dorénavant tu ne seras plus tout seul, continua Potter._

_- Les gars, c'est gentil d'être venu mais rentrez vous mettre à l'abri avant que je ne me transforme…_

'Transforme' ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

_- Non, maintenant nous pouvons rester avec toi ! Laisses nous t'expliquer ! _

_- Voilà avec James et Peter nous avons trouvé le moyen de ne pas t'abandonner à la pleine lune…_

La Pleine Lune ? Oh mon Dieu ! Rémus est un loup garou ! Mais oui, ça explique pourquoi il est si régulièrement malade…

_- Ah oui, et comment ?_

_- Nous sommes des animagi ! Non déclarés bien sur…_

_- Mais vous êtes fous !_

_- Oui. Nous sommes tes amis, nous ne voulions pas te laisser tout seul. »_

_-Un sentiment de bien être me submergea._

Je clignais des yeux, le meilleur souvenir de Rémus venait de finir, et je le voyais me regarder avec peur. Craignait il que je le rejette ? Je lui souris, comprenant maintenant pourquoi il semblait toujours si fatigué et cette tristesse visible dans ses yeux… Je lui serrais la main puis lui tendis la fiole, c'était à son tour de voir mon meilleur souvenir…

_Il pleut. Je marche d'un pas ferme dans une rue du Londres Moldu. Brusquement je m'arrête à quelques mètres de la descente de métro, détaillant du regard le jeune homme qui se tient là bas. Lui aussi me regarde. Il est trempé par la pluie, un mince sourire se forme sur son visage. Je comble les quelques mètres qui nous sépare et lève le bras pour placer le parapluie au dessus de nous deux. Je suis toute proche de lui, à un tel point que je dois lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. _

_« - Que fais tu là ? Tu vas attraper la mort, on ne t'a jamais parlé de parapluie ou de vêtements de pluie ? »_

_Je lui souris, avant de sentir sa main sur ma joue, avant de réaliser qu'il m'embrasse. Un léger baiser, notre premier baiser._

Lorsque je croise les yeux de Rémus à la fin de la transe, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Pour éviter toute conversation ou autre remarque qui pourrait être désobligeante, je me saisis de la feuille de cola pour l'ajouter à notre potion et voir son plus mauvais souvenir. Je bois d'un trait ma dose et attend la prochaine vision.

_Je me retrouve dans une rue, où tout le monde crie et courre. Des bruits de combats s'élèvent autour de moi. Une femme me tient fermement par la main, je me sens en sécurité pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder derrière moi._

_« - Rémus, suis moi mon chéri…_

_- Endoloris_

_- Maman !! »_

_La femme tombe à terre sous le choc du sort, elle se tort de douleur alors que je sens quelqu'un qui me soulève. Je me retourne pour tenter de voir qui me tient quand je me retrouve plongé dans un regard d'ambre, je détourne les yeux… Un loup garou ! Je sens la morsure à mon épaule droite, je hurle et vois ma mère allongée toujours secouée par la douleur. Quand d'un seul coup, tout change. Nous ne sommes plus dans un petit village mais à Poudlard. Oui, dans un des couloirs qui mène à la tour Griffondor… Je vois Malefoy devant quelqu'un à terre. J'entends son rire, pas de doute cette scène a eu lieu cette année. Je tourne la tête pour voir Potter et Black courir à mes cotés._

_« - Malefoy ! Lâche là ! hurle Black »_

_Je m'accroupis à coté de la jeune fille, la prend dans mes bras et tente de lui faire reprendre son souffle pendant que les deux autres font fuir l'agresseur._

_« - Il a dit que la prochaine fois ce serait Lily, que les sangs de bourbe devaient rester à leur place. »_

La vision s'estompa, mais pas assez vite pour que je ne puisse reconnaître la voix de Mary. Je regardais Rémus, je devais avoir les yeux hagards, je… le vis prendre boire la potion avant de plonger dans mon pire souvenir.

_Il pleut à torrent. Je marche d'un pas décidé, je veux aller au terrain de Quidditch pour m'entraîner. Je sens un sort me toucher dans le dos, je peux plus avancer. Le visage de Malefoy vient se placer à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sens ses mains aller et venir sur mon corps au travers de mes vêtements. Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? Je vois son visage s'approcher de moi pour finalement aller me chuchoter à l'oreille : _

_« - Tu n'es qu'une sang de bourbe Evans. Si je n'avais pas peur de me salir… Je prendrais bien mon pied avec toi… »_

_A l'aide d'un sort, ma robe de sorcier se retrouve ouverte de haut en bas avant de tomber à mes pieds, me laissant en sous vêtements devant lui._

_« - Potter a du prendre son pied… Il a bon goût finalement. Mais je n'aime pas passer derrière les autres encore moins derrière lui, quel dommage… »_

_Il me caressait le visage puis son regard se fit plus dur. Mes pieds se soulèvent de terre et je me sens accrochée. Je suis pendue au lampadaire comme un vulgaire cintre dans une penderie…_

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Rémus me fixer, je savais la question qui le taraudait.

« - J'y suis restée une heure et demie. C'est Mme Bibine qui m'a trouvé…

- Lily…

- Tais toi, s'il te plait. »

J'entendis brusquement Mary exploser en sanglots, elle devait revivre son plus mauvais souvenir, celui avec Malefoy… C'est donc pour cela qu'elle n'était pas venue au match, c'était donc pour cela que les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas là eux aussi. Je sentis ma tête s'enfoncer dans mes épaules, j'aimerais ne plus entendre ses pleurs, ne plus me sentir coupable de son agression. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues alors que Rémus me prend dans ses bras. Le cours est fini. Je suis vidée, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je ne veux pas bouger, je veux que tout cela s'arrête. Je me lève enfin, je prend mes affaires et sors tête basse de cette salle. Pour moi, la matinée de cours est finie, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de penser à autre chose. Je vais m'asseoir sur mon banc face au lac.

« - Lily, ça va ?

- …

- Rémus m'a dit…

- Mary, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Je croyais qu'on ne se cachait rien… éclatais je.

- Je voulais t'en parler plus tard… Sur le moment, j'étais trop choquée. Et puis James a rompu avec toi… Et je ne pensais pas que c'était le bon moment… Et après j'ai tout fait pour oublier…

- Je suis désolée, Mary. Si j'avais su…

- N'y sois pas. Combien de fois m'as-tu défendu ? Combien de fois as-tu pris à ma place ?

- Mais là c'était un doloris !

- Je suis là devant toi, c'est le principal.

- Oui.

- … Dis Lily. Tu savais que Black avait peur des clowns ?

- Non… Comment tu sais ça ?

- James me l'a dit pour me faire penser à autre chose. Je sais aussi que Lupin parle dans son sommeil et qu'il te répond si tu lui poses une question…

- Ca pourrait servir si nous avions accès à leur dortoir ! dis je avec un mince sourire.

- Et que Peter dort avec un nounours.

- Pas mal… Merci Mary, dis je dans un soupir.

- De rien. »

Je continuais de me sentir mal pour ce qu'avait fait Malefoy à Mary. Mais je n'oserais jamais m'attaquer à lui. J'allais faire profil bas pendant le temps qu'il restait d'ici à la fin de l'année scolaire et disparaître des écrans radars de cet … abruti. Peut être alors que qu'il m'oublierait, qu'il nous oublierait.

« - Dis c'était quoi ton meilleur souvenir ? demandais je à Mary.

- Le bal de la St Valentin quand Tom m'a invité, répondit elle en rougissant. Et toi ?

- Mon premier baiser avec Potter…

- Torride ! Bien plus que ce que tu m'avais décris !

- Hein ?!

- C'est aussi le meilleur de James…

- Ah… dis je rougissante à mon tour fixant une tache imaginaire sur mes chaussures immaculées. »

Alors comme ça, notre premier baiser était pour lui aussi son meilleur souvenir. Je sentis mon cœur loupé un battement… Je brûlais d'envie de lui demander quel était son pire souvenir mais je me retins. Finalement nous marchâmes vers le château pour aller prendre notre repas du midi tout en discutant du cours que j'avais séché : la divination. Ce n'était pas un cours passionnant et le professeur était d'un rasoir… Je me demanderais toujours pourquoi j'avais gardé cette matière. Ca permettait d'avoir des points faciles, voilà sans doute la raison. Alors que nous allions entrer dans la Grande Salle, je vis Rémus dos au mur avec devant lui Black et Potter. L'ambiance ne semblait pas être à la franche rigolade. Que se passait il donc ?

« - Rémus ! Criais je avant de me précipiter vers lui ignorant les deux autres.

- Oui ?

- Les souvenirs que j'ai vu… Ca ne change pas ce que je pense. Tu restes un type génial pour moi… Et tes copains des sacs à puces et à tiques… dis je avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci Lily.

- Lily, il ne faut pas que ça se sache… me chuchota Black. On risque Azkaban pour ce genre de choses…

- Que comptes tu faire alors Black pour me faire taire ? Dis je amusée par le ton sérieux qu'il employait pour la première fois en ma présence.

- Te bloquer toute une journée en cours avec Binns !

- Je dormirais…

- T'interdire l'accès des cuisines le soir !

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Si !

- Bon bah si c'est ça, je me débrouillais pour que ta pire groupie, Cheryl, pense qu'elle a toutes ses chances avec toi !

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Si !

- Bon okay Evans je te fais confiance… Mais pitié ne parle pas à Cheryl ! »


	28. Chapter 28

**Chalut  
Je préviens d'entrée de jeu que ce chapitre est petit, et je sais que ça va vous déplaire mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit... Le prochain sera plus long, promis ! En plus, je suis en pleine écriture d'une autre fanfiction qui, ma foi, semble me demander plus de temps que celle ci alors qu'elle sera beaucoup moins longue ! Si quelqu'un veut m'aider qu'il n'hésite pas à se proposer... Oui, c'est un appel au secours mais un deuxième avis pourrait m'être utile...**

**Je me suis concentrée sur l'histoire de James et Lily du coup je n'ai pas prévu de revanche contre Malefoy prenant pour excuse sur le moment, que James ne voulait pas tenter que Mister Lulu s'attaque de nouveau à Lily. Désolée pour tout ceux et toutes celles qui attendaient ce moment là avec impatience... Bien que si vous y tenez vraiment je peux voir ce que mon esprit sadique lui réserve ;-)**

**Louisa: Je suis désolée que tu trouves ma Lily un peu molle ( à vrai dire en relisant c'est vrai qu'elle semble un peu lente) mais se remettre aussi rapidement d'une telle rupture demande tout de même pas mal de force et je ne pensais pas que les questions qu'elle aurait pu se poser à ce moment là pouvait mériter que je les ecrive puisqu'il semblerait que tout le monde se les soit imaginer. Je vais tout de même voir pour lui donner un coup de vitamine à cette héroine !  
Nessa : Tu as dans ce chapitre la raison de la rupture... Peut etre Mary, Remus et Sirius ont pensé que cette situation était la mieux (la plus sure) pour Lily... Ou James leur aura demandé de se taire...  
PHOEBE : T'es ou ? Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas été vexée. Désolée si mon ton a pu te prouver le contraire mais en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire et je n'ai pas trop fait attention à la forme... J'espère que pour toi ce chapitre fera assez avancer l'histoire mais n'hésites surtout pas à laisser tes impressions.  
Et merci à tous les autres pour vos reviews, ca fait super plaisir de voir que cette fanfiction est lue.**

**Le prochain vendredi,  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**Confidences pour confidences**

Le temps passait tranquillement à l'école. Enfin tout était relatif. Tom maintenait des entraînements intensifs. Il voulait finir en beauté et vaincre pour la seconde fois l'équipe des Serpentards. Dans les conseils qu'il prodiguait aux batteurs, je reconnaissais les grandes lignes de la stratégie des serpents : 'frapper sans scrupules et en premier'. Il n'hésitait pas à m'entraîner plus que les autres, pour augmenter ma vitesse mais aussi mes feintes de cognards. Souvent il s'arrêtait quand il réussissait à me toucher. Mon corps était couvert de bleus et j'allais régulièrement à l'infirmerie mais je ne me plaignais pas. Mary du tout de même voir mes hématomes parce que du jour au lendemain il se fit un peu moins dur… Je l'en remerciais.

Avec Mary, nous passions tout notre temps libre à réviser. Nous ne sortions que pour les cours et manger. Quand le week end arrivait, nous nous enfermions à la bibliothèque où nous retrouvions la plupart des élèves de septièmes années. Même les Maraudeurs se tenaient à carreau et révisaient dans un silence quasi religieux.

Un samedi après midi, deux semaines avant les examens, je stoppais tout. Je glissai doucement à Mary et à Tom que j'allais me dégourdir les jambes que je revenais dans une demie heure tout au plus. Je ne tenais plus en place, pas moyen de me concentrer donc autant prendre une pause. Je me dirigeais vers le parc quand je bifurquai vers les cuisines… J'avais un petit creux. Les elfes de maison ne furent en aucun cas surpris de me voir, ils me donnèrent aussitôt ce que je désirais le plus au monde : ma crème de marron. Une fois ma tasse finie, je ressortis d'un pas léger. Que faire maintenant? Retourner travailler ? Aller écrire à Julia ou à mes parents ? Prendre l'air dehors ? Je marchais doucement dans le couloir, plongée dans mes pensées. Si j'avais été maligne j'aurais pris plumes et parchemins et j'aurais fait mon courrier dans le parc… Je soupirai. Le plus intelligent, et surtout le plus sérieux, était sûrement de retourner travailler… Encore un soupir. J'avais envie de me changer les idées mais sur ce coup là j'avais joué de malchances… Je tacherais de finir plus tôt ce soir…

D'un coup, je sentis deux mains me tirer en arrière et me faire entrer dans une salle de classe. Je m'apprêtais à crier quand des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je voulus me défendre mais elles se faisaient plus insistantes, je cédais finalement. Pensant tromper la confiance de mon agresseur un peu plus tard me direz vous… Non, je venais juste de comprendre qui se trouvait là en face de moi… Mes mains retrouvèrent leur place dans ses cheveux, les siennes autour de ma taille. Merlin, comme il m'avait manqué ! Je me collais tout contre lui, l'entendant gémir je me sentis décoller de Terre. Mais aussi brusquement que cela avait débuté, tout s'arrêta. Nous restâmes front contre front, ne parlant pas, cherchant juste à reprendre notre souffle. Il m'embrassa le bout du nez avant de partir et de me laisser là, perdue. Pourquoi m'avait il embrassé pour me laisser tout de suite après ?!

Une fois de retour dans la bibliothèque, je me dirigeais vers la table occupée par Mary et Tom, en passant à coté de celle des Maraudeurs, je regardais furtivement Potter. Il semblait concentré par ses révisions pourtant je vis un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres… Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je tournais mon regard vers mes affaires et travaillait d'arrache pied jusqu'à l'heure du souper. Après le repas, ils décidèrent que nous avions suffisamment réviser (cool). A leurs attitudes, je voyais bien qu'ils avaient envie de se bécoter et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le faire devant moi… Alors, pendant que Tom parlait avec un membre de l'équipe, je glissais à l'oreille de Mary que j'aimerais lui parler après… Et je partis… vers les cuisines.

Sur le chemin, je m'arrêtais. Je reconnaissais ce renfoncement, notre premier baiser dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… Je m'appuyai contre ce mur où quelques mois plus tôt… Des frissons me parcoururent. Je réfléchissais à ce qui avait eu lieu dans l'après midi. Pourquoi m'avait il embrassé ? A vrai dire, voulais je vraiment savoir ? Savoir pourquoi il m'avait suivi ? Savoir pourquoi il m'avait embrassé avec tant de douceur ? Savoir pourquoi il se tenait là maintenant devant moi, ses yeux rivés aux miens ? Je m'approchai de lui doucement et après avoir hésité, je posais ma main sur sa joue. Le voir fermer les yeux sous ma caresse me fit oublier tout, je mis ma main sur sa nuque et sur la pointe des pieds, je m'approchais de son visage pour l'embrasser. Il me laissa toute l'initiative du baiser. Je délaissai ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à son cou tandis qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière. Un gémissement monta de sa gorge, je sentais mon sang bouillir devant cet abandon. Je m'arrêtais pour le contempler. Il baissa la tête plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Il approcha de mon visage mais au lieu de m'embrasser, il vint titiller le lobe de mon oreille avant de descendre dans mon cou. Je sentais ses mains me caresser. Oh par Merlin… Je le repoussais à contre cœur, quittais la chaleur de ses bras pour retourner vers mon dortoir. Ce soir, pas de dessert pour moi… Enfin pas comme prévu.

Je passais le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Et filais directement vers mon dortoir, je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit de Mary tandis qu'elle finissait de ranger ses cours. Elle s'installa en face de moi dans la même position après avoir fermé les rideaux et insonorisé son lit.

« - Mary, j'aimerais savoir le pire souvenir de Potter, s'il te plait.

- Lily, pourquoi veux tu savoir cela ?

- … Quand je suis partie de la bibliothèque cette après midi…

- Oui, tu as été aux cuisines.

- Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai 'croisé' Potter…

- Et ?

- Et il m'a embrassé.

- Il t'a quoi ?!

- Et là, on vient de recommencer…

- Quoi ?! Mais tu as dit que tu allais aux cuisines…

- Bah oui, dis je penaude. Si tu me cherches, vas vers les cuisines… dis je sarcastique.

- Lily !

- Quoi ?! Je sais que je ne devrais pas, qu'il faudrait que je l'évite mais c'est trop dur.

- …

- Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi il m'a quitté.

- Son pire souvenir ne t'aidera pas.

- Oh… »

J'étais déçue. Je pensais que j'aurais sans doute la raison de son acte grâce à ce souvenir… Je m'apprêtais à partir pour aller dans mon lit quand elle m'attrapa le poignet.

« - Je ne devrais sans doute pas te le dire, mais…

- Mary…

- Promet moi de ne pas m'en vouloir après.

- Vas y, dis je sentant ma mâchoire se crisper.

- Quand Malefoy m'a agressé… James était très énervé. Je pense qu'il avait très peur pour toi parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

- Tu crois que…

- Je lui ai dit que tu subissais déjà des mauvaises blagues…

- Tu lui as…

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il romprait avec toi. Et, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si ça a un lien… Je voulais juste qu'il cesse de se faire du souci… Qu'il voit que tu savais gérer ce genre de choses…

- …

- Lily, parle moi.

- …

- Lily…

- Je ne t'en veux pas… mais il va falloir que je digère… »

J'allais me coucher, retournant dans ma tête toutes ces informations. Il m'aurait quitté pour me protéger… Pourquoi ne m'en avait il pas parlé ? Il avait peur que je le fasse changer d'idée ? Il est sur que je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire !! Je tournai et retournai dans mon lit tant et si bien que je m'endormis sur le matin. Je n'entendis pas Mary se lever. Je la retrouvais dans la Grande Salle à martyriser un croissant. Je vins m'asseoir en face d'elle, tournée vers la table des Serpentards.

« - Lui as-tu dit ? murmurais je.

- Non. Que comptes tu faire ?

- Le récupérer, répondis je en croquant dans une pomme. »


	29. Chapter 29

**Bijour tout l'monde !**

**Bon j'ai quelques appréhensions parce qu'à lire vos reviews vous attendez de l'action mais je ne sais pas si ce que je vous ai réservé va vous plaire... Enfin moi ça m'a plut ainsi, désolée. Lily va souffrir encore un peu, mais elle va se defendre rassurez vous !**

**Lissoue : rassure toi tu auras deux chapitre à lire lundi soir puisque j'en posterais sans doute un dans la journée.  
Puky : merci pour ta future aide  
Ginny W25 : Merci de ta proposition mais tu n'as pas laissé ton adresse mail et je ne t'ai pas trouvé sous le nom d'auteur que tu m'as donné...**

**Merci aux autres  
A bientot  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens…**

Je continuai de manger en silence. 'Le récupérer', voilà qui n'était pas une mince affaire ! Je ne savais pas par où commencer, que faire ?! Après tout, il ne faut pas oublier qu'en matière d'hommes je suis plutôt novice et que James n'est pas la personne la plus facile à cerner. Eh oui, il était redevenu James dans mon esprit, ce qui prouvait ma volonté de conquête. Pourquoi est ce que je rougis en pensant cela moi ? D'un seul coup, je sens une main qui me sort de mes pensées. William, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle me regarde fixement… M… ! Il semble attendre une réponse de ma part !

« - Désolée, je n'ai pas écouté… dis je en rougissant un peu plus.

- Je te demandais si tu pouvais m'aider avec les cours de potions. J'aurais quelques questions et Tom m'a dit que tu étais incollable dans cette matière. »

Tom… Mince, j'ai tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas vu s'installer en face de moi. Mary avait son petit sourire du type 'à trop penser à James, tu te coupes du monde…' James… Je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil à sa place pour le voir me fixant, l'air… Comment dire… pas content du tout. Finalement ce ne sera peut être pas si difficile que ça de le récupérer. Me lève comme un automate, en même temps que les autres mais au moment de monter les escaliers pour aller passer la journée à la bibliothèque (oh Bonheur…), je tourne vers la sortie, vers le parc lançant un « je vous rejoins » à la cantonade. Comme prévu, Rémus vint me retrouver peu de temps après.

« - J'ai eu une lettre de Julia qui me demande de tes nouvelles… Dois je lui dire que tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

- Pas mal comme entrée en matière Lupin. Un bonjour aurait suffit.

- Bonjour Lily.

- Bonjour Rémus… Alors comme ça, elle t'a envoyé une lettre, dis je avec un grand sourire.

- Ne devrais tu pas répondre à ma question d'abord ?

- J'y répondrais par la suite… Alors comme ça, vous correspondez tous les deux ?

- Oui, c'est une amie.

- Si ce n'était qu'une amie, tu ne rougirais pas autant mon cher !

- Lily, dans ma condition, je ne peux permettre à quelqu'un d'être trop près de moi…

- Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?

- De ?

- Des imbécilités ?!

- …

- Rem', on ne parle pas de mariage, d'enfants ou de grandes maisons avec un chien. On parle d'être heureux avec quelqu'un qu'on aime…

- Dois je lui répondre que tu as une nouvelle victime ?

- Oui, dis lui que j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur quelqu'un et que je compte bien le garder cette fois ci !

- Oh… Fais attention à toi, murmura t il avant de se lever.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Réviser.

- Rémus…

- Oui ?

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

- Si c'est pour le capitaine de Serdaigle, trouve quelqu'un d'autre…

- Hein ?

- Oui, si c'est pour draguer le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, demande de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre…

- Tu crois que William m'intéresse ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda t il d'une petite voix en reprenant sa place sur le banc à mes cotés.

- Oh, non !

- Alors pourquoi as-tu rougis quand il s'est assis à coté de toi ? Et quand il t'a parlé ?

- C'est gênant…

- Toi gênée ?! Alors ça c'est la meilleure !

- Tu me promets de garder le secret ?

- Oui.

- De ne pas le répéter aux autres Maraudeurs ?

- Lily, nous n'avons pas de secrets tous les quatre. Notre amitié est basée sur cela.

- Oh… Alors tu sais que Potter m'a embrassé hier…

- …

- Deux fois.

- …

- Vu ta tête, il a oublié de te confier ce 'petit' secret… Comme quoi !

- Okay, vas y, je le promet.

- Je n'en ai plus envie. »

La vérité était que je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire que je m'étais mis en tête de reconquérir son copain… Après tout, si James ne lui avait pas dit que nous nous étions embrassés… Pour lui, ces baisers n'avaient peut être aucune signification… Je fixais la main qui s'agitait devant moi.

« - Lily ?

- …

- Ca va ?

- Moui.

- La personne que tu aurais en vue... Ce ne serait pas James, par hasard ?

- Si, murmurais je piteusement. Je suis ridicule, hein ?!

- Non, je ne pense pas. Sauf qu'après la scène de ce matin avec ce William…

- Quoi ?

- D'un point de vue extérieur, on pouvait croire qu'il te draguait et que tu appréciais… Alors ça ne va pas jouer en ta faveur.

- Tu parles !! Je rougissais au début parce que je pensais à une technique pour récupérer Potter, et ça a empiré quand je lui ai avoué ne pas l'avoir écouté. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu s'approcher !

- Bah dis donc, ce cher James te fait de l'effet.

- Moui, dis je en rougissant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ton secret est entre de bonnes mains. »

Nous nous levâmes enfin de notre banc pour prendre le chemin de la bibliothèque où les autres devaient nous attendre maintenant. La journée promettait d'être chargée et elle le fut. William se joignit à nous pour les révisions. Après le repas de midi, nous révisâmes enfin tous les quatre les potions. Au bout de deux heures, je ressentis le besoin de faire une pause. Les serdaigles sont normalement des élèves studieux et intelligents mais William semblait avoir un grave problème de compréhension des potions et je commençais à avoir les nerfs qui frisaient. Quand je le vis se lever, sûrement pour m'accompagner, je mis ma main sur l'épaule en lui indiquant que je désirais être seule. J'avais envie de faire un tour aux cuisines, et n'étant pas préfète, je n'avais pas le droit d'y aller… Alors y aller avec lui. Et puis, j'avais besoin de souffler.

Quand je revins, une demie heure après, je me sentais prête à continuer. Mais alors que j'étais plongée dans la lecture de mon manuel, je sentis qu'on me fixait. Vous savez quand des petits frissons désagréables vous parcourent le corps… Je relevais la tête pour voir Rémus qui me regardait. Je lui fis un sourire et en voulant retourner à ma lecture, mon regard fut attiré à la gauche de ce dernier. Melody, les deux mains sur la table, parlait avec Potter qui devait avoir une vue plongeante dans son décolleté. Celui-ci souriait comme un bien heureux et sembla lui expliquer quelque chose sur le manuel. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer, une douleur dans la poitrine… Mon cœur !

Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur de la table… Où était sa seconde main ? Je fis tomber avec préméditation ma plume par terre et eu ma confirmation : la main de cette dinde se trouvait sur la cuisse de Potter !! Une furieuse envie de crier me prit mais le regard sincèrement désolé de Rémus me calma, il m'apaisa… Je refoulais les larmes et me replongeais dans mon bouquin… Il m'était impossible de me concentrer, je revoyais en boucle cette scène… Je relevais les yeux pour voir la main de Melody cette fois ci dans ses cheveux à lui, tentant sans doute de les discipliner… Et leur visage… pourquoi étaient ils si près ?!

« - Hé, la dinde ! Tu pourrais pas arrêter de glousser, y en a qui bossent ! s'écria William. »

J'avais quitté des yeux ce spectacle pour le regarder. Comment pourrais je le remercier d'avoir fait stopper cette torture ? Comment ? Un fin sourire vint sur mes lèvres, surtout après que Mary et Tom se soient retournés pour voir ce à quoi j'assistais depuis maintenant trop longtemps.

« - Tiefer, occupe toi plutôt d'Evans que de Melo ! Répondit Potter. »

Ca y est cette sensation d'oppression dans ma poitrine revenait. Je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais envie de m'enfuir, de crier mais je ne pouvais pas dire un mot, je regardais stupidement en direction de la table des Maraudeurs sans rien voir. Le monde m'arrivait en sourdine enfin presque. Je devais rester stoïque. Je ne devais pas montrer que tout cela me touchait. Mais cela me touchait ! Cela me blessait au plus profond de moi ! La fin de l'après midi se passa dans un calme olympien. Potter disparu un peu avant 18h et il réapparu pour le diner. J'avais bien sur aussi remarqué l'absence de Melody. J'avais envie de vomir.

Une fois remontés de la Grande Salle, nous nous installâmes dans un canapé de notre Salle Commune pour discuter. Je remontais vers mon dortoir pour laisser les deux tourtereaux ensemble et à peine j'y entrais qu'une furie blonde me tombait dessus me rouant de coups.

« - T'es qu'une sale petite chienne ! Tu n'aurais pas pu retenir ton petit copain ?

- De quoi tu parles ? murmurais je en me tenant la lèvre qu'elle m'avait fendue.

- De Tiefer ! Il s'est cru malin d'ainsi défier les Maraudeurs ? Tu vas voir ce que lui réserve James ! Il n'a pas apprécié qu'il me parle de cette façon !

- …

- Heureusement qu'après j'ai su le calmer… minauda t elle. Il m'a même dit que j'embrassais mieux que toi, que tu étais trop prude à son goût. »

Que répondre à ça ? Je savais très bien qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier les Maraudeurs et en particulier Potter. Je me doutais que leur absence n'était pas une coïncidence… Mais de là à l'entendre… de sa bouche… Je ressortis du dortoir après lui avoir un peu arrangé le portrait. Se battre à mains nues apporte une satisfaction supérieure à celle de jeter des sorts... Je quittais la Tour Griffondor et fis un arrêt aux toilettes pour voir dans quel état se trouvait ma lèvre et quand je regardais de nouveau dans le miroir, je le vis. Il était là derrière moi. Je le déteste ! Je le hais ! Je l'exècre parce que de le voir là me fait plaisir… malgré ses mots… malgré ses gestes. Il me retourna pour que nous soyons face à face. Son pouce frôla ma lèvre douloureuse, l'entaille qui s'y trouvait dorénavant par la faute de sa petite amie du moment… Cette pensée me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, je voulus me reculer mais le lavabo s'enfonça dans mes reins m'interdisant toute fuite. Il ne me restait plus que l'attaque.

« - Alors c'est un bon coup ? Meilleure que moi, je suppose, continuais je en le voyant serrer les mâchoires. Beaucoup plus docile, plus expérimentée…

- …

- C'est ça, ne dis rien. Elle m'en a déjà suffisamment raconté !

- Lily…

- Ne m'appelles plus ainsi !

- …

- Pourquoi ? lui demandais je en secouant la tête dans l'espoir vain que les larmes ne coulent pas de mes yeux. POURQUOI ? »

J'avais crié ce dernier mot avant de rouer son torse de coups. Mes poings me faisaient mal alors que lui semblait les encaisser sans difficulté. Je le maudissais, je me maudissais de ne pas pouvoir lui faire autant de mal qu'il m'en faisait. Et puis, brusquement je me sentis en paix. Je stoppais les coups, le regardais dans les yeux et lui dit avant de partir vers ma Salle Commune : « Je te déteste autant que je t'ai aimé ! Moi aussi, je vais aller de l'avant… J'ai trop attendu je pense pour perdre ma virginité et William sera sans doute un amant très doux… »

Pourquoi lui avais je sorti cela ? Surtout que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de coucher avec Tiefer ! Je dormis mal cette nuit là, tout d'abord à cause de Melody, puis à cause de la journée en elle-même. Les cours de la matinée furent très durs à suivre. J'étais fatiguée pour ne pas dire exténuée mais je n'avais pas le choix. A midi, je vins comme à l'habitude sur mon banc, mais comme je me retournais pour accueillir celui que je croyais être Rémus, je vis William. Il semblait nerveux, et jouait avec ses doigts. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir.

« - Lily, voilà… Voudraistusortiravecmoi ?

- désolée…

- Je m'en doutais. A coté de Potter, je ne fais pas le poids, dit il en se relevant déjà.

- William, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit… C'est pour cela que je m'excusais, dis je en me levant moi aussi.

- Je te demandais si tu voulais sortir avec moi…

- J'en serais ravie. »

J'avais prononcé ma réponse avec un sourire, avec lui je souffrirais sans doute beaucoup moins. Je m'étais approchée de lui et l'avais embrassé quand un raclement de gorge s'était fait entendre. Je m'extirpais de ses bras avant de tourner ma tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

« - Salut Rémus. Je te présente William Tiefer.

- Je le connais déjà. Puis je te parler ? En tête à tête ?

- On se rejoint après le repas ?

- Oui, à plus tard.

- Es tu sure que c'est comme ça que tu récupéreras James ?

- Après la scène d'hier à la bibliothèque, j'ai compris qu'avec Potter, c'était fini.

- Potter ?

- Oui, Potter !

- Lily, que fais tu ?

- J'essaie d'avancer Rémus. J'ai passé des nuits entières à tenter de deviner pourquoi il m'avait quitté, à essayer de me persuader qu'à un moment il m'avait aimé… Je me suis battue pour ne plus ressembler à un fantôme… Je n'en peux plus !

- L'aimes tu ?

- Tiefer ? Ca viendra avec le temps… Et puis, pour ce que l'amour m'apporte…

- Lily…

- Au revoir Rémus, claquais je.

- Au revoir. »

Le début d'une relation est toujours décrit par les filles comme une explosion de sensation, de découverte… Avec Potter, je quittais souvent pied et un feu d'artifice représentait très bien tout ce que je ressentais quand il m'embrassait. Autant là avec William, c'était le calme plat. Je ne lui avais bien sur pas proposé d'être mon premier amant, craignant que cela soit aussi trop… calme. Il m'arrivait pendant nos séances de pelotage de le comparer avec Potter. Mais je tachais de faire taire cette petite voix, si peu favorable à mon petit ami. Les six premiers jours de notre relation furent parfaits. Nous n'avions pas à nous cacher, nous pouvions nous parler et être ensemble sans devoir surveiller que personne n'arrivait. Ses amis étaient du genre discret et ne s'invitaient donc pas au mauvais moment. Tout était parfait sauf qu'aucun papillon n'apparaissait quand il m'embrassait. Et ça, ça me gênait…


	30. Chapter 30

**Kikou,**

**Me voila de retour avec le chapitre 30 de ma fanfiction... Et oui, la fin approche ! J'avoue que ce chapitre et le suivant ont été mes préférés... Lily la tigresse ne se laisse plus marcher sur les pieds !  
Bon je ne vous retiens pas trop, bonne lecture, et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews.**

**E**

* * *

**Oups**

Nous étions samedi, il nous restait huit jours de révisions pour les ASPICs et comme à notre habitude, nous étions dans la bibliothèque. Le temps était excellent, j'avais revêtu pour l'occasion une jupe mi cuisse noire et un chemisier blanc. Je voyais Mary me jeter des coups d'œil par instant. La conversation de la veille devait encore lui résonner dans les oreilles. Elle avait tenté de me convaincre de rompre avec William. Elle voyait très bien que je n'étais pas heureuse mais elle me félicitait tout de même pour mes talents de comédienne parce que tout le reste de l'école semblait convaincu de mon bonheur. Même William qui avait sa main actuellement sur ma cuisse au dessus de ma jupe, je tiens à le préciser, semblait croire que tout roulait.

« - Je reviens, je vais manger un peu.

- Je t'accompagne !

- C'est pas la peine, William. »

Je fis route vers les cuisines. Je n'y allais plus le soir, trop fatiguée pour penser à ressortir de la Tour. Pour tout avouer, je n'avais plus beaucoup de vie sociale. Rémus ne me rejoignait plus sur notre banc depuis notre conversation de lundi, Mary et Tom étaient plongés dans leurs révisions et avec William mis à part les baisers nous n'avions pas d'intérêts communs. Je me demandais souvent pourquoi je restais avec lui. Il était gentil et ne méritait pas que je continue avec lui au risque qu'il tombe amoureux. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait… Je regardais autour de moi. Mince ! Je m'étais trompée de couloir ! Mon cerveau se ramollissait ! J'eu un petit rire… Si quelqu'un me voyait, il me prendrait pour une folle ! Bon c'est décidé, ce soir, je romps avec lui. Je finirais seule et abandonnée mais au moins je ne ferais souffrir personne. Alors que je rebrousse chemin, je vois William avec un de ses amis en train de discuter… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aimerais bien être une petite souris pour savoir… La curiosité est un vilain défaut… Oui, mais que fait il là ? Je me faufilai le plus discrètement, avant de me cacher derrière une armure d'où je pus tout entendre…

« - Je t'ai dit, tout se passe très bien, disait William.

- Aussi bien que ça ?

- Oui, elle est trop passionnée comme fille…

- Elle a été à bonne école.

- Oui, c'est clair ! Potter a du lui apprendre des trucs démentiels au pieux ! continua William avec un regard rêveur.

- Je t'envie gars ! Tu me raconteras tout, hein ?

- Bien sur ! Je pense que ce soir, ce sera bon, il faut juste que je trouve un coin où on pourra faire ça tranquille. »

Leur conversation dura encore un peu mais je pense que tout le monde a saisi l'allusion. Petit vermisseau !! Veracrasse !! J'étais dans un état de profond énervement quand je retournais à la bibliothèque. Je m'assis à ma place et Mary comprit tout de suite que quelque chose se tramait. Je lui fis mon petit sourire pré-mauvais coups et je vis ses yeux s'agrandir et ses sourcils se froncer.

« - Lily ?

- Oui, Mary.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que dans peu de temps des cris vont se faire entendre ?

- Je ne sais pas… L'intuition féminine, je pense… »

J'avais maintenant mon sourire de psychopathe. Je croisais le regard de Rémus qui tentait sûrement de comprendre. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil pour une raison qui m'est inconnue et vis William entrer dans la bibliothèque. Une fois de nouveau sur sa chaise à mes cotés, il posa tout naturellement sa main sur ma cuisse et se pencha vers mon oreille.

« - Ca te dirait une soirée, rien que tous les deux ?

- Tous les deux ? demandais je suffisamment fort pour que les tables environnantes entendent mais que la bibliothécaire ne s'affole pas.

- Oui, tous les deux.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Bah, commença t il gêné. Etre tous les deux, quoi !

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Pour quoi faire ? demandais je une nouvelle fois m'amusant du teint rouge qu'il prenait de minute en minute.

- Pour s'embrasser, se câliner… Ce genre de chose… dit il en baissant un peu la voix.

- Oh ! Tu veux baiser en gros ?! »

Le silence se fit tout autour de nous, je su que j'avais dorénavant tout l'attention des autres. Il y a des mots qu'il suffit de prononcer pour que les gens autour soient tout à coup captivés par votre conversation. Et le mot 'baiser' faisait parti de ceux là. Je vis Rémus, les sourcils froncés, Sirius, la bouche ouverte et Potter, le visage impassible. Mary et Tom, quant à eux, se regardaient essayant sans doute de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

« - Lily, ne pourrais tu pas baisser d'un ton, s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est privé.

- Ah bon, dis je faisant mine de réfléchir. Donc tout ce qui se passera entre nous ce soir, restera entre nous ?

- Mais bien évidemment.

- C'est fou ce que les mecs sont près à dire pour nous mettre dans leur lit, dis je en me retournant vers Mary.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Lily ? me susurra William à l'oreille.

- La vérité… murmurais je.

- Alors c'est bon pour ce soir ?

- Tu lâches pas l'affaire toi, hein !?

- Non.

- Ca doit vraiment te chatouiller de savoir les trucs démentiels que Potter a m'appris au pieux !

- …

- Evans, pourrais tu me tenir en dehors de vos querelles de couples ?!

- Pas de soucis… Oh, Potter ! Tu devrais écrire un livre sur tes prouesses au lit, ça évitera à ce genre de veracrasse de s'approcher de tes ex pour pouvoir se comparer au maître. »

Pendant ce temps là, William avait rangé ses affaires dans son sac, rouge de colère. Et moi, qui cherchais à rompre en douceur… C'était loupé ! Durant le dîner, j'expliquais à Tom et Mary, la conversation que j'avais surprise dans le couloir. Mary me réprimanda comme à l'accoutumée pendant que Tom me félicitait de cette preuve de courage. Elle ne sembla pas apprécier qu'il ne fut pas de son avis mais la situation était trop drôle et elle finit par se ranger à notre avis. Nous retournâmes à la bibliothèque pour finir d'étudier deux ou trois points d'histoire. Au bout d'une heure, ils abandonnèrent mais moi en courageuse griffondor je continuai… Enfin c'est surtout que je n'avais pas très envie de les voir se bécoter devant moi. Je me plongeais totalement dans une des nombreuses rebellions de gobelins quand une main à coté de ma feuille attira mon attention. Je tournais les yeux vers le propriétaire.

Potter se trouvait accroupis à ma gauche. Je devinais sa deuxième main, la droite, sur le dossier de ma chaise. Ma respiration changea. Je venais de remarquer que nous étions seuls dans un coin plutôt reculé de la bibliothèque et que je mourrais d'envie qu'il m'embrasse. Ce qu'il fit… Sa main gauche se plaça sur mon cou pour m'attirer à lui tandis que l'autre se posait sur ma taille. Ses lèvres étaient si douces… En deux secondes, j'avais déjà perdu pied. Cet homme était le diable, la tentation… MA tentation. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou, plaquant autant que je le pouvais mon buste contre lui. Il me serra plus contre lui, arrêtant le baiser pour que nous reprenions notre souffle. Des bruits de pas qui approchaient… Je me retournais vers l'origine du bruit pour voir la bibliothécaire et son air aimable surgir au tournant.

« - Mademoiselle, il serait l'heure que vous rentriez dans votre dortoir.

- Oui, Madame… dis je réalisant d'un coup que Potter n'était plus là.

- Très bien. »

J'étais seule dans la bibliothèque, aussi subitement qu'il était apparu, il avait disparu. Sur le chemin du retour, je ne cessais de me poser des questions. Avais je rêvé ? Peut être m'étais je assoupie ? Je posais une main sur mes lèvres comme pour avoir la réponse quand je sentis un corps se plaquer contre mon dos et une voix me dire à l'oreille de me laisser guider. Je connaissais cette voix… Je n'avais donc pas rêvé ! Je me retrouvais dans une salle de cours… vide ?! Sa cape ! Il devait porter sa cape d'invisibilité !

« - Que puis je faire pour toi Potter, dis je en me juchant sur le bureau.

- C'est vrai ?

- Quoi ? Peux tu être plus explicite ?

- Que William voulait coucher avec toi à cause de moi ?

- Mouaip. Je l'ai surpris dans un couloir entrain de se vanter auprès d'un de ses potes… A priori, il voulait quelqu'un ayant été à bonne école pour sa première fois.

- Je suis désolé.

- De ?

- …

- Potter, ne voudrais tu pas enlever cette fichue cape que je puisse ne plus avoir l'impression de parler au vent ? Et me répondre…

- Je suis désolé que ce William se soit servi de toi, dit il en apparaissant devant moi.

- Je m'en fous de lui… Embrasse moi. »

Je l'avais saisi par le col de son polo pour le placer entre mes jambes. Je l'embrassais sur la bouche légèrement attendant qu'il prenne l'initiative… Mais rien. Je l'embrassais alors dans le cou tout en défaisant les boutons pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus facilement. Durant notre relation, nous nous étions souvent retrouvés lui torse nu, et moi en soutien gorge. Nos mains ne passaient pas la barrière de la taille pour une raison qui m'était inconnue jusqu'à ce jour. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur mes genoux remontant sur mes cuisses en dessous de ma jupe que je compris. Ses mains créaient un feu d'artifice sur mon buste, mais c'était un brasier quand elles me touchaient plus bas. Je me sentais défaillir par cette simple caresse. De mon coté, je ne cessais de l'embrasser dans le cou, passant mes mains sous son polo. Quand ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur mes hanches, je gémis rejetant doucement ma tête en arrière. Je croisais ses yeux, des yeux noirs… De désir.

Et il m'embrassa, enfin. Je me serrais contre lui sentant son excitation à travers son pantalon et mes jambes se nouèrent pour le tenir plus proche de moi. Je perdais totalement le contrôle mais rien n'était meilleur que cet homme qui me déshabillait. Mon chemisier vola dans la pièce, bientôt suivi de mon soutien gorge. Il me regarda, ainsi, à demie nue, rougissante et offerte sur ce bureau dans cette salle de cours désaffectée. Dans un grognement, il s'empara d'un de mes seins avec sa bouche. Pourquoi n'avait il pas fait tout cela avant ? Que c'était bon ! Je voulais moi aussi lui faire perdre la tête. Je lui enlevais son polo, le forçant à arrêter pour quelques minutes sa torture. Je passais ma main sur ce torse parfait, je le vis frissonner. Cela m'excita encore plus de le voir fragile sous mes doigts. Je taquinais d'une main un de ses mamelons quand je me stoppais. Tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait mon visage, l'autre s'était approchée de l'intérieur de mes cuisses et y faisait des aller et venues. Je me surpris à vouloir qu'il remonte sa main plus, vers mon intimité qui semblait se faire impatiente. Il l'approcha enfin, joua avec l'élastique de mon sous vêtement. Ma respiration s'était faite plus haletante à mesure que ses caresses s'enhardissaient. Je m'apprêtais à gémir quand il me fit taire d'un baiser qui devint de plus en plus doux, pendant que ses mains faisaient des arabesques dans mon dos.

« - Il faut qu'on s'arrête ma Lily, ponctua t il avec un baiser dans mon cou.

- Hein ?! fut la seule chose que je pu articuler.

- Il ne faut pas que ta première fois se passe ainsi, ma Douce. »

J'étais déçue, frustrée et que sais je encore. Mais je ne pus me résoudre à lui en vouloir. Moi aussi, j'avais rêvé d'un grand lit, que cela prendrait des heures… Or la seule chose de commune avec là tout de suite et mon rêve, c'était lui. J'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi il avait fait tout cela. Pourquoi il était revenu à la bibliothèque ? Pourquoi il m'avait attendu dans ce couloir ? Mais je n'en fis rien, je me contentais de me rhabiller sous son regard. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux de moi… Il me raccompagna sous sa cape à ma Tour. Me souhaita une bonne nuit après un baiser langoureux. Je montais dans mon dortoir et m'endormis en me demandant de quoi demain sera fait.


	31. Chapter 31

**Salut tout le monde**

**Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews, ca fait chaud au ti coeur. Surtout que les chapitres 30 et 31 sont définitivement mes préférés... Je maintiendrais jusqu'à la fin les publications le lundi, merc et vend pour les 3 derniers chapitres même si j'ai pris la décision de ne plus changer une virgule... Sauf cas d'extreme nécessité.**

**Winry: non James ne parlera pas de la famille de Lily, j'en suis désolée mais pourquoi pas en faire une suite... Je verrais si l'inspiration me prend.  
Lissoue: ravie d'avoir fait ton bonheur.  
Miwis: T'inkietes d'autres fanfictions arrivent... moins sadiques ;-)**

**D'autres fanfiction sont en cours d'écriture... Une est laissée au bon soin de Puky pour être peaufinée parce qu'elle ne me convenait pas beaucoup et une autre en totale co-écriture avec Ginny W25. Et j'ai encore pas mal d'idées, reste à savoir si cela vous plaira...**

**Bonne lecture et à vendredi !  
E**

* * *

**Je te hais **

Fatiguée !! Je suis fatiguée !! Pourquoi Mary ne me laisse pas dormir ?! J'en ai assez de réviser ! Me faufile jusqu'à la salle de bain, prend une bonne douche et observe mon reflet dans le miroir… C'est quoi ça ?! Je prend mon gant et frotte. Ma peau rougit mais la trace reste là… Me penche un peu plus quand je comprends… un suçon ! Cet imbécile m'a fait un suçon ! J'hurle, Mary ouvre la porte affolée baguette en main.

« - Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ferme et insonorise, je t'explique ensuite, dis je la main sur l'horrible marque.

- Bon et maintenant. Qu'est ce qui te prend d'hurler ainsi ?

- Regarde ! m'écriais je en lui montrant mon cou.

- Melle Evans, pourriez vous me dire… C'est quoi ce suçon ?!

- C'est mon problème !! Quel abruti !

- … Tu ne l'avais pas hier soir…

- Mary, comment vais-je faire pour cacher ça ?!

- Racontes moi déjà comment tu t'es fait ça.

- Je marchais tranquillement quand je suis tombée sur un coin de bureau, dis je sarcastique.

- Ce ne serait pas sur les lèvres de quelqu'un que tu serais tombée ?

- Depuis quand es tu moqueuse ? Tu devrais m'aider !

- Son prénom.

- Non. Pas tant que ne m'auras pas aidé !

- Tant pis. »

Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être têtue ! C'est comme ça que par une belle journée, je me retrouvais avec un pull à col roulé ! Je le hais ! Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle pour y trouver Mary avec un grand sourire. Elle aussi, je la hais ! Je me vautre sur le banc bien décidée à manger pour prendre des forces et me calmer. Je vois William, s'asseoir à sa table légèrement honteux. Les nouvelles de sa déconvenue ont du circuler bien vite… Rémus me regarde, hausse un sourcil avant de faire un signe, comme s'il tirait un col… Il doit se demander pourquoi je porte un col roulé. Je hausse les épaules et retourne à la contemplation de mon assiette afin d'éviter de regarder Ja… Potter ? Comment dois je l'appeler après hier soir ? Grogne, m'attirant ainsi le regard du premier année assis à mes cotés.

« - Qu'est ce t'as ? Tu veux ma photo ?!

- Lily ! Ne sois pas si agressive ! se moqua Mary.

- Je ne suis pas agressive !

- Non, tu es plutôt prête à mordre…

- Où est Tom ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi demandes tu cela ?

- Pour changer de sujet…

- Salut les filles !

- Oh non, manquait plus qu'elle, dis je en lâchant mes couverts sur la table. J'ai fait quoi de mal, aujourd'hui ?!

- Evans, je te prierais de me parler autrement.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Sinon je dis à mon petit ami de te calmer…

- Ton petit ami ? Y a quelque chose que j'aurais manqué ?! dis je en regardant Mary.

- Bah oui, James ! dit Melody.

- Oh, j'avais oublié ce détail !

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu tous les deux… dit Mary. A supposer qu'on vous est vu un jour tous les deux.

- Oui, je ne suis pas du genre expansive…

- Tu te fous de moi ?! m'écriais je. Vaut mieux entendre ça qu'être sourde !

- Salut les filles, dit Tom en s'installant à coté de Mary, ignorant superbement Melody. Puis je savoir pourquoi tu pousses ces cris, Lily ? ajouta t il. Vu le silence dans la Grande Salle, je parie que toutes les personnes présentes voudraient le savoir…

- Melody tentait de convaincre Lily qu'elle n'était pas expansive et qu'elle préférait garder son couple avec Potter secret, résuma Mary.

- Et le faire en plein petit déjeuner est le meilleur endroit pour parler de relations 'secrètes' ? demanda Tom.

- Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est si elle est pas tellement secrète que même Potter est pas au courant, dis je la bouche pleine et les yeux brillants.

- Moi aussi, murmura le premier année à mes cotés qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de notre conversation.

- On lui demande ?

- Evans, ne fais pas ça !

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ? demandais je l'air angélique. Aurais tu quelque chose à craindre ?

- Bonner au lieu de rire tu ferais mieux d'être plus féminine et entreprenante si tu veux un jour garder un mec ! »

Je vis Tom sur le point de se lever mais s'arrêter en plein mouvement en sentant la main de Mary sur son avant bras. Je croquais un morceau de pomme amusée par ce qui se passait devant moi et attendant la suite avec impatience. Mary, de son coté avait blanchi après la phrase de la dinde… J'avais du louper un épisode mais je lui demanderais plus tard… Mary venait de grimper sur le banc, d'amplifier sa voix. J'étais déjà écroulée de rire avant même de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire exactement.

« - Potter, toi seul peux nous départager. Es tu au courant que tu es en couple avec Melody, ici présente ? » Mon jus de citrouille menaçait de me passer par les narines. C'est ce qui s'appelle y aller franchement ! Puis j'eus un doute, et s'il répondait 'oui' ? « Parce que si c'est le cas, pourrais tu t'en occuper pour qu'elle cesse de nous briser les pieds. » Je regardais vers la table des Maraudeurs, Lupin affichait son éternel petit sourire, Black regardait Potter l'air amusé alors que ce dernier foudroyait du regard la dinde. Sirius se leva et répondit.

« - Bonner, je répondrais au nom de mon pote. Il n'en a jamais voulu et n'en voudra jamais. Et, connaissant James, tu ferais mieux de l'éviter à partir de maintenant Melo. » Je me sentis soulagée. Un poids énorme venait de s'enlever de ma poitrine mais quand je vis Melody se tourner vers moi, je compris que le pire était à venir. Elle semblait dans une rage folle et mon petit sourire ne devait qu'alimenter sa fureur.

« - Evans !

- Quoi ? dis je le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu me le paieras ! dit elle en partant vers la sortie.

- J'ai l'habitude. Hé, petit, ajoutais je en me retournant vers mon voisin, on avait raison !

- Ouais ! D'un autre coté, je l'ai vu hier soir avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle dans une situation très compromettante… »

- Pauvre Tom. Il fut totalement douché au jus de citrouille. Quelle idée de se mettre devant moi. Finalement j'aimais bien cette journée. Elle était drôle ! Bon okay, le coup du suçon, ça laisse à désirer mais pour le reste…

« - T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

- Non.

- Dommage. Mary, tu m'accompagnes un peu dehors ?

- Oui… j'arrive. »

Une fois sur le banc, je ne tins plus et lui demandais sans préambule :

« - C'est quoi cette histoire 'd'être plus féminine et entreprenante si tu veux un jour garder un mec' ?

- Tu me dis après pour…

- Si t'es sage.

- Hier, quand elle est rentrée, elle nous a vu dans une situation un peu gênante avec Tom. Et elle a surtout entendu que je ne me sentais pas prête…

- Oh, c'est tout ?

- C'est déjà pas mal ?!

- Je craignais autre chose. Franchement Mary, fais comme tu le sens. Le principal c'est toi et Tom. Le reste, tu t'en fous !

- Et toi ?

- Toujours le même…

- Je m'en doutais… dit Mary.

- Salut vous deux !

- Salut Rémus !

- Bon, je vais aller rejoindre Tom. Je vous laisse tous les deux.

- …

- Je ne voulais pas la faire fuir.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait fuir Rem'. Elle ne supporte pas d'être loin de Tom trop longtemps. C'est son oxygène.

- Je vois le genre. Dis, je suis désolé de t'avoir snobé cette semaine mais…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je lui en voulais d'être avec Melody et je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Il n'a jamais été avec elle. Dans la bibliothèque, elle l'ennuyait.

- C'est pour cela qu'il lui souriait… Rémus changeons de sujet, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi un col roulé par cette chaleur ?

- J'ai froid ! Je crois que je suis tombée malade…

- Oh ! Pourquoi me fais tu les gros yeux ? Tu veux que je change de sujet ?

- Oui s'il te plait.

- Sais tu que c'est grâce à mes sens de loup garou que j'ai su pour James et toi au bal d'Halloween ?

- …

- Oui, tu portais son odeur… Et lui, la tienne. Un peu comme hier soir…

- Okay, c'est bon ! Ton abruti de copain m'a fait un suçon ! T'es content ?!

- Vous continuez à vous embrasser en cachette ?

- Depuis hier soir, ça a repris, soupirais je.

- Mais vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?

- Si on te le demande tu diras que tu ne sais pas… Tout comme moi... A plus Rem'. »

A la bibliothèque, je retrouvais tout le monde travaillant d'arrache pied… Pfiou !! C'est pas possible ?! Vivement que tout cela s'arrête !! J'essayais de me concentrer sur la métamorphose quand une voix me sortit de la contemplation de mon manuel.

« - Lily, pourrais je t'expliquer pour hier ?

- Que veux tu expliquer, Tiefer ?

- J'ai compris que tu avais du entendre ma conversation avec Lars et…

- Et ? demandais je en fixant toujours mon livre.

- Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Je voulais me faire mousser auprès de mes potes. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'entendrais…

- Tu… dis je cette fois en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça te blesserait autant.

- QUOI ?!

- Ne crie pas ! J'ai compris que j'avais fait une erreur… Peux tu me pardonner et me donner une seconde chance ?

- TU TE FICHES DE MOI ?!

- Lily… Tout le monde te regarde…

- JE M'EN CONTRE FICHE COMME DE LA PREMIERE CHAUSSETTE DU DIRECTEUR !! J'APPRENDS DE TA BOUCHE MEME QUE TU VOULAIS ME METTRE DANS TON LIT POUR BENEFICIER DES AVANTAGES DE PASSER APRES POTTER. J'APPRENDS QUE TU AS COUCHE HIER SOIR AVEC LA REINE DES DINDES. ET TU VOUDRAIS UNE SECONDE CHANCE ?!

- Melle Evans, veuillez sortir de cette bibliothèque ! Vous ne reviendrez que quand vous serez calmée.

- Je vous laisse mes affaires… Si vous pouviez en profiter pour garder l'autre débile au passage. »

J'en avais ras le bol de ces mecs et de leurs hormones !! Ils ne pouvaient donc pas me laisser tranquille ! Je me dirigeai d'un pas raide vers mon endroit secret, vers mon balcon fleuri. A peine entrée, je me rappelais de ce soir de bal… Comme tout avait changé depuis ! J'en ai marre !!

« - Un col roulé…

- Potter ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- …

- Oh, et ne souris pas comme ça ! A toi aussi, je t'en veux ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ce suçon ?!

- Pour marquer mon territoire, dit il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je… »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que déjà il m'embrassait, il m'avait manqué… A cette constatation, je le repoussais.

« - Toi aussi, l'unique chose que tu souhaites, c'est me mettre dans ton lit. Finir ce que tu as commencé.

- …

- Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes, William, toi…

- Je t'interdis de me mettre dans la même catégorie que ce type !

- Oui, tu as raison, dis je d'une petite voix. Lui au moins n'avait pas honte d'être vu à mes cotés. Lui ne m'a pas jeté sans un mot d'explication. Lui…

- S'il est si bien que ça pourquoi n'es tu pas avec lui ? »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'embrassait de nouveau. Ses mains se faisaient dures sur ma peau, mais loin de m'effrayer, cela m'excitait, je sentais les sensations d'hier revenir. Mon pull fut vite enlevé, ainsi que son tee shirt. Il n'avait cessé de m'embrasser, sa langue imposant à la mienne un rythme frénétique, je n'arrivais pas à suivre, ses mains, sa bouche, son corps collé au mien… je perdais pieds. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun amour dans ses gestes… Non rien que du désir animal, bestial.

« - Te faisait il autant d'effet ? »

Je ne voulais pas lui répondre ça n'aurait que fait plaisir à son ego. Ma bouche était descendue vers mes seins. Il jouait avec l'un pendant que son autre main agaçait le laissé pour compte.

« - Réponds moi. »

Je serrais les dents, m'empêchant même de gémir. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache qu'il était le premier et le seul à me toucher ainsi, à me faire découvrir tout ceci. Il me regardait maintenant dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais le quitter du regard. Une petite voix me disait de m'enfuir mais je ne pouvais pas. Il me tenait tout contre lui, j'étais sa chose, son jouet. Il me débarrassa de mes derniers vêtements. J'étais nue et minuscule dans ses bras. Il me retourna, plaquant ainsi son torse contre mon dos. Il m'embrassait dans le cou, pendant qu'une de ses mains malaxait mes seins et que l'autre partait en vadrouille. Il posa sa main en coupe sur mon intimité, me titillant du bout des doigts.

« - Le laissais tu te toucher ainsi ?

- Je te déteste ! dis je en réussissant à m'extraire de ses bras. »

Je lui fis face, une main posée sur son torse pour le tenir à distance. Mais je ne pus me retenir, j'avais trop choses sur le cœur. Je m'écartais alors de lui et commençais à me rhabiller. « Je t'ai aimé, James, à un point que tu ne saurais imaginer. J'aurais donné ma vie pour TOI. Alors oui, avec lui je n'avais pas autant de plaisir, et non, je ne le laissais pas me toucher ainsi. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas TOI. Ton ego est flatté ?! » Au fur et mesure, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais plus rien retenir. « Oui, c'est TOI qui m'a fait le plus souffrir des deux et NON, je ne serais pas ton 'territoire' parce que ce ne serait que pour mieux me détruire ! »

Je quittais enfin cette pièce. Ce lieu qui pour moi avait été un havre de paix était dorénavant lié à… Il n'avait pas bougé durant tout mon monologue, pas sourcillé… Aucune réaction. J'aurais aimé qu'il hurle, qu'il crie mais non il était resté impassible devant mon chagrin. Je partis vers la tour Griffondor, je me jetais sur mon lit. Je ne réapparu qu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Je retrouvais les deux amoureux qui me regardèrent bizarrement. Peut être à cause de mes yeux rouges, mes cheveux en pétard.

« - Pas de commentaires !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire.

- Je viens de penser que j'ai oublié quelque chose… dit Mary. Je reviens.

- Alors Tom comment ça se passe avec Mary ?

- Très bien.

- J'ai appris pour hier soir…

- Oui, c'était un moment assez gênant…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Surtout que Melody a du s'en donner à cœur joie !

- Oui, je pensais même que Mary oserait plus me regarder en face. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle t'en avait parlé ce matin. Que tu avais su la rassurer. Ce n'est pas normalement à moi de faire ça ?

- Si, mais les meilleures amies sont aussi là pour ça, dis je avec un clin d'œil.

- Comment lui faire oublier ce 'moment' d'après toi ?

- Fais quelque chose de romantique. Trouve un endroit calme… Je te le montre plus tard. Mary, déjà de retour ?

- Oui.

- Au fait Cap'taine, y a toujours entrainement cet après midi ?

- Oui… »

Vive le Quidditch ! Je me suis défoulée, j'ai évacué toute cette tension. Ca fait trop du bien ! En plus, ni vu ni connu, à la fin de l'entraînement, je montrais à Tom, le balcon. Lui suggérais l'idée d'un pique nique avec des bougies pour simple éclairage… Revenir ici m'avait boulversée. Je me revoyais m'abandonner sous les caresses de Potter alors que celui-ci ne faisait qu'une démonstration de son pouvoir. Pas étonnant que les mecs veuillent lui ressembler après ça ! Les images de ce matin revenaient devant mes yeux comme un film sans fin. Les larmes revenaient… Je pressais Tom pour retourner à la Tour Griffondor.

Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Je me postais devant la fenêtre, la lune était pleine. Rémus… Pourquoi un être aussi gentil était condamné à être une fois par mois une bête sanguinaire ? Je regardais dans le parc à l'affût d'un mouvement. De quelque chose qui m'indiquerait que la nuit se passait bien pour eux. Un chien, il semblerait, venait sortir de la forêt interdite. A ses cotés, un loup… Vint ensuite un cerf, il avançait tête basse. Le chien ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre ses deux amis donnant des coups de museaux au cerf pour le faire avancer. Mais rien ne semblait le toucher. Il s'arrêta et releva la tête vers le ciel, vers ma fenêtre. Oh, James… Je te hais… Je te hais de me faire culpabiliser ! Je retournai dans mon lit. Demain commençait la dernière semaine avant les examens. Nous n'aurons pas de cours, juste le temps de réviser et de poser les dernières questions…

Le mercredi soir, Tom emmenait Mary pique niquer. Je me retrouvais donc seule au dîner, occupée à trier mes petits pois par ordre de taille… Je repoussais mon assiette, un peu brutalement je l'avoue, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Black et Lupin se trouvaient en bas de l'escalier, en pleine conversation. Conversation qui se stoppa aussitôt qu'ils me virent.

« - Alors Evans, qu'est ce que tu fais tout seule ? Siffla Black.

- Je me balade.

- Tu pars à la recherche de ta prochaine victime ?

- De ? demandais je en me tournant vers Rémus pour avoir plus d'informations mais rien ne vint.

- Même tes amis en ont eu assez à ce que je vois !

- Quoi ?

- Sir' laisse la.

- La laisser ?! Pas question ! »

Il m'agrippa par le bras et me tira de force dans un couloir. Je pris peur. Que me voulait il ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé. Rémus suivait mais il n'entra pas avec nous dans la salle de classe. Tant qu'il était là, je ne craignais rien, mais maintenant ?


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
Comme prévu le chapitre 32 qui va vous donner des réponses...  
Merci pour vos reviews, continuez d em'en laisser ça fait plaisir de voir que cette fic plait parce que j'ai plus de mal à écrire les autres...  
Bonne lecture et bon week end  
E**

* * *

**Sauvée**

Qu'allais je devenir ? Je voyais Black faire les cent pas en face de moi. M'injuriant, il vint se planter devant moi. Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour aussi peur. Pour moi, tout me semblait possible, il était dans une rage folle. Je regardais par intermittence la porte, espérant que Rémus entrerait, m'expliquerait… Mais rien. J'étais prostrée dans un coin de la pièce assise par terre la tête dans les bras pleurant, Black au dessus de moi hurlant. Si j'avais été croyante, j'aurais prié pour de l'aide, mais je savais très bien qu'elle ne viendrait pas, elle ne venait jamais pour moi dans ces moments là. Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait, je voulais juste qu'il me laisse… La porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas, mais je ne réagissais plus. J'avais peur de ce que je verrais. Tout d'un coup, je sentis une main caresser mes cheveux… Avec tendresse. Je levais la tête et vis Mary, assise à coté de moi. Elle me berça. M'expliquant qu'avec Tom, ils se dirigeaient vers leur rendez vous quand Rémus leur avait dit de venir m'aider. Ils avaient compris que Black me faisait passer un sale quart d'heure et étaient venu à la rescousse.

« - J'ai pas écouté ce qu'il a dit Mary, j'ai fait comme avant… je suis partie de mon corps, j'étais chez moi avec mes parents autour d'un bon repas. Tu sais comme ils font toujours pour mon retour au mois de juin. Je tentais d'imaginer les saveurs, les couleurs… »

Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de parler. Je racontais tout ce qui me passait par le tête me balançant d'avant en arrière comme une enfant.

« - C'est bon Lily, nous sommes là maintenant, me dit Tom en s'accroupissant devant moi.

- … Et votre pique nique ?

- On a plus le cœur à ça…

- Si, allez y…

- Lily…

- Raccompagnez moi juste à la Tour Griffondor et après passez une bonne soirée. De toute façon je vais me mettre au lit et ce sera fini de ma journée…

- Lily…

- Et peut être que demain je me réveillerais dans les bras de James et que tout cela ne sera qu'un rêve… Hein ?! Peut être que…

- Viens Lily. »

Ils me raccompagnèrent. Mary m'aida à me coucher, pleurant en voyant mes poignets bleuis mais elle me promit de profiter de sa soirée. Comme prévu, je ne m'endormis pas. Et quand elle rentra, voyant que j'étais toujours éveillée, elle se glissa dans mon lit. Une fois mon lit fermé et insonorisé, elle me décrivit avec détails sa soirée. Elle était intarissable. Mais je sentais qu'elle était nerveuse, elle devait s'en vouloir d'avoir cédé et de m'avoir laissé seule.

« - Mary, tu dors ?

- Non.

- Qu'a dit Black ?

- Es tu sure de vouloir le savoir ?

- Dis toujours.

- Il t'accusait d'avoir brisé son ami, d'avoir fait tout cela dans le but unique de te venger…

- Il l'aime comme un frère… Ils donneraient leur vie l'un pour l'autre, tu sais…

- …

- Où était Lupin ?

- Rémus ? On l'a croisé sur le chemin et il nous a dit d'aller te rejoindre…

- Il nous a accompagné jusqu'à la salle. Il l'a laissé faire. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot, rien.

- …

- Mary ?

- Oui ?

- Merci. »

Le lendemain, je me réveillais seule. Elle avait du considérer que j'avais besoin de me reposer. Peu de temps avant l'heure du repas, je les vis tous les deux entrer dans la Salle commune où je m'étais installée pour travailler. Je n'avais pas trouvé le courage d'aller seule jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Nous descendîmes vers la Grande Salle. En bas des escaliers, se tenaient les Maraudeurs. Je vis Peter partir avec d'autres serpentards qui passaient tandis que les trois autres restaient là, à discuter. Je me retrouvais tétanisée. Je ne pouvais ni avancer, ni reculer. Je sentais la panique monter en moi, ma respiration se faisait hachurée. Deux mains m'encerclèrent le visage, le visage de Mary me cacha tout le reste. Je me calmais. Elle me prit la main et je continuai à descendre. Je fixais mes chaussures. Une peur me vrillait les entrailles, j'avais envie de partir à toutes jambes…

« - Que s'est il passé ? demanda Potter.

- …

- Bonner, je te cause !

- Demande à Black ou à Lupin, siffla Mary entre ses lèvres.

- De ?

- Demande leur ce qu'ils ont fait hier soir vers 19h30 !

- Mary… Allons manger, dis je en lui tirant la manche.

- Lily, qui t'a fait ces marques ? »

Je relevais enfin la tête et je me retrouvais yeux dans les yeux avec Potter. Je me mis à pleurer, sans pouvoir me contrôler, sans même vouloir m'arrêter. Je l'aimais tant. Ses yeux étaient si tristes, si…

« - Tiens James, tu viens t'assurer que tes amis ont bien fait le travail ?

- Malefoy, tu ne veux pas aller voir ailleurs.

- Je suis déçu Black, je pensais que tu laisserais moins de traces !

- Sirius ?

- Et toi, Lupin, te rends tu compte que si tu n'avais pas été là, elle ne l'aurait pas suivi ?

- Rémus ?

- …

- Bon, je vous laisse régler vos histoires de Sang de Bourbe, j'ai mieux à faire, dit Malefoy en s'éloignant fier d'avoir semé le trouble.

- C'est pour ça que tu me cherchais hier Remus ?

- Oui.

- Et toi, Black ? Quelle est ton excuse ?! Tonna Potter en se tournant vers lui.

- Viens Lily, allons manger. »

Cette scène m'avait profondément troublé. Il est vrai que Potter semblait dans un sale état… Ces cernes qui lui mangeaient les joues… Ses yeux qui semblaient éteints… Je suivis Mary et Tom tout l'après midi, comme dans un brouillard. Assise à notre table à la bibliothèque, je vis les Maraudeurs s'installer. Potter manquait à l'appel. Black avait dorénavant un œil au beurre noir et Rémus n'osait pas regarder dans ma direction. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, je voulais savoir où il était. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie. A la hauteur de leur table, je fis un effort considérable pour continuer à avancer. Une fois dehors, je ne sus vers où me diriger… Il avait du vouloir être au calme : son dortoir, le balcon ou… la Salle sur Demande ! Devais je y aller ?

J'arrivais devant le tableau, sans avoir réfléchi… Je passais trois fois devant en repensant à cette salle où j'avais passé tant de soirées, tant de bons moments. La porte apparu. Cela signifiait il qu'il était là ? Ou qu'elle était vide ? Si c'était le cas, devrais je l'attendre ? Et puis quand je le verrais, je lui dirais quoi ? Je posais la main sur la poignée… Et s'il ne voulait pas me voir ? Et si lui aussi, il m'insultait… Bon je suis une griffondor ! Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte craignant ce qui allait se passer.

Je vis tout d'abord la cheminée où un feu léger mais agréable crépitait, créant une atmosphère apaisante. Je vis ensuite le canapé. Celui là même où nous avions discuté tant de fois, tout en nous embrassant… Le rouge me monta aux joues quand je me souvins de nos séances de baisers, qui étaient pourtant bien innocentes comparées aux deux de ce week end. Je secouais la tête pour faire fuir ses images. J'entrais sur la pointe des pieds dans la pièce, ne voulant pas briser ce silence si serein. Le canapé était vide. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et regardais la pièce. Les écussons de Serpentard et Griffondor se mêlaient avec toujours autant de classe. Tout était comme dans mes souvenirs. Même le lit…

Là allongé, James semblait en pleine réflexion, en pleine contemplation du plafond. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant près du lit, que je compris pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence. Les bras sous la tête, il dormait. Son visage était crispé, ses rêves ne devaient pas être très agréables… Je m'assis au bord du lit sans le quitter du regard. Qu'il était beau… Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine. Je lui caressais la joue, je vis ses paupières frémir… Il se réveillait.

« - Lily, murmura t il.

- …

- Je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'a fait.

- …

- Je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera… Je lui ai dit de se trouver un endroit où vivre… Je ne veux plus de lui chez moi. Je ne veux plus le voir.

- …

- Il aurait pu te faire du mal si Rémus n'avait pas croisé Tom et Mary. Et moi qui n'étais pas là…

- James.

- Pardonne moi, murmura t il. Je ne voulais pas tout ça.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

- Si. Si dimanche je ne m'étais pas comporté comme un salaud…

- Chut, dis je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Lily, il faut que tu comprennes… »

Il s'était assis dans le lit, nous nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre. Je mourrais d'envie de me jeter dans ses bras, d'oublier ces derniers jours, ces dernières semaines… Ces derniers mois. Mais je sentais qu'il avait quelque chose sur le cœur et que je devais le laisser continuer.

« - Quoi ? demandais je doucement.

- En première année, j'étais assez proche de Malefoy. Je le connaissais de longue date, nos parents sont partenaires en affaire. Pour moi, m'attaquer aux élèves de descendance moldue ne me gênait pas, me paraissait presque normal. Un jour, Lucius est revenu de cours et m'a annoncé avoir trouvé le parfait souffre douleur. Il avait décidé de prendre quelqu'un dans ce rôle et de passer ses nerfs dessus. Je trouvais l'idée dérangeante mais je n'osais pas réellement m'imposer face à lui. Quand en sortant de cours de potions, tu m'as bousculé.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- J'ai cru avoir vu un ange. Tu m'as souri, tu t'es excusée et moi je ne pouvais pas articuler un mot. Une fois que tu es partie, Malefoy m'a ramené sur Terre. C'était toi qu'il avait choisi comme souffre douleur. Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je lui ai dit que tu serais la mienne. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te touche. J'avais onze ans et j'avais décidé d'être ton bourreau.

- …

- Je t'ai donc fait tous ces mauvais tours. A la rentrée de troisième année, Lucius et ses copains m'ont fait passer un mauvais moment. Ils me trouvaient trop doux avec toi… »

Je l'écoutais en silence décrire des événements que j'avais vécu mais pas de la même façon. Je sentais mon ventre se contracter. Sa voix venait de se casser, des larmes avaient commencé à couler de ses yeux chocolats… Je ne savais pas que mon enfer avait aussi été le sien.

« - C'est pour cela, que j'ai rasé tes magnifiques cheveux. J'en ai gardé une mèche… J'ai respiré ton parfum avant de m'endormir espérant que tu me pardonnerais un jour. Et le lendemain… Tu m'as déclaré la guerre. Je te voyais si heureuse de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce… Mais un jour, Lucius est venu me rejoindre à la fin d'un entrainement de Quidditch. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il t'avait fait… Qu'il avait réussi à t'envoyer à l'infirmerie… J'ai couru te voir mais l'infirmière n'a pas voulu me laisser rentrer quand elle a vu que je venais de me battre. Elle a cru que c'était moi qui t'avais envoyé chez elle…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es tu battu ?

- Officiellement, parce que je ne voulais pas partager mon souffre douleur. Officieusement parce que je craignais qu'il… Il est malade, il a des idées qui feraient frémir de peur Voldemort en personne… C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé le mot de passe de la Tour Griffondor. Je voulais demander à Mary… mais une fois dans ta chambre, je suis tombé sur une lettre de ta sœur qui t'insultait… Je me suis rendue compte que tu n'avais personne sur qui compter… mis à part Mary.

- Oui… murmurais je dans un sourire.

- J'ai voulu arrêter mais il revenait à la charge… Et puis j'adorais te voir te mettre en colère contre moi, ou ce petit sourire que tu avais quand tu trouvais ma blague bonne mais que tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache… »

Je me sentais rougir. Et ce sentiment de bonheur qui me parcourait…

« - Un matin, j'ai compris. J'étais amoureux de toi. Je rêvais d'aller te voir, de t'embrasser mais… Alors oui, j'ai demandé à d'autres filles de sortir avec moi… Mais aucune n'arrivait à t'effacer de mon esprit… Je t'ai écrit des poèmes promettant de te les envoyer anonymement, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage… Et puis, j'ai vu les autres garçons commencer à te tourner autour… Alors j'ai triché pour les déguisements de Halloween pour que tu ne sois jamais à ton avantage. Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre t'ait alors que moi je devais rester dans l'ombre. J'ai cru devenir fou l'an dernier quand j'ai vu que tu avais reçu un cupidon. Je pense que si tu m'avais dit son nom, il aurait eu des problèmes !

- C'était Mary.

- Hein ?!

- Oui, avec Mary, on s'envoie tous les ans un cupidon…

- Je… Quand tu as laissé cette porte ouverte…

- Elle n'était pas ouverte ! Vous ne deviez pas être là !

- Oui, dit il en souriant. Toujours est il que j'ai trouvé là, un excellent prétexte pour te connaître mieux… Enfin, que tu me connaisses mieux. J'étais si heureux quand tu as accepté d'être ma petite amie ! Mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec toi… Je ne savais pas si je devais te révéler mes sentiments. Rémus m'a dit d'attendre pour te confier tout cela, et puis je n'ai plus trouvé le courage de te le dire. J'avais peur de briser cette entente entre nous, et comme tu ne m'en parlais pas…

- Je n'osais pas. J'avais peur… de 'ennemis' nous étions devenus si… intimes…

- Après la St Valentin, j'étais si heureux de pouvoir enfin montrer à tout le monde que j'étais avec toi que… Quand Mary a été attaquée et qu'elle m'a dit que tu subissais des railleries… Je suis tombé de haut. Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! J'ai passé la nuit éveillé et j'ai décidé de rompre avec toi. Pour qu'ils te laissent tranquille, parce que ton silence là-dessus m'a fait croire que je n'étais pas si important que ça dans ta vie…

- Oh, James…

- J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou quand j'ai vu ton état à la gare ! J'avais manqué à la parole que j'avais faite à ton père de prendre soin de toi. Rémus en a eu assez de mes jérémiades, il a donc pris contact avec toi pendant les vacances pour me rassurer. Et quand tu as recommencé à faire des blagues… J'aurais sauté de joie, si j'avais pu. Quand il y a deux semaines, je t'ai embrassé… Lily, tu m'avais tellement manqué ! Et puis, j'ai fait ma crise de jalousie… Rémus m'a dit que c'était pour cela que tu étais sortie avec cet abruti. Et dimanche… Ca m'a tellement blessé que tu me classes dans la même catégorie que lui… Mais mon attitude pouvait porter à confusion…

- J'étais énervée, dis je la voix piteuse. Et puis je me sentais si mal de te laisser revenir dans ma vie alors que tu m'avais tant fait souffrir. Ces fois là, j'aurais aimé te repousser mais j'étais si heureuse d'être de nouveau dans tes bras, j'ai voulu en profiter au risque d'avoir le cœur de brisé… encore… Et quand tu as commencé à me parler de Tiefer…

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais été heureuse avec lui… Autant si ce n'est plus qu'avec moi. J'ai été maladroit, mais je voulais tant savoir… »

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son visage ruisselant de larmes. Je m'approchais de lui pour l'embrasser. Il manquait encore ces trois petits mots que je rêvais d'entendre mais sa déclaration m'avait tellement émue. Quand nous nous arrêtâmes pour reprendre notre souffle, je les entendis enfin, provocant un looping de mon cœur.

« - Je t'aime ma Lily.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime James.

- Je te promets de ne plus me conduire comme un idiot, si tu me promets de me dire tout, même si ça te semble banal.

- D'accord… Mais si tu me quittes de nouveau, je te préviens disparais de la surface de la terre parce que je ne supporterais pas ça une seconde fois sans broncher !

- Promis… dit il en commençant à m'embrasser le cou.

- James ?

- Oui ? questionna t il alors que ses mains passaient sous mon tee shirt.

- Il va falloir que j'aille rejoindre Mary et Tom avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent…

- Oui. »

Il se recula pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je pense qu'il me faudra encore quelques temps pour lui faire totalement confiance, mais je suis prête à prendre le pari.

« - Tu devrais aller voir Black et Rémus. Ils s'en veulent, tu sais, ajoutais je en voyant sa mâchoire se serrer. Il a fait une erreur, tout comme nous en avons fait…

- Oui, mais…

- Pas de mais, le coupais je. Les amis sont très importants, surtout avec ce mage noir… Oh, et autre chose…

- Quoi ?

- On pourrait rester discret ? Attendre après les examens pour déclencher de nouveau la colère et le désespoir de toutes les filles de l'école ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras, ma Chérie. »


	33. Chapter 33

**Salut,  
Me revoilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre... Pfiou ça fait bien bizarre, moi j'dis ! J'en profite pour vous dire que en même temps que je publierais le prochain chapitre, je placerais cette histoire dans les 'complètes' (pour le cas où vous la cherchiez...)**

**Louisa : désolée de t'avoir fait attendre jusqu'à 17h mais ma journée était pas la plus... soft et je viens juste de m'asseoir devant mon ordi. J'annonce au passage que mercredi risque d'être du même genre  
Joyce : Non je ne les fais pas mourir à la fin de ma fic... C'est juste que je ne voulais pas m'arrêter brusquement après la déclaration de James... Mais la fin du 34 me parait toujours aussi brusque. Peut être est ce parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic...  
Hamataroo : Black et oeil au beurre noir était une coincidence mais c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal ;-)**

**Ravie que la déclaration de James vous ait plut... :-D**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**Dernière semaine**

« - Un dernier baiser… s'il te plait.

- Non, James, je dois rentrer et aller dormir. Demain, nous avons des examens, je te rappelle.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu oublier ? »

Nous étions dimanche à une heure pas raisonnable du tout dans un coin sombre près de ma Salle Commune. Nous nous étions vus tous les jours dans la Salle sur Demande. Mary et Tom étaient ravis de me voir de nouveau heureuse. Je leur avais dit la raison de ce bien être et ils n'avaient fait aucun commentaire désobligeant. James était de nouveau avec les Maraudeurs. Bien que sa relation avec Sirius restait froide et distante, tout semblait revenu à sa place. Et moi, j'étais sur un petit nuage !

Durant cette semaine d'examens, nous n'avions pas pu nous voir. Il nous fallait assurer de bonnes notes, lui pour entrer à l'école d'aurors et moi à celle de médicomages. Quand le vendredi, nous nous retrouvâmes enfin dans la Salle sur Demande, nous étions si fatigués que nous endormîmes sur le canapé. Le lendemain, je me réveillais seule… Après m'être changée dans mon dortoir, je filais dans la Grande Salle pour manger… Pas de trace de James là aussi… Je passais la matinée avec Mary, à faire du tri dans nos affaires… C'est dingue, les trucs que je retrouvais… Des objets que je pensais avoir perdu depuis des années. Tiens c'est quoi ça ? Des parchemins… Je commençai à lire.

« - Lily, à tant rougir, tu vas prendre feu !

- Mouaip.

- Tu n'as pas entraînement aujourd'hui ?

- Mouaip.

- Maintenant pour être précise…

- Mouaip.

- Tom est nerveux pour ce dernier match… Surtout depuis que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble…

- Mouaip.

- Et puis après tu dois faire un strip tease à Rogue…

- Mouaip.

- Lily ! »

M… ! Je sursautais. Mary se tenait devant moi les mains sur les hanches et le regard foudroyant. Elle me parlait… Elle devait avoir compris que je n'avais pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit… Je lui souris avant de lui tendre le premier parchemin que je venais de finir. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les deux assises sur mon lit à lire les poèmes que James m'avait écrit sans avoir eu jamais le courage de me les donner. Les premiers étaient hésitants et naïfs puis ils prenaient plus de profondeur, de maturité… Dans certains, je crus percevoir son désespoir, celui de ne jamais pouvoir être avec moi. Je souriais bêtement attendant que Mary finisse de lire quand mon nom hurlé de la Salle Commune me tira de mes pensées… Un coup d'œil à l'heure… Zut j'avais oublié mon entraînement ! Ca devait être Tom qui s'égosillait… J'enfilais rapidement mes affaires de Quidditch et disparu après avoir demandé à Mary de ranger les poèmes dans le double fond de ma malle dont elle avait le mot de passe…

Tom se vengea de mon retard, tant et si bien que je lui demandais d'arrêter la torture… Euh l'entraînement. Il semblait passablement sur les nerfs pour le match de demain… Alors que nous nous dirigions vers les vestiaires, je vis les serpentards arrivés sur le terrain… Tiens James était de retour… Je me sentis rougir en le voyant. Qu'est ce que je peux être ridicule ! Je me ficherais bien des baffes ! Les deux capitaines, Tom et James, s'arrêtèrent pour se toiser… Comme deux coqs dans une basse-cour, ils tentaient de jauger l'ennemi. J'émis un petit rire étouffé… Les cheveux en pétard de Potter pouvaient très facilement passer pour une crête !

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Evans ?

- Rien Potter, répondis je avec un grand sourire. Bonne chance pour demain, je sens que tu vas en avoir besoin…

- On verra ça. »

Tom était de plus en plus nerveux. Et le dimanche matin, il réussi même à faire sortir Mary de ses gonds. Première dispute du couple… Cinq minutes après il venait s'excuser… Que c'est pas mignon tout ça ?! Alors que nous étions tous les trois dans le parc du château en attendant l'heure du midi, il m'avait entraîné à l'écart de toutes oreilles indiscrètes pour me coacher.

« - Sur le terrain, y a pas de sentiments qui comptent ! Okay ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne dois en aucun cas, laisser Potter prendre le vif d'or avant toi ! Okay ?

- Oui.

- Et s'il te malmène, tu lui rends au centuple ! Okay ?

- Je vais essayer…

- Non, je ne t'ai pas demandé d'essayer, mais de le faire !

- Je fais la moitié de son gabarit et quasiment la moitié de son poids… Alors lui rendre au centuple, excuses moi mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir !

- Oh, tu m'as compris ! râla t il.

- Oui, je lui éclate sa petite gueule d'ange !

- Très bien !

- J'espère qu'on ne parle pas de moi…

- Si James ! Tom veut que je te fasse manger ton balai ! dis je avec un grand sourire comme si j'énonçais le temps.

- Oui, enfin c'était pas exactement en ces termes… Dit Tom discrètement. C'était plutôt 'pas de sentiments'…

- Et que je dois tout te rendre au centuple.

- Oh, je vois… Alors dans ces conditions, puis je te faire un petit baiser ?

- Vi.

- Non ! s'écria Tom. Pas question que tu corrompes mon Attrapeur ! Retourne motiver ton équipe, Potter. »

'Je m'ennuie ! Je ne trouve pas le vif d'or et à priori James aussi. Tiens mais au fait où était il samedi matin… Faut que je pense à lui demander…' J'en étais là de mes pensées quand un reflet doré se fit voir. Je me précipitais à la poursuite de Potter qui avait une bonne longueur d'avance… Je me retrouvais bientôt à sa hauteur… Son bras étant plus long que le mien, il risquait de l'attraper en premier… Zut ! Nous nous dirigions à vive allure vers les tribunes. A tous les coups, le vif d'or allait se faufiler sous les gradins des poufsouffles, le passage était assez large pour deux personnes de front mais… Nous étions presque arrivés à ce passage quand je fis une petit embardée vers James, celui-ci pour m'éviter se poussa un peu plus à gauche et du remonter rapidement pour éviter un mur pendant que moi je poursuivais toujours le vif d'or. Je donnais une dernière impulsion à mon balai quand je saisis enfin la petite balle. YES !

J'atterris sous les hourras des Griffondors et des deux autres maisons pendant que les serpentards me huaient et repartaient mauvais perdants vers le château. Mon équipe m'acclama et je vis au loin James se poser et deux greluches lui sauter au cou. Jalouse… Elles continuaient à s'agripper à ses bras tandis qu'il marchait dans ma direction.

« - Depuis quand tu fais ce genre de choses Evans ? siffla Potter.

- J'ai été à bonne école ! dis je avec un sourire mais craignant qu'il ne m'en veuille de l'avoir battu.

- Oui je vois ça… J'ai fait de toi un monstre.

- Euh… Merci. Ca va, pas de petits bobos ?

- Non, ça va… Ma petite gueule d'ange n'a pas été amochée. Seul mon ego a été malmené… Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'une infirmière…

- Si je peux t'aider, James…

- Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux ! »

Les deux groupies avaient parlé en même temps, s'attirant un regard noir de ma part… Les joueurs des deux équipes et les quelques griffons encore présents nous regardaient avec impatience, se demandant comment allait finir cet échange. Je souriais intérieurement… Seul Tom et Mary, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, semblaient réellement amusés…

« - Bon comme tu es entre de bonnes mains, je vais te laisser pour prendre ma douche, et aller fêter comme il se doit cette victoire. »

Et je partis vers le vestiaire. J'attendais patiemment sur le banc que tous les garçons de mon équipe partent pour me glisser sous le jet d'eau. J'appréciais beaucoup de prendre ma douche ici. Il n'y avait pas les tonnes de produits de beauté de Melody et je pouvais rester autant de temps que je le voulais. Bien que depuis quelques temps, elle me laissait tranquille… Il faudrait peut-être que je me méfie… Tout d'abord de l'eau chaude pour décrisper tous les muscles… Mmm.

« - Tu aimes ça, ma Lily ? »

Comment ne pas aimer ? Il me massait le dos tout en me caressant… C'était un mélange assez troublant… Et si quelqu'un arrivait ?

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne pourra ouvrir la porte… je suis le seul à connaître le contre sort…

- Alors ne t'arrête pas… »

Je me retournais pour me coller tout contre lui et l'embrasser. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le caresser. Il arrêta l'eau, prit le gel de douche et commença à me laver… S'attardant plus que de raison sur certaines parties… Je gémissais quand il me caressa mon entre jambe, j'allais perdre la tête à ce rythme là ! Je me collais à lui pour l'embrasser. Reprenant mon souffle, je saisis le gel de douche et fis de même avec lui… Je profitais pour pouvoir admirer son corps mais je ne pus me résoudre à me faire plus coquine… Je me retrouvais pour la première fois devant un homme nu et la rougeur de mes joues n'était pas seulement due à ses caresses… Plus je l'entendais gémir pourtant, plus je me sentais capable de grandes choses… Il attrapa mes deux mains et les mis dans mon dos, me collant à lui… Je pouvais le sentir palpiter à mon entre jambe et tenter de reprendre sa respiration dans mon cou… Il rouvrit le robinet d'eau… Elle était glacée ! Je poussais un petit cri.

« - James, m'écriais je.

- Quoi ? demanda t il avec un grand sourire.

- Tu aurais pu faire attention !

- Bah, c'est ce que j'ai fait… Je voulais ouvrir l'eau froide…

- Pourquoi ?!

- Pour ne pas qu'on fasse l'amour ici, dans un vestiaire de Quidditch. »

Et il partit… me laissant gelée sous l'eau. Quand je sortis enfin de la douche, il n'était plus là. Je ne le revis qu'à l'heure du dîner, dans la Grande Salle, à sa table, parlant avec Rémus. La table des griffondors se mit à applaudir à l'arrivée de notre équipe, je ne savais plus trop où me mettre… Bien que cette année, j'avais la conscience tranquille…

Deux jours plus tard, eut lieu le match Poufsouffle-Serdaigle. Et le soir, ma maison était officiellement détentrice pour la deuxième année consécutive de la coupe de 4 maisons et de celle de Quidditch. Je n'avais pas vu un seul soir James en tête à tête, je commençais à me poser des questions. J'avais espéré le voir plus maintenant que les cours, les examens et le Quidditch étaient finis… Mais non, je le voyais de moins en moins. Par contre, les groupies tournaient toujours et se faisaient très 'pressantes' pour certaines. Il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps pour mettre le grappin sur lui… Mais je tentais d'ignorer cette pointe de jalousie en me remémorant ses poèmes que je connaissais maintenant presque par cœur à force de les avoir lu.

Vendredi, tous les élèves à partir de la cinquième année, purent aller à Pré Au Lard, les plus vieux souhaitant acheter le nécessaire pour le bal de fin d'études. J'avais prévu d'y aller avec la même robe qu'à la St Valentin. Les finances de mes parents étaient modestes et je ne voulais pas toucher à mes économies pour une tenue de soirée. J'achèterais que des accessoires pour lui donner un air plus sobre. Toutes les filles autour de moi ne parlaient que de LA robe. Celle qu'elles allaient mettre spécialement pour cet événement comme s'il était le plus important de leur vie. Je passais la journée avec Mary, tandis qu'elle essayait quasiment toutes les tenues des magasins de Pré Au Lard… J'avais trouvé un collier et un manuel pour faire des coiffures, ça me suffisait !

Nous étions en pleine conversation sur 'faut il ou non porter des talons pour le bal ?'… Enfin Mary m'expliquait sa théorie sur le sujet quand nous entrâmes dans le dortoir. Je relançais la conversation comme je le pouvais quand je vis une boite sur mon lit. Je restais figée. Mary vint se poster juste à coté de moi avant de me demander ce que j'attendais pour l'ouvrir. Je pris la carte qu'il y avait de posée dessus :

_Ma Chérie,_

_En voyant cette robe, j'ai tout de suite pensé que tu serais magnifique dedans… Me ferais tu l'honneur de la porter ?_

_Un serpent qui se meurt d'amour_


	34. Chapter 34

**Snif snif bouuuuuuuuuuuuh  
C'est le dernier chapitre !! Je le trouve pas folichon mais ca doit etre l'effet dernier chapitre... J'avais du mal à m'arrêter... J'ai même quelques idées pour faire une suite mais pour l'instant rien de sur.**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont laissé régulièrement, voire à chaque fois, une review. Ca fait chaud au coeur de savoir que sa fic est lue et en plus appréciée. J'espère vous revoir pour la prochaine qui devrait pas tarder à apparaitre dans les 'in progress' :-D**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
E**

* * *

**Bonne réponse !**

Magnifique ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la qualifier ! Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle que je portais à Halloween, la queue de démon en moins et en noir. Pendant que je me préparais je ne pouvais cesser de sourire, de rougir… J'étais ridicule ! A 20h05, nous entrâmes enfin dans la Grande Salle. Le long des murs étaient disposées des tables qui croulaient sous la nourriture. Une estrade avait été placée à la place de la table des professeurs pour accueillir un groupe de musique sorcier et la décoration minimaliste donnait une élégance toute particulière à la Salle. Alors que je passais à coté des préfets en Chef, je ne pus m'empêcher de les complimenter pour leur bon goût avant de me diriger vers une table avec Mary, pendant que Tom allait chercher des boissons.

Je cherchais discrètement du regard les Maraudeurs, James pour être exacte mais pas moyen de voir sa tête de hérisson ! Je me retournais pour discuter avec mes voisins de table. La conversation tournait essentiellement sur ce que nous allions faire après Poudlard, les ambitions de chacun… Quand un murmure parcourut la pièce… Je me tournais vers la porte pour voir les Maraudeurs…

Peter portait un élégant costume, mais ce n'était pas lui qui attirait tous les regards… Non pas du tout même ! A ces cotés, se tenait Rémus dans un costume beige qui n'était pas sans rappeler ses yeux, accentuant ainsi son coté mystérieux. Sa tenue était parfaite, pas un fil ne semblait aller de travers et même ses cheveux étaient parfaitement à leur place. Venait ensuite Sirius, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière accentuaient son expression charmeuse et malicieuse. Le costume avait une coupe parfaite, mettant en valeur sa silhouette et sa chemise nonchalamment entrouverte laissait les filles dans un état de pâmoison…

Mais moi, c'était le quatrième qui retenait toute mon attention. Il avait coupé un peu ses cheveux qui étaient toujours en bataille sur le haut de son crâne. Par une quelconque magie, il ne portait pas ses lunettes lui conférant un air sérieux et adulte. Son costume marron était lui aussi taillé parfaitement et les filles pouvaient admirer sa carrure de joueur de Quidditch. Seul le premier bouton de sa chemise n'était pas fermé, et quand je m'en rendis compte, mon esprit vagabonda… Merlin ! J'avais les hormones en ébullition ! Nos regards se rencontrèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Je me sentais flottée… Mais j'entendais tout de même toutes les glousseuses autour de moi qui s'extasiaient sur MON petit ami ! Il rompit alors le contact pour se tourner vers… Melody ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle me saoule cette fille !! Calme Lily ! Calme ! Inspire… Expire…

Je me retournais vers Mary pour ne plus assister à ce spectacle désolant. La musique commença par une valse et le Bal fut ouvert par les deux préfets en Chef, bientôt rejoints par les préfets. Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure que la soirée avait commencé et j'étais en plein débat pour déterminer la meilleure équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre avec mon voisin de droite quand une main se posa sur mon épaule faisant taire immédiatement mon interlocuteur.

« - M'accorderais tu ce slow ?

- Ce n'est pas un slow, Potter…

- Y en a un juste après…

- Je parlais…

- Tu finiras après, je suis sur que ça ne le dérange pas… N'est ce pas ?

- Non, bien sur que non. Lily, tu peux y aller, on finira cette conversation plus tard… continua mon voisin, hésitant. »

'Poule mouillée !' pensais je. Même pas capable de tenir tête à Potter ! Ce dernier me prit par la main et sous les regards choqués des filles de l'assistance, il m'enlaça et me serra tout contre lui. Juste à ce moment là, un slow commença… Notre slow ! Celui dans la boite de nuit de l'été dernier !

« - Je vois que tu l'as reconnu, me chuchota t il dans l'oreille, me faisant frissonner.

- Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas beaucoup vu cette semaine ? demandais je d'une petite voix.

- J'avais diverses affaires à régler. Je vois que tu as mis ma robe… Tu es superbe.

- Merci, murmurais je rouge comme une pivoine. Toi aussi tu es pas mal.

- C'est vrai, je te plais ?

- Moui… Et il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu plais…

- Peut être mais il n'y a qu'à toi que je veux plaire… »

C'est moi où la température de la Salle à augmenter ? J'ai des bouffées de chaleur !! Et mon ventre qui… comment décrire ça ?! Je suis malade ?! S'il pouvait arrêter de caresser mon dos, je pourrais au moins me concentrer !

« - Lily, j'ai une question à te poser…

- Vas y.

- Je te préviens que si tu réponds mal, je ferais de ta vie un enfer !

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, dis je avec un grand sourire. Tu me ferais encore du chantage, Potter ?

- Oui.

- Bon, je vais tacher de bien répondre alors… C'est quoi cette question ? »

Il s'écarta délicatement de moi, gardant ses yeux dans les miens. La musique s'arrêta et mon cœur aussi. Pourquoi avais je d'un seul coup les mains moites ? Oh par Merlin !! Le voila qui pose un genou à terre ! Il me fait quoi ?!

« - Lily, ça fait des années qu'on se connaît maintenant. Près d'un an que nous sommes ensemble… Avec des hauts et des bas, je te l'accorde. Mais une chose est sure, je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête... Je veux pouvoir me réveiller à coté de toi tous les matins et fonder une famille avec toi.

- …

- Lily, épouse moi, ajouta t il en sortant un écrin de sa poche.

- Oui, murmurais je une fois remise de ma surprise, le rouge au joues tout en hochant la tête vigoureusement.

- Bonne réponse, chuchota t il tout contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser. »

Le silence fut brisé par des cris, des crises de larmes et que sais je encore… Je n'avais plus réellement conscience de ce qui nous entourait. Je ne pouvais quitter des yeux James… mon fiancé… Mes joues ne voulaient pas quitter leur teinte cramoisie. Il me reprit dans ses bras et le slow reprit…

« - James…

- J'ai passé la semaine à faire tout le nécessaire… samedi, je t'ai quitté si tôt pour pouvoir aller voir ton père et lui demander sa bénédiction…

- …

- J'ai dû lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais rompu sur le pas de la porte. Il ne voulait pas me laisser entrer et m'a plusieurs fois menacé ! Heureusement que ta mère s'en est mêlée !

- Oui, elle aussi est sous ton charme !

- Après j'ai du prévenir mes parents, trouver ce slow, acheter ta robe et la bague. Après tout cela j'ai voulu me faire couper les cheveux…

- Mon pauvre petit chou !

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Douce. »

Une fois le slow finit Mary se jeta dans mes bras suivi bientôt de Tom pour nous féliciter. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas osé s'approcher de moi. Le premier fut Peter.

« - Félicitation tous les deux, dit il en nous serrant la main. Je suis désolé Lily de tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous avant tout cela… Je ne peux nier que je me suis bien amusé…

- Merci, Pet'.

- Merci. Moi aussi, je m'excuse des coups tordus dont tu as fait les frais… dis je en réprimant un frisson de mal être. »

Rien à faire, il me mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis quelle idée de reparler de ça ! Je sais qu'ils m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs… Si j'avais eu une tendance parano, j'aurais craint un dernier mauvais tour mais l'amour que j'avais lu dans les yeux de James ne pouvait être simulé.

« - Toutes mes félicitations, dit Rémus qui s'était approché. Lily… Je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir laissé avec Sirius. Je m'en veux énormément, je ne pensais pas que…

- Je mettrais sans doute du temps à te faire de nouveau confiance, mais je pense que c'est possible. »

Après tout, il avait été mon ami durant quelques mois, ne m'avait jamais blessé… Il ne devait pas se douter que Black en arriverait à de telles extrémités. Mon cœur hésitait mais je le serrais dans mes bras comme je l'avais fais plus tôt avec Tom. Je vis alors Black venir vers nous. Je réalisais après que je tenais la main de James et que si je continuais ainsi, j'allais lui arrêter la circulation sanguine…

« - Félicitation. Tous mes vœux de bonheur. Tu vois, James, ton rêve s'est réalisé, dit il l'air triste.

- Oui, comme quoi tout peut arriver…

- Fait attention à elle, elle le mérite… Et toi, Lily, prends soin de lui, il est ma seule vraie famille avec Rém'.

- Pas de problème. »

C'était là les premiers mots que je lui adressais depuis « l'incident ». Peut être un jour réussirais je à le remercier de cela, parce qu'après tout c'est grace à lui que je suis retournée auprès de James… Oui, peut être un jour, mais pour le moment, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à aller plus loin que ces simples mots.

Une heure après nous disparaissions de la Grande Salle pour nous enfermer une dernière fois dans la Salle sur Demande. Et pour reprendre l'expression de Melody, il me conduisit au septième ciel… et pas qu'une fois ! Ca valait vraiment la peine d'attendre…

Oh, j'oubliais ! Finalement c'était une bonne chose que je ne l'ai pas tué… J'aurais peut être réglé mes problèmes mais je serais seule et en prison… ;-)


End file.
